Blood Brothers
by glamglaceon
Summary: AU! The Marauders perform a bonding like no other. They became Blood Brothers. And they never expected what would happen next, and it deals with the only child of the Marauder line: Harry Potter. Hiatus for editing!
1. The Bonding Ceremony

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by ChristinaLupin01442_

_A/N_: I'm back! I guess I couldn't go for long without writing a Harry Potter fanfic. Haha. My novel is doing very well, if you guys were wondering. It's actually a series now. Anyway. _Blood Brothers_ is a story that starts out with the Marauders (only one chappie for them) and continues with Harry's fifth year. I may have some original characters in here… I don't know yet.

**2nd A/N**: This chapter has now been edited by the lovely .! Please help me in thanking her for taking on the task of helping me to make the story flow better. *hugs beta*

**Prologue**: _The Bonding Ceremony_

"Is it almost done yet?" a boy with shoulder-length black hair asked impatiently.

"Shh, Sirius! He needs to concentrate, you bloody idiot!" another dark-haired boy answered.

"I can't concentrate if you two keep quarreling like an old married couple!"

The two arguing boys glared at their friend, who was sitting beside a black cauldron. A wooden spoon stirred the contents within.

"That's just mean, Remmie."

"Yeah, very cruel."

The fourth boy, a lot smaller and rounder than the three, gave a loud groan. "I swear by Merlin, James and Sirius, you two must have been twins in another life!"

Everyone turned their attention to him, looking very shocked at the boy's outburst. He turned beet red and didn't meet their gazes, choosing instead to stare at the stone floor. The boy who was brewing, "Remmie", pulled the wooden spoon from the mixture.

James rubbed his hands together nervously. He glanced down at the textbook on his knees, "Okay. It says that each of us needs to give one drop of our blood and a strand of hair. We add it to the mixture, pour four equal amounts into cups, drink, and invoke the words written down… which look like long freaking Latin sentences!"

Remus rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. "I'll go first." He muttered a spell under his breath and a cut appeared on his pale flesh. The boy raised his arm over the cauldron and squeezed one drop of his blood into the bubbling liquid. Then he pulled one tawny hair from his head and added that in too. The other three boys followed after him in age order.

The mixture had turned a very deep red with an amber swirl. It ceased to bubble. Remus dipped four gold goblets into the cauldron and filled them halfway before passing them around.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" the small boy asked, glancing around nervously at his friends. "I mean… it could be dangerous…"

"We all decided it would be a good idea, Wormtail. We are a family, regardless of blood or name. Now we can certify that we are family in everything." With that being said, James Potter downed the potion, wincing at the taste he barely managed to swallow it whole.

James looked to the pages to find the incantation. Instead of a long string of Latin, he found the words were written in Latin. He blinked. "How weird…"

"What was that, Jamesie?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." He reached out his hands, offering one to Remus and the other to Sirius. The four boys joined hands and closed their eyes, the words flowing out of their mouths as if they knew them by heart.

"Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, I hereby bind myself to my brothers. We swear to bring forth undying loyalty. Any child we father will be bound to my brothers." The four continued their words, not noticing the soft white light that encased them. The light then joined together over the cauldron, forcing the leftover mixture to boil and hiss. By now, the boys had stopped talking. They were frozen in their spots, eyes still closed, hands still clasped together. Finally, the light vanished back into the boys. Each of them took in a sharp breath and opened their eyes. The liquid inside the cauldron had at last calmed down, and turned a dark shade of green.

"Wow," whispered Peter as he let go of Remus and Sirius' hands. "That was intense."

"How do we know if it worked?" Sirius asked.

James conjured a piece of parchment with his wand and smeared his blood on the paper. He then muttered something under his breath and words scrawled over the paper. Remus, Sirius, and Peter looked down and gasped. Written in his scarlet red blood were the words _James Cameron Potter-Pettigrew-Lupin-Black_.

"That's gonna be a mouthful," whispered Sirius, his eyes wide. He then smirked. "I wonder how my dear Mum will react if they see this on the tapestries."

Remus hit his forehead with his palm. "I forgot about that!" He looked to his friends. "We need to find a way to disguise this from everyone. No one can find out we did this."

"Blood Magic is considered illegal and we could go to Azkaban for it," continued James. He sighed. "Okay. I think we can do this." He smiled. "Right, brothers?" The three nodded.

**End of Prologue**

_A/N:_ Short but to the point. Sorry if the words were a little corny or whatever. I couldn't think of anything else to put down. Anyway… I will shut up, post this, and write the first chapter.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by ChristinaLupin01442_

_A/N_: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I thought it went rather fast but I guess it worked out fine in the end. This will be another prologue and then we will jump into the action with Harry. So far, I have not thought of any original characters that may appear in here. I think my other story, _the Betrayal Series_, will have enough to keep me from doing it here.

**Prologue Part Two: **_The Boy-Who-Lived_

An exhausted James Potter exited the labor room to find his Blood Brothers and close family and friends waiting patiently (or for some, impatiently). Sirius' head snapped up and soon everyone else glanced at the tired but happy man.

"It's a boy," he exclaimed tiredly, plopping down in a chair beside his dark-haired Brother.

The room erupted into excited squeals from the women and congratulations from the men. All of them except for the Marauders, who knew what James had gone through was emotionally exhausting. They could feel it with their link to the man.

_How are Lily and the baby doing?_ Remus asked telepathically to James, who had leaned forward and placed his head in his hands.

The Marauders had successfully performed a flawless ritual that bound them to each other with blood they willingly had given. In every essence the Marauders were brothers, family. It made them feel more connected to each other. Along with the feeling of being a part of a family came the abilities they gained. The first one was telepathy that was only limited to each other. The second ability was the enhanced senses that they got from Remus' side of the bond. Although their senses were sharpened, it was nowhere close to what Remus experienced. The other abilities were increased knowledge, ability to perform wandless magic, and their magic increased.

_Last I saw before I was ushered from the room Lily was exhausted and tired but happy and the baby was declared healthy, _James responded softly. The tension that was trapped in his body was easily detected through the bond, alerting the Marauders that James was more than exhausted. He was worried that something could happen behind those doors and he would not be there to help his wife and child.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Sirius asked out loud.

"Yes. Lily and I named him Harry James Potter."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus, Sirius, and Peter were allowed in to see Lily and baby Harry after James and Lily's parents had left the room. James was perched on the hospital bed, smiling down at the bundle of blue blankets that were arranged in Lily's arms.

"Hey Lily," Sirius said, coming around to the other side of the bed.

She smiled up at him. "Hey." Lily tilted the blankets so the baby would be exposed to the Marauders.

A tuft of black hair was the first thing the Marauders glimpsed at once they saw the baby. The other thing was Harry's eyes. They were a bright green, much like his mothers, but had hints of amber and gray. The three men glanced up at James, who gave a nod. He apparently had noticed Harry's eyes too.

_It could be a side effect of our bond,_ replied Remus logically. _I believe that somehow parts of our DNA mixed in with James', since we shared blood, and passed on to Harry._

_Wait,_ said Sirius. _Are you saying that Harry is the son of all of us?_

_When you put it that way, yes._

_Wow,_ said Peter. _We have a son._

"What?" Lily said, snapping the four men from their mental conversation. They had been staring at Harry with amazement in their eyes. "James? What's going on?"

James took in a deep breath and told his wife everything, especially about the blood bond he had with the other men. His wife was quiet for awhile and then she looked down at her son. Harry was sleeping but it was evident that he had more features from the other men on him.

"So," Lily replied. She hesitated, as if trying to find the right words to say. "So, Harry has four fathers then?"

"It appears that way, yes," said Remus.

"And it's all because of the bond you share? You shared blood, in which you shared DNA, and that DNA passed onto Harry who now has features of all five us." They nodded. Lily looked amazed. The five of them glanced at the sleeping baby, who had no idea of what was going on.

---------A little time jump--------------------------------------

Little Harry James Potter was definitely the ray of hope and joy for the Marauders and Lily. It seemed he had taken to the fact he had four fathers quite well. He greeted each man with the same enthusiasm and with their own name he had given them. James was Daddy Prongs (pronounced 'Rongs), Remus was Daddy Moony (pronounced Mooy), Sirius was Daddy Padfoot (Pafoo), and Peter was Daddy Wormtail ('Urmail). All in all, life was good.

Though, the good times faded once they stepped out from the family environment of Godric's Hollow. The war continued to rage on. Muggles and wizards alike suffered losses and more dead bodies appeared every day. James and Sirius had a huge part in the war because they were Aurors. Remus held a job as a researcher, Lily was a healer for St Mungos, and Peter didn't have a job. He just helped Remus out with the research whenever he could. When all five of them were busy, Harry was watched by Alice Longbottom, who was a good friend of Lily's. Her husband, Frank Longbottom, was also a good friend of the Marauders and fellow Auror. The Longbottom's son, Neville, took to Harry very well and the same for Harry. Alice would smile when Harry and Neville would play together, both of them unaware of the war.

Today, Alice had Harry over to her place while the Marauders and Lily went to work. Neville gave a happy cry when he saw his playmate and immediately crawled over to Harry. The older woman settled herself into a chair and watched the two one-year-olds play. With a happy sigh, she reached over and grabbed a thick Muggle fiction book and started reading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Lily picked up Harry after they got off work and returned to Godric's Hollow. Once there, the family of three relaxed. James knew that they would be protected by the several charms and wards that were placed around the house.

A few months ago, Dumbledore had pulled the Potters into his office to tell them that their son, Harry, was in danger. Lord Voldemort overheard a prophecy that could involve Harry and immediately became obsessed with the boy. James and Lily didn't hear the entire prophecy but they knew enough to become upset. Dumbledore then sent them into hiding and asked them to find a suitable Secret Keeper.

James and Lily told the other Marauders about this plot and asked if one of them would consent to being the Secret Keeper. Remus backed out, to Lily's dismay. Sirius said he would do it and Peter just kept quiet. But on the evening of when Sirius would become the Secret Keeper, he went to James and begged him to switch. Sirius knew he would be the first person Voldemort would look for to be the Secret Keeper. He appointed that Peter be the Secret Keeper. James and Lily were shocked but Sirius brought up a good argument. Peter would be the last person anyone would think to be Secret Keeper. Reluctantly, the Potters agreed and made Peter their Secret Keeper. Peter was then sent to a hideout to make sure he was protected.

"I still can't believe Harry has four fathers," Lily said, breaking the silence. She had Harry lying on her lap, where he was taking a nap after an afternoon at the Longbottom's. "Thank Merlin for the potion that Severus made for us to conceal his true appearance."

James pulled his wife closer to him and together they watched their son sleep, unaware that this day, Halloween, would be the last day they will be together as a family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November 1, 1981 was a solemn day for the Marauder family. Last night, James and Lily Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort. Luckily, little Harry managed to survive and defeated Voldemort. Peter was also killed and Sirius was sent to Azkaban for several murders and for revealing the Potters hideout. Remus was the only one left. Before he completely succumbed to his grief, he attempted to gain custody of his son. Even though the records stated that all four Marauder men were indeed Harry's fathers, the Ministry did not let Remus take the child in. Harry was sent to live with his mother's family, as the Black family was ruled out, the Pettigrews were nowhere to be found, and Remus was the only Lupin left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of prologue

A/N: Finally done. Yay! Now, the first chapter will start at Harry's fifth year. I was thinking of starting it at his third year but I decided not to. Everything will be the same except for his fifth year.

Have you guys seen Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix yet? I have and I think it is a really good movie. Sure, they may have switched a few things around but I still thought it was good.


	3. Headquarters of the OOTP

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by: Christina Elizabeth Lupin (aka ChristinaLupin01442)_

_A/N_: Wow. This story is a little more popular than my other story. I'm glad you guys like this so far. I will try to complete the next chapter of the other story as soon as I can. And here we go with another chapter of BB. Hope you enjoy!

**WARNING!** This will have some stuff that is mentioned in Book 5 but not a lot. There also is a time gap between the prologues and this chapter. Another warning…I have a character who may be way OOC. Just to warn you.

**Chapter One:**_ Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix_

The residents of Privet Drive all opted to stick inside their air-conditioned homes instead of going out in the heat. Everyone left their lawns and gardens to go to waste in favor of sitting in front of the television or having afternoon tea. Unfortunately for one resident of the neighborhood, he did not have such privileges.

Harry James Potter, although he was a wizard and different from everyone around him, was locked outside the house until the lawn and the garden was perfect. As he pulled out the weeds from the flower beds, his overly large cousin made faces at him through the living room window before turning back to his show. Harry made no motion that he even noticed what Dudley had done. His mind was filled with too many images that still continued to haunt him every day and night.

He kept remembering the night when Lord Voldemort rose again, the same night that a fellow student of Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory, was murdered in front of him. He remembered the duel he had with the Dark wizard and he remembered when ghostly figures of those who were killed by Voldemort shot from his wand, especially his parents. Even if Dumbledore did say that they truly did not come back, Harry believed otherwise.

Harry's attention flew up to where he heard his owl, Hedwig, screech from her cage in his small bedroom. He panicked when he heard his uncle stomp up the stairs to his room. Millions of scenes flew across his vision, most of them ending in Hedwig dying. He only prayed that she was spared.

--------

Meanwhile, in London, a secret organization of witches and wizards, known as the Order of the Phoenix, gathered around a small cluster of homes that were sandwiched together like apartments. Sirius Black headed the group, scowling in disgust as he lowered the wards of his old home, which had belonged to his mother's father beforehand. Dumbledore had passed a single piece of parchment around the group as the house materialized between numbers 11 and 13. The Muggles inside had no idea what was transpiring outside their windows.

"I don't know what state the house is in after all these years, Dumbledore," began Sirius distastefully, "but I am sure it is livable for now."

"We will begin to decontaminate the building once we settle down and make sure we are able to stay inside," replied Dumbledore with a nod.

_Calm down, Padfoot_, said Remus Lupin inside Sirius' head. The remaining Marauders had forgotten about their secret connection until they met again during the summer when Sirius delivered news that the Order was coming together again. _It wouldn't be good to be angry right now._

_But I have every right to be angry, Moony. I am going to be locked up in the very place I swore I would never step foot into again._ Remus saw Sirius scrub his face warily before he straightened and unlocked the front door.

_This time, however, I will be here with you along with some of the Order. Your parents are dead and no one else in the Black family can reach this place. Besides, Harry will be joining us soon too._

Along with remembering the bond that was created several years ago came the realization that Harry was still their son, the son of all the Marauders. Thinking of Harry was what grounded the Marauders and kept them going. The unfortunate bit was that even if they could prove Harry has four fathers, three of them living, no one could get custody. Sirius was still a wanted criminal, Remus was a werewolf, and Peter was proclaimed dead. Both Sirius and Remus promised, however, that Peter would never lay his hands on Harry again, much less let him adopt the boy.

"Come on," replied Remus out loud, putting a hand on his Brother's shoulder. "Let's get to work."

------

Harry was relieved that Hedwig was not killed. However, he was not happy to know that his uncle locked her cage and forbade his nephew from using the owl to contact anyone. He was only allowed to give her scraps of whatever he was given to eat, which wasn't much either.

He was now lying on his bed, staring at the boringly white ceiling. Thoughts of running away from Privet Drive were prominent in his mind but he knew he mustn't leave the house. Dumbledore had explained last year that the Dursley's home was his only protection against Voldemort and his Death Eaters and since his mother's protection no longer helps, the wards around the Dursley's house was better than nothing.

"I wish I could let you out, Hedwig," he said to his owl, reaching through the bars to pet his owl's soft feathers. Hedwig looked at him with trust and love in her amber eyes, which closed in contentment as he petted her.

Harry didn't know how much longer he stood there but when he turned around he found himself staring at the end of Pettigrew's wand. He glanced at the man who was pointing the wand at him. Pettigrew didn't look much different than the last time he saw him. He was still looking thinner and it seemed that more of his hair was gone, leaving bald spots. His watery eyes looked the same.

"C-come with me, boy," Pettigrew said, sounding much like Quirrell in Harry's first year. "I am t-taking you away f-from here."

"Taking me where? To your master?" Harry sneered. Pettigrew flinched.

"N-no I'm not. You are c-coming w-with me." The man then got a strange look on his face. "You don't remember your younger years, don't you?" Harry shook his head, still eying Pettigrew distrustfully. "N-not that it d-doesn't m-matter now. G-get your s-stuff and meet me in t-the living r-room." He lowered his wand and left Harry in his room.

_What is he thinking? Is he really telling the truth and he won't give me to Voldemort? Should I trust him?_ Harry glanced at his Sneakoscope that he always has by his bedside table. It hadn't moved an inch. He sighed and lifted Hedwig's cage down from the top of his dresser.

"I might as well trust him now, Hedwig. I just hope that he isn't going to hurt me." Hedwig hooted in response.

True to his word, Pettigrew was waiting in the living room. He watched the boy carefully as Harry unlocked the cupboard to retrieve his trunk. Also, his watery eyes looked at the owl's cage, where a padlock held the cage shut.

"And here I thought Sirius was t-treated worse than you by his p-parents," Pettigrew muttered. He waved his wand and the padlock disappeared. "I'm going to l-let your owl go and m-meet you at the place we are going." He unlocked the cage and let the snowy owl perch on his arm. She looked at him with her head cocked, as if trying to understand him. "Listen," he whispered to the owl, "I am not trying to hurt him, or send him to my master. He's…" he got a strange look on his face, "he's my son, as well as Remus and Sirius'. And I would never hurt my own flesh and blood." Hedwig hooted softly at him. Pettigrew whispered the location of where to meet them and the owl flew off into the setting sun.

Harry finally dragged his trunk into the living room, watching his owl fly. He watched as Pettigrew shrank both the trunk and the cage so that it would fit in their pockets.

"Come on, we don't have much time," said Pettigrew. Harry noticed that his stutter was slowly fading away.

He followed the older man out onto the street and watched as Pettigrew glanced around and turned to him.

"I'm going to do a Side-Along Apparation, as you are too young to know how to Apparate. Then, when we arrive at our destination, I will leave you there with a trusted friend of ours."

"Why won't you come with me?" Harry asked. He wanted to know.

Pettigrew shuddered. "If I did, I would be six feet underground, Harry." He held out a hand to his son. Harry took a deep breath, prayed that he would be able to trust the man, and grabbed the hand. "Close your eyes for this time. It can be quite a rush."

The teen did so and was glad he did. He felt like he was being squeezed into an extremely tight tube, being compressed at all parts of his body. Finally, the sensations stopped and Harry opened his eyes. There was a huge building with several houses squeezed together. No house had lawns or backyards of their own.

Pettigrew spoke in a firm voice, "House of Black, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, I demand you grant entry to Harry James Potter-Pettigrew-Lupin-Black, son of the Marauders and the next heir in line of the Black family."

Harry looked at Pettigrew odd but his expression changed as soon as he saw what was happening next. In between the houses numbered 11 and 13, another house appeared. It looked like the other houses but Harry had a feeling that it belonged to someone else, someone he knew.

"All right, that's taken care of." Pettigrew turned to Harry. "I am hoping that Sirius and Remus will get to tell you all about a certain ceremony we performed back in school, as I don't have the time to tell you." He started to walk away but he called, "I don't ever want you dead, Harry. Remember that." With that said, he Apparated with a loud crack.

------

During the first session of the Order meeting at the new headquarters, Dumbledore frowned. His light blue eyes had a faraway look to them, confusing most of the Order. However, he wasn't the only one. Remus and Sirius had felt a presence not too long ago, one they felt clearly. They had sensed that Pettigrew and Harry had arrived and now Harry was alone outside of the Black house.

"Could you excuse us, Dumbledore, for a second?" Sirius said, starting to get up from his chair. Remus was already by the door, anxious to see his son again.

"Very well," Dumbledore replied, "but come back when you are done." He shook his head in amusement as the two men had not heard the last thing he said. They were out the door.

------

End of chapter one

A/N: Whew. Glad to get that done. Next chapter starts where Remus and Sirius greet their son and listen to his interesting adventure. Also, they get to tell Harry about the truth of his parentage.


	4. Talk with Moony and Padfoot

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by: Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: I am very happy that you enjoyed the last chapter. I know there was a question about Wormtail and I can answer that without giving too much away. With Wormtail, he is still evil but he cares for Harry. The reason why he cares is because Harry is his son. Back when he did betray the others, he was tortured into giving information away. Wormtail was also jealous that the others hogged Harry from him. He then gave information away eagerly, hoping to have the others hurt so he could take his son away. Does that make any sense?

Okay… I will move on to the next chapter, which will answer another reviewer's question. I hope you will enjoy it.

**Chapter Two**: _Talk with Moony and Padfoot_

Harry considered knocking on the door before the thing in question swung open to reveal Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The teen was about to open his mouth to say something when the two men grabbed him and pulled him inside, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"What was that for?" Harry said, glancing at the two men he considered his family.

"It's not safe out there right now," replied Sirius, leading Harry up the stairs to where he would be staying. Remus followed. "Besides, this place is better protected than anywhere else in the world, though Dumbledore disagrees."

"How was your summer been, Harry?" Remus asked curiously.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing exciting." He didn't want to reveal everything about his summer. Somehow Harry knew that if he told his former professor and his godfather about his true home life that they would get angry and extract revenge. Even if he did want them to get revenge, he knew that Aurors would get all over the scene and lock the men up.

They came to a stop on the second landing, where a series of doors greeted them. Each had names on dark plaques so that everyone knew where they were sleeping. Sirius steered him away from these doors into a small corridor where three doors were. One plaque read "Moony" and another read "Padfoot".

"The Weasley twins are ever curious as to who resides in those rooms," said Sirius with amusement. "We don't feel like indulging them any time soon." He gestured to the last door, which had no name on the plaque. "This will be your room. You can decorate it any way you like. Also, you get to choose what name you put on the plaque."

"We did consider putting Pronglet on the plaque, as that was your nickname when you were a baby," added Remus.

"But for now, I believe we are due for a talk," interrupted Sirius. "I am curious as to how Wormtail found out about this place and why he took you from the Dursleys. Not that we minded."

Harry found himself seated in a small study, facing Remus and Sirius. Both of them had chosen the high-backed chairs near the fireplace, which had a warm fire going.

"Okay, tell us what happened."

He repeated the events of the day, leaving out that he was locked outside the house until he got his work done and that Hedwig was locked in her cage. Harry was curious when he noticed the look the two men exchanged when he mentioned something about a ceremony.

_I'm surprised he remembered_, a voice that reminded Harry of Remus said inside his mind. _It took us awhile to remember._

_Who knows, Moony._

"I think I am going insane," Harry muttered, forgetting that his former professor had excellent senses, including hearing. He didn't know that Sirius had those same senses too.

"Why do you think you are going insane?" Sirius asked.

"I hear voices inside my head. They sound just like you, both of you."

Remus and Sirius looked shocked before the look went away when they understood what was going on. Since Harry was their son, he also inherited some of their abilities too.

"You see, Harry," began Remus, pulling a hand through his graying hair, "when the four of us were younger, we thought it would be a brilliant idea to become brothers, since we were so close. I had researched a ceremony that would bind us together as family. It required a few personal things from us, like blood and hair, and we had to do a chant while holding hands, pressing our cuts together."

"So, you're like blood brothers?" Harry asked.

"Exactly," replied his godfather with a beaming smile. "We gained some cool abilities, like telepathy, and all of us had heightened senses from Moony."

"Our ceremony that bound us also had an effect on you as well," said Remus, wanting to get to the point. "I think that's why Wormtail mentioned it to you. He wanted us to tell you that it not only affected us but you as well."

"How? I mean, I could hear you talk in my head…"

"Somehow, when you were born, you looked like a blend of not just Lily and James, but of the rest of us too," responded Sirius. "Remy here figured out that when we exchanged blood that somehow our DNA also was transferred and all of our DNA was transferred to you."

Harry glanced at the two men. "So, you are saying that I am not just the son of Lily and James, but also the son of both of you and Wormtail?"

"That is correct," said Remus, watching Harry's facial expressions.

"But if you knew back then, why didn't you try to adopt me?"

The Marauders cringed. They were expecting that question to come up but the way Harry worded it made it hurt even more.

"That's because your birth certificate doesn't mention that we also were your fathers," said Sirius, rubbing his hands together nervously. "It would've caused too much attention and we didn't need that. I did try to take you when I found you that night but Hagrid had orders from Dumbledore and I was too mad at Peter to think of a better defense."

"I certainly couldn't've taken you because I am a werewolf and there are laws saying that werewolves cannot have children or even adopt," added Remus sadly. "I did keep on trying for a few years before they threatened me with silver poisoning."

"We had rediscovered our connection just this summer, when I was sent to gather the old crowd. James and Lily had put you under a charm that concealed your true appearance, though it only stays on until the person's fifteenth birthday."

"So," replied Harry, "when I turn fifteen, the charm will wear off?"

"Gradually," said Remus. He then leaned forward and placed a hand on Harry's knee. "Never doubt, Harry, that we don't love you or want you. As of now, none of us can claim you as our child. Sirius is still on the run, I am a werewolf, and Peter is supposedly dead."

"But we are not going to let him adopt you, even if he is nice to you," growled Sirius.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Harry asked.

"Not that we know of, but we suspect that Dumbledore knows," said Sirius.

"Sirius, we need to get back to the meeting." The werewolf was glancing at his watch.

The man groaned and he stood up, grumbling under his breath. Harry managed to pick up words like "old coot" and "take us away from our son". A warmth spread through his heart as he remembered that he now had three fathers who were living. Sure, he was still mad that he didn't know before but he knew he couldn't stay mad at them forever. He now had a family, a true family.

------

Remus and Sirius had dropped Harry off at his room before they returned downstairs. Before they left, however, they pulled him into an embrace and told him how much they loved him and that they were proud of him. Harry had a permanent smile on his face as he closed the door to his room.

"Who was it?" Molly Weasley asked the men as they came back downstairs.

"It was Harry, Molly," replied Remus. "An old friend had taken him from Privet Drive and dropped him off here."

As the Order contemplated as to who would do such a thing, Dumbledore cast a knowing look at the Marauders.

_I hate that look_, replied Sirius, feeling annoyed.

_You and me both, Padfoot. I especially hated that look when I was younger._

_Yeah. It was far creepier when we were younger. It sends chills down your spine._

_What does?_ said Harry inside their minds.

_Merlin Harry! Don't scare us like that!_

_Sorry Padfoot._

_It seems like young Harry here is aspiring to be a Marauder,_ said Remus, his voice alight with amusement. _You are definitely sneaky enough._

_Now all we need to do is teach him how to pull pranks…_

_No, Padfoot. He doesn't need to learn to prank. He's got more on his mind than pranking Slytherins._

_It doesn't sound like a bad idea_, responded Harry. _It would help keep my mind off of Voldemort._ He imagined the looks on both of his fathers' faces. He knew that Sirius would be sporting a smug look while Remus would look reluctant.

_Come on, Moony. It would only be fitting for the only heir of the Marauders to play some pranks. Not a lot, mind you, but a few to lift the school's spirits._

Remus heaved a sigh. He wanted more than anything to give his son the chance to be happy and Voldemort-free. If pranking would do it, then who was he to complain? _Fine. But you will not be alone in teaching him. Merlin knows what you would teach our son in the area of pranking._

Sirius let out a huff that the other two knew about. They mentally laughed at him.

------

End of chapter two

A/N: Yeah! I updated faster this time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and more will be coming soon.

Next Chapter: Old Friends, New Friends. Harry is reunited with his friends and learns more about the Order. He also meets new people, including Nymphadora Tonks.


	5. Old Friends, New Friends

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by: Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Thanks again for the reviews. I would like to see more but I understand if you don't want to submit one. God knows I don't submit reviews a lot unless I have a question or I really like the story and want to bribe the author to write quicker. Anyway, I might as well get along with the story. No one really reads the Author Notes, so it is a waste of space and of your time too. Enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter Three**: _Old Friends, New Friends_

For the next few days, Remus and Sirius spent a lot of time with their newfound son. They badgered him to tell them about his past Hogwarts years and even before he went to Hogwarts. They were certainly surprised to hear what kind of childhood Harry had lead when he was young. Sometimes, Harry could hear them muttering in his head about how they were going to get revenge on the Dursleys. Secretly, Harry loved that thought. It meant that he was truly loved, truly cared for.

"The Weasleys and Hermione will be coming over tomorrow," said Remus as he entered Harry's room.

"Really? I thought they would be over here already?" Harry asked.

"No, but Dumbledore thought it would be safer if everyone would be here as often as they could. That way, he can keep track of everyone."

As much as Harry loved his new fathers, he was very happy to see his best friends, Ron and Hermione, again. He had so much to tell them, especially since he couldn't tell them about his parentage in a letter, just in case a Death Eater catches Hedwig and finds out. Harry didn't want his remaining family to be in danger just because of him.

Also, Harry was keeping something secret from Remus and Sirius, knowing that if they found out he was corresponding with Wormtail that they would be furious. In their book, Wormtail was not one of Harry's fathers ever since he betrayed the Marauders. It was a good thing that Wormtail had enough sense to disguise the letter so that if anyone but him read it that it would be from one of his Gryffindor friends.

-------

Harry was up in his room reading a book when he heard the sound of people chatting downstairs. He was surprised to not hear Mrs. Black shrieking, only to smile bitterly when he heard his grandmother yelling and screaming. Remus and Sirius have tried many ways to get the portrait off the wall she inhabited but it seemed that she had the portrait permanently stuck there. Keeping your voice down in the hall was the first rule Remus and Sirius taught Harry while he remained there.

Sighing, Harry glanced at a mirror in his room to see if he looked decent. His eyes had begun to darken a little and he could almost see the hints of amber and gray within his emerald eyes. Also, his hair was just a smudge lighter and a lot tamer but nothing too noticeable. The glamour charm had slowly begun to vanish, leaving Harry looking a little different everyday. He already had noticed that his nose looked like Remus', something Sirius laughed about a lot.

He climbed downstairs, smiling. He was very happy to finally see his friends again, as it was getting very lonely at Grimmauld Place when meetings were held basically everyday, pulling his fathers away (something Harry heard Remus and Sirius grumble about mentally).

_I just wish there was a way to take her off the wall_, Sirius said mentally. _She is driving me absolutely mad._

_I thought you were already crazy, Padfoot,_ Remus replied, his voice sounding amused. Harry let out a small laugh.

_I heard that, Pronglet._

_Sorry, Padfoot, but I have to agree with Moony. If you are already crazy, then I can't imagine how insane you are now._

Harry had to bite back a laugh when he heard Remus laugh and Sirius pout. It was always fun to pick on Sirius, especially if he had picked on either Remus or Harry beforehand.

"HARRY!"

Harry had turned around to face his friends when he was tackled by a brown-haired tornado. He nearly toppled to the ground if it weren't for someone supporting his back.

"Hey Hermione," he choked.

"Lay off, Hermione, before you end up killing him from lack of oxygen," replied the person behind Harry. Harry identified the person as Ron.

Hermione blushed and released her hold on him. "Sorry Harry, but I missed you."

Harry rubbed his ribs. "It's alright." He glanced around before he leaned forward. "I need to talk to you and Ron after dinner is done. I got something important to tell you."

"We can do that, Harry," Ron said, "but first… let's eat!" Hermione and Harry laughed.

_Don't come down yet, cub._ Remus warned. _We're still in a meeting. Take them up to your room to tell them before coming down here._

_Okay, Moony._

"Actually," Harry said to his friends, "we're gonna have to wait. I just remembered that there was a meeting going on already when you guys arrived. Let's go up to my room and I can tell you up there."

------

"So, let me get this straight," Ron replied. "The Marauders performed a blood ritual that made them blood brothers and because of that, they and your mother are your parents?"

"Yes," Harry said, smiling.

"Harry, this is great!" Hermione squealed. "This means that you have a family, even if one of your fathers is Wormtail."

"Actually, he's not that bad." With that, he showed his friends the letters he and Wormtail have been exchanging.

_Wait a second, Harry, _said Sirius in his head. _You have been in contact with that rat the entire time and you haven't told us?_

_I have a reason why I didn't tell you, Padfoot. I knew that if you and Moony found out that you would forbid me to correspond with him._

_I doubt we would go that far, cub. _Remus responded. _I admit, we would've been very angry, but we can't stop you from wanting to talk to your other father._

"Harry!"

"What?" he asked, mentally telling his fathers that he would talk later.

"Where were you, mate? We've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes." Ron said.

"Sorry, but Remus and Sirius aren't too happy that I am talking to Wormtail."

"I don't blame them," growled Ron.

"Now Ron," said Hermione, frowning, "just because he had done something wrong years ago doesn't mean that Harry can't talk to him. After all, Pettigrew is one of his fathers and a bond between family members can't be ignored." She had glared specifically at Ron when she said this.

Harry found this rather confusing. What was going on with Ron? Was there something going on between him and his family?

_Harry, you can come down now._

"Guys, Moony says we can head down for dinner," Harry replied, interrupting the glaring match.

"Okay," Hermione said.

Ron stared at Harry. "I doubt I am going to get used to that, the telepathy thing."

"You will have to when they are around," Harry said, smiling.

-----

Harry entered the kitchen and found that there were people there that he had no clue who they were. Sirius was laughing with a woman who had spiky purple hair and a pale heart-shaped face. Remus was deep in conversation with a tall, bald black man and Mad-Eye Moody.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried, rushing over to pull him into a hug. "Good to see you." She leaned down. "Remus and Sirius have told the Order about your parentage. I am so very happy that you have finally found a family of your own, dear."

Harry blushed. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

She beamed at him and walked away toward the large boiling pot on the other side. Mr. Weasley walked up to him and shook his hand firmly.

"How are you, Harry?" he asked with a large smile.

"Great."

Just then, everyone heard Molly shriek. They turned to see Fred and George grinning at their mother, standing on either side of her.

"Hello Mum," they said together.

"Don't do that! Just because you are of age doesn't mean you have to use magic for every little thing!" she shouted, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, if it weren't for you we would have a nice dinner. I almost ruined it."

Harry shook his head and turned back to Mr. Weasley. "So, how is the family?"

"Very well," he responded.

Harry was about to say something else when Sirius pulled him aside, grinning.

"Harry, I want you to meet Tonks, my cousin," he said, gesturing to the woman he was speaking to earlier. She waved to him. "Please only call her that, since she detests her first name."

"And what is that?" Harry asked, curious.

"Don't say it, Sirius," Tonks warned.

_Nymphadora, pup,_ Sirius responded, giving his son a mental wink.

Harry gave a shudder. _I can see why she hates it._

-------

During dinner, Harry was introduced to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the black wizard. He tipped Harry with a wink and returned to talking to Moody and Tonks about a serious matter that Harry paid no attention to. He knew better than to spy into the conversations the Order was talking about.

When the desert had begun to make its way to the table, Harry could swear he felt a slight twinge in his scar. He rubbed it quickly, hoping no one would notice anything. He tucked into a fabulous piece of fudge and was about finished when the twinge came back but this time it was very painful. Just as he lost consciousness, Harry could hear people shouting his name in alarm.

-----

I know, I am evil for leaving the chapter like that, but I couldn't think of anything better to end it with, other than a happy ending. I know that can't happen since Voldemort is still out and about.

Next Chapter: Death of a Family. Harry has a vision of the Dursleys being tortured and killed by Voldemort. Remus and Sirius try to make him talk about it and we get to hear from Wormtail, in the form of a letter.


	6. Death of a Family

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Uh… hi? (ducks for cover as rotten fruit is thrown at her) I'm sorry! I know I was evil for leaving you with that awful cliffhanger, making you wait while I was packing for Iowa. We've now been down here for a month and everything is settling down, so I can finally update. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas… I know I did. And I can only hope you have an even better New Year… God, I just realized that this coming year I will be 21 years old. Ack! I'm getting old! Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter and hopefully I will have more time to devote to all of my current stories.

A small warning for you guys… this chapter will have violence, blood, and maybe some swearing. Just so you know.

**Chapter Four**: _Death of a Family_

_Harry was confused then horrified to find himself standing outside of Number Four Privet Drive, with several Death Eaters surrounding the house. Voldemort was standing further back with an evil grin on his face. Wormtail stood alongside his master along with Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry could tell that he was uncomfortable being in his master's presence but there was a fire in his eyes and Harry could tell he was angry at something by the tightening of the man's jaw._

"_Are you sure he is in there, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked the shorter man, eyeing the house with distaste._

_Wormtail nodded. "Yes, Master." It suddenly occurred to Harry that Wormtail was lying to his master about his, Harry's, location. It almost made him smile. Maybe Wormtail wasn't so bad after all._

"_Death Eaters," the dark lord called. "Go have free rein, except for Potter's room. Leave it for me to deal with. Kill anyone in your path."_

_Harry watched helplessly as the Death Eaters invaded the Dursleys' home. Voldemort remained outside alone, having sent Wormtail and Bellatrix inside. Harry's gaze went to the house when he heard the screams and yells coming from his relative's house. _

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

"Harry!"

Remus was quick to catch his son's body before it hit the floor. Sirius met him down on the floor and was shaking Harry, pleading him to wake up. Everyone else surrounded the men, a mixture of emotions on their faces.

"Wake up! Harry, wake up!" Sirius yelled.

Remus and the others began to notice that Harry's body was moving, jerking in Sirius' grasp, but it wasn't because of Sirius; it was because of the vision. Then the boy opened his mouth and screamed, silencing Sirius' pleas. Remus now joined Sirius in holding the boy down to the concrete floor.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

_Harry found himself following Voldemort into the house that he used to call home, before he had gone to Hogwarts. He wanted to tear his eyes away from the sight that greeted him. Dudley, it seemed, had tried to put up a fight with the Death Eaters, as some of the Death Eaters now sported bruises, but the men had the obese boy on the floor, twitching and screaming. Harry just knew that they were holding him under the Cruciatus Curse._

"_Good job," Voldemort replied, a smile forming on his thin lips. "Keep him under that. If he begs for death, don't give it to him. I feel we should keep this one alive… for now."_

"_Yes, my Lord," said one of the remaining masked men and Dudley's screams were louder as Voldemort left, dragging Harry with him._

_The two entered the kitchen and Harry tried to look away, without much luck. Aunt Petunia was on the linoleum floor, blood forming a dark red-filled circle around her body. Her eyes were open, glassy and still filled with fear._

"_She was becoming irritating," one of the Death Eaters explained._

_Voldemort didn't say a word and he continued walking around the house. Harry was thankful that he hadn't seen Uncle Vernon, though he knew that the large man was probably dead, just like his wife. They passed his screaming cousin again before ascending upstairs. Harry was relieved that Wormtail had enough sense to replace all the locks on his bedroom door, looking as if Harry had never left the house. He watched as Voldemort's red eyes flicked a glance at the door before continuing._

_The dark lord entered the master bedroom and Harry fought not to gag at the sight of his uncle. Vernon was laid out on the bed, the material soaking most of the blood that flowed out of his body. His head was separated from the rest of his mutilated body, his facial expression forever frozen in horror and pain. _

"_The Aurors will have fun cleaning up this mess," a Death Eater taunted, grinning like a fool._

"_Good work, Macnair, as usual," Voldemort praised and Macnair puffed his chest out in pride. "Now gather everyone and leave. I will follow, with Potter in my hands."_

"_Yes, my Lord." Macnair and the other Death Eaters left the bedroom, laughing._

_Voldemort turned around and ventured into the hallway of the second floor of the house, heading toward the locked door. Harry was thankful that the air smelled a little better than it did in the bedroom. He swallowed back the bile and waited to see what Voldemort was going to do next. He knew for certain that he would not be happy that Harry was not in the room._

_The snake-like man waved his wand and the locks fell to the carpet. He opened the door and Harry's vision faded as he heard the dark lord's scream of fury._

"Harry!"

Harry groaned loudly and he tried to move but found he couldn't.

Sirius' panicked face swam into view and the look faded away as the man saw Harry was awake. "Oh, Harry! Thank Merlin you're awake."

Harry nearly choked when Sirius grabbed him and pulled him tight against his chest, his arms wrapped around him. He felt another pair of arms hug him from behind and it was then he realized how he had terrified his fathers. They had never seen his nightmares, like Ron and Hermione had. His eyes flew over to his friends, who looked at him with relief.

"You scared us to death, mate," Ron said weakly. "You were still for a second before you began to have a fit and scream. What happened?"

The bile that Harry had forced down started to rise in his throat. He had managed to lean his face away from Sirius before he emptied his stomach out. Sirius and Remus held him as he threw up, rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

When he was finished, Harry relaxed and let his fathers try to soothe him, not asking him what had happened, which Harry was grateful for. Eventually, the two men stood up and helped Harry up to his room he shared with Ron. They laid him down on his bed and tucked him in. Harry took the time to let them do what they wanted to do, reveling in the love he could feel pouring from them. He felt himself drift off to sleep, feeling safe and loved.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

The next day, while Harry was sitting in the living room by the fire, he heard the sound of wings and saw a brown owl fly into the room. The bird dropped a letter on his lap and left the room. Glancing down at his name written down on the envelope, he knew that Wormtail had sent the letter. Sighing, he slit the envelope open and began to read the letter.

_Harry,_

_Are you alright? I know you saw what happened last night and I am sorry that you did. The bad thing is that this is mild compared to what they can do. However, I am not sorry that your relatives are dead and your cousin is driven insane. They deserved what was coming._

_As you can probably tell, the Dark Lord was not pleased that you were not at Privet Drive. He tortured most of us until he was in a slightly better mood, which wasn't much better either._

_Please reply back as soon as you can. I want to know how you are and I don't want to go to Grimmauld Place to see you. I know the Order hates me and they won't care if I was one of your fathers._

_Sincerely,_

_Wormtail_

Harry fought back a smile as he finished the letter. Sure, it was weird to hear Wormtail being worried about anything but it was a nice change.

"Harry?"

He turned around and smiled as Sirius and Remus entered the living room. He put the letter back into the envelope.

"Who was that from?" Remus wondered, taking a seat next to the teen. Sirius sat down on the other side of Harry.

"It's from Wormtail. He wondered how I was, knowing that I had a vision about what happened last night."

Harry knew that his fathers knew of the attack, as Snape had been there that night and had reported it to the Order. He was the victim of many sympathetic glances and even received hugs from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"It's weird to even imagine Wormtail worrying about anything that doesn't deal with the Dark Lord," Sirius muttered.

Remus sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Padfoot, but Harry is also his son. Wormtail has a right to worry about Harry, no matter how weird it sounds." He turned his gaze to his son. "How are you dealing?"

Harry twisted his hands together, not looking at either of his fathers. "I'm dealing."

Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "You don't need to hide anything from us, pup. You don't have to deal with this alone. There isn't anything that will make Moony nor I love you any less."

Harry seriously doubted it.

The canine Animagus sighed, hearing that thought. "Please, son, tell us what happened. We can help you get past it…"

"I doubt I will get past it, Sirius. How do you deal with seeing your cousin go insane from exposure to the Cruciatus curse and seeing your aunt and uncle butchered beyond recognition? You weren't there… you don't understand what I am going through."

Remus placed a finger under Harry's chin and made him look up. The werewolf's golden eyes looked sad but also had a look of understanding in them. "You forget, Harry, that we survived the first war. Padfoot and I have seen what the Death Eaters are capable of and much more. They don't give mercy to any of their victims. Families have been butchered and murdered in ways that disgusted most of us and what you saw was a sampling of what they are capable of. You can get past this but only if you let Padfoot and I help you. You are not alone anymore."

"And if you can't talk to any of us," Sirius interrupted, "then you can talk to…" He breathed a sigh. "…Wormtail. I might not like him but I know that he too can help you."

Harry stared at the fire, thinking of his options. He knew that his fathers were reading his thoughts but he didn't care. He wanted to talk about what happened but he knew that if he talked about it that the pain would become real, and he didn't want that.

_But it will give you closure as well_, Remus replied. _You can then move on and not be weighed down by the pressure. Believe me, it helps._

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

end of chapter

Next Chapter: Happy Birthday! Remus and Sirius plan a birthday party for Harry and they invite someone they never thought they ever would want to see again.


	7. Happy Birthday!

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by: Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: YAY! I am so happy for those who reviewed. I love you all! Anyway, here is the next installment of the BB story. I certainly hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Five**:_ Happy Birthday!_

With the help of Remus and Sirius, Harry slowly began to get over the deaths of his aunt and uncle. He refused to go to the funeral, as he knew that he would not be welcome there if he did. He knew that Aunt Marge would tell him it was his fault that they died and that it was a shame that he survived. Harry also knew that if she had said that, Remus and Sirius would be furious and would proceed to tell her what she needed to hear. So instead of going to the funeral, Harry locked himself in his room and layed on his bed. Ron and Hermione were also in there for silent support.

Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius sat in the kitchen and began to plan Harry's birthday party. July 31st was approaching fast and they wanted to give their son the best birthday party possible. They already had sent the invitations, though they were mostly verbal as it was just for family and friends.

"How about sending Wormtail one, Padfoot?" Remus asked tentatively.

Sirius stiffened. "Why should we, Moony?" he asked through gritted teeth. "He's not welcome here."

"You cannot deny that he is one of Harry's fathers, Sirius. Sure, everyone hates him for what he's done, but can't we just forget that for one day and let him be here? Like us, he has only been to Harry's first birthday party. He deserves to see his son."

Sirius remained silent, thinking about Remus' reasoning. Remus was right in the fact that Wormtail had a right to see Harry, but he didn't want to see the little cowardly rat. He didn't think he could ever forgive Wormtail for what he had done to the Potters, to the entire Marauders.

"Why don't we just tell him that he could see Harry for a bit after the party? That way no one else needs to know and the atmosphere around here won't be so tense."

Remus nodded, feeling satisfied. "That would work. I'll write the letter while you concentrate on the decorations." Then, before he left, he sent a glare to his Brother. "And don't you even think about what I know you are thinking about."

"Moony!" Sirius whined pathetically. _I was only kidding, anyway,_ he replied mentally to his Brother.

_Merlin, I hope so or I will hang you in the basement for a week, _Remus said.

-------------------

Harry woke the next day feeling slightly better than yesterday. He noticed that Ron and Hermione had left him to sleep. He smiled and he stretched a little. Getting up, he got a shower and got dressed before heading downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen, however, his mouth dropped. Red and gold ribbons crisscrossed along the ceiling, taking away some of the gloominess that was naturally present. A banner was stretched above the kitchen table reading: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY! The table had also been redecorated with a red and gold tablecloth with animated Snitches zipping around.

_You ruined the surprise, Pronglet,_ said Sirius, sounding amused.

_Sorry but I just got up._

_We know, Harry,_ Remus said soothingly. _Padfoot just wanted to pounce on you, waking you up with his obnoxious, off-key singing voice._

Sirius let out a mental yell while Remus and Harry chuckled. _Hey! Don't diss my lovely singing voice!_

_Trust me, cub, you don't want to hear him sing. We learned that real fast at Hogwarts. He butchered every song he sang._

_Don't believe the old wolf, Harry. He's just jealous I have a better singing voice than he does. Anyway….. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

Harry winced and rubbed his temples. He didn't think his dark-haired father could yell so loud, even mentally.

_You sure know how to break eardrums, Sirius,_ Harry replied.

_Sorry._

_Happy Birthday, cub,_ Remus said much more softly. Harry could hear the smile in his voice. _Feel any different yet?_

_No, but I look different. The charm is almost gone now._

_Good_, both Marauders chorused.

_We'll be down in a bit, Harry. We still have something else to do._

_Alright. I'll be waiting._

Harry walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room, feeling slightly overwhelmed. He brushed a hand through his hair, knowing that it had changed slightly. When he had looked in the mirror, he saw some faint highlights of red and some brown, lightening his hair but still keeping it black. Also, his hair wasn't as messy as it used to be.

"Happy birthday, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, having come down the stairs. She pulled him into a hug. "You look great, dear, a nice blend of your fathers and mother."

"Thanks," Harry replied, smiling.

She beamed at him and left the room, asking him what he wanted for breakfast. Harry relaxed against the couch, feeling happy. He had a feeling that today would be a great day, an improvement from yesterday.

He looked up when he heard someone enter the room and smiled at Hermione. She blushed and smiled back.

"Y-you look handsome, Harry," Hermione replied.

"Thanks."

She went over and hugged him. "Happy birthday, by the way," she whispered into his ear. "Today is supposed to be a happy day."

"I hope it will be," he said softly, hugging her back.

The two broke away from someone cleared their throat. Hermione and Harry blushed slightly from the smiles Remus and Sirius gave them. Hermione left the room, leaving the three alone.

Sirius started to shake his head. "And here I wanted to wait a little to have the talk with you."

Remus chuckled as he pulled his son into a hug. "Ignore him, cub," he whispered. "He's starting to feel the effects of aging."

"Hey!" Sirius shouted. "I heard that! Take that back, Moony!"

"You won't be alone when we have the talk anyway, Sirius," the werewolf said, pulling away so Sirius could hug Harry as well. "Get that through your thick head."

Harry felt a little nervous at the thought of having them talk about whatever they needed to talk to him about. He wasn't sure he would like it.

"Let's head downstairs and have some breakfast before we start the party," Sirius said, slipping an arm around his son.

-------

Harry felt a little overwhelmed when he saw how many people had come. Even Dudley never had parties with this many people (no matter if they wanted to come or not). It made him smile.

_You deserve so much more than he did, pup,_ Sirius' voice replied.

_Though you wouldn't be as spoiled as him,_ Remus added.

_But Moony! He deserves to be spoiled! Besides, I wasn't the only one who gave him a lot of toys back when he was younger. If I recall correctly, it was you._

_Yes, well…_

Harry smiled as Remus stumbled over his words. He had never thought that the werewolf would have ever spoiled him when he was a baby, but then again he could, in a way.

_I wouldn't mind, as long as it wasn't too much. I would fall over from the sheer shock of it._

Sirius just grunted, making the other two laugh at him. Harry turned back to his friends, who had been arguing the entire time. He shared a grin with the twins and Ginny before leaning back, waiting for the two to be done.

--------------

After a delicious dinner that Mrs. Weasley made, Harry opened the several presents that were given to him. Some of them had been delivered from people who couldn't make it to the party. He mostly got some helpful books, a new scarf from Mrs. Weasley, a Quidditch ball set from the Order, and a couple Quidditch magazines from Ron.

"Our turn, Harry," Remus said, nudging one of the presents toward him.

Harry took the large present and tore into it. His mouth dropped open as he looked at it. It was a large portrait of the Marauders, including Wormtail, with a baby version of himself. Everyone was either kneeling or lying on the ground with baby Harry in front of them all. All eyes were on him, everyone smiling happily. Then baby Harry burped, making the five adults laugh.

"We found that in the rubble of the old house in Godric's Hollow," Remus explained. "We had that done some months beforehand. Lily had that hung in the living room and sometimes we would find her looking at."

"It's beautiful," Mrs. Weasley said, tears filling her eyes.

"Now you have a portrait of your family," Sirius said, smiling. "If you ever feel lonely, you can look at and be reminded of those who love you and always will."

Harry smiled back at them both, tears in his eyes. He absolutely loved the portrait. "I'll have to put that in my room later on," he said before he grabbed the next present.

His eyebrows shot up when he saw two books tumble out. He glanced at the titles and grinned at Sirius who looked embarrassed.

"What? You wanted to learn how to be a Marauder and those books are helpful."

Remus snorted. "Helpful?"

"Hey, you were the one to write them as you had the nicer writing."

"I love them anyway," Harry said, smiling. He hugged Sirius, who hugged him back.

"I am glad you do, pup. Now unwrap Moony's present before he goes mad."

The werewolf glared at his friend while Harry reached for the last present. He opened it to reveal a thin gold necklace with five round pendants. Each one had an embossed picture on it (stag, wolf, dog, rat, and a couple lilies).

"James had me keep this until you were older," Remus explained. "Only the older wizarding families do this with their heirs and the Potters are one of those families. They're supposed to signify the parents of the child. Most of the time you would see the family crests on the pendants, and ours are on the flip side of the pendants."

"But these were especially made for you," Sirius added. "James had it made shortly after he was told that Voldemort was after his family. He had charms placed on each of the pendants so they would protect you." He picked up the stag pendant. "He made this pendant with a charm to protect you from the more harmful curses, like the Cutting Curse." He picked up the next pendant, the lilies. "He placed a charm on this one that would reveal cursed items and things that are put under an Invisibility charm." He took the dog pendant, smiling. "This one I made myself and I also altered it when Remus brought it over. It now serves as a Portkey that is activated with the password. It will take you just outside the wards. Use it for emergencies only." He took the wolf pendant. "Moony also altered his a little. It is also a Portkey that will take you to Hogwarts with a password." Finally, he grabbed the rat pendant. "This pendant will analyze you and let the others with the same pendants know if you are in critical condition or if you need to have us find you if you are missing."

"I also have the other pendants," Remus said, pulling out his own necklace. It had an identical wolf pendant on it. "Ours have variations of the same things you have on yours. You must wear that at all times for it to work."

Sirius picked up the necklace and slipped it over Harry's head. "It also lets others know who your family is."

Harry smiled and he hugged his light-haired father. "I love it, Moony."

Remus smiled, hugging him back. "You're welcome Harry." He pressed a kiss to Harry's hair and pulled back. _We wanted to tell you this privately, Harry, but Wormtail is waiting outside for you,_ Remus said mentally.

_We decided that he should have some time to see you on your birthday as well,_ Sirius said reluctantly.

Harry smiled at them and he excused himself, walking toward the front entrance. He shut the door behind him and walked down the stairs when he saw a familiar gray rat on the street. He knelt down near the rat to let him know that he saw him.

Harry followed the rat into an alley where Wormtail transformed back into his human self.

"Happy birthday, Harry," the man said quietly, his eyes darting around the alley.

"Thanks," Harry said sincerely, leaning against the wall. "I appreciate that Remus and Sirius had done this. I was expecting you to…"

Wormtail shook his head to stop Harry from talking. "Of course I wanted to see you. I probably would have done so without their help. I was quite surprised when they sent me a letter, setting up a time to come see you." He cleared his throat and pulled out a box from his pocket. "Here, you should have this."

Harry opened it and revealed a frame with three pictures. Each of the photographs was of Sirius, Remus, and Wormtail sleeping on the couch with baby Harry.

"I found that in the house at Godric's Hollow. I went back for a brief glance and saw that." Wormtail looked away but Harry could have sworn he saw him blush. "I figured you wanted to have that."

"Thank you," Harry said. He put the frame back into the box and did something unexpected. He wrapped his arms around Wormtail, hugging him.

Wormtail struggled at first but he eventually gave in. He put his smaller arms around Harry, holding him tight. Deep inside he could feel several emotions rise in him that he thought he had lost, buried deep. He let out a sigh, feeling happy for once.

------------

End of chapter

A/N: Aww! That was so cute! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I have written it. Please leave reviews if you can! I love to hear how much this story is loved by you all.

Next Chapter: Back to Hogwarts. Harry and his friends leave for another year at Hogwarts, not knowing that the Ministry will be in close watch of the school.


	8. Back to Hogwarts

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Oh my God, I love you all! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. And, just so you guys know, there will be no romance in this fic. I'm sorry if I led you on about Harry and Hermione in the last chapter but there is no romance, cannon or otherwise. Also, for thenaughtyfairy, the reason why none of them remembered the link in PoA was because they were too wrapped up in everything else to remember such things. And with Harry and Wormtail, I am not going to have them be father and son too quickly. I plan on drawing their relationship out. I hope that explains it a bit better. Anyway, here is the next chapter and it's dedicated to all you lovely reviewers who reviewed the last chapter!

**Chapter Six**: _Back to Hogwarts_

The month of August flew past the Potter-Lupin-Black family and before they knew it, August 30th arrived too fast for their liking. Harry was upstairs in his room, finishing filling his trunk up with his school things, along with a few personal items.

He looked up when he heard a knock on his bedroom door and smiled at his dark-haired father, who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Got everything packed?" Sirius asked with a smile on his face. Inside, though, he was upset that Harry would be leaving so soon. He wanted to keep Harry back and tell Dumbledore that he and Remus could teach Harry whatever he needed to learn. However, he knew that Harry loved going to Hogwarts, as it was his first home away from the Dursleys.

"Yeah," Harry answered as he got up to lock his trunk. He glanced at the older man. "Did you come up here to ask me that?"

"No." Sirius entered the room, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Um, there's something I wanted to give to you before you left." He took out a small handheld mirror from his back pocket and handed it to his son. "This is a two-way mirror, Harry. It was very useful back at Hogwarts, especially when James and I were in separate detentions. We could communicate to one another through the mirrors. Just say the name of the other mirror's owner and the person's face will appear. I have the other mirror with me in case you ever want to talk."

The Boy-Who-Lived smiled up at Sirius. "Thanks. This will be much better than using owls."

"Much faster too." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and sat down on the bed. "Listen, Moony wanted me to tell you that this year will be different than others. You remember that the Ministry is giving Dumbledore a hard time because he 'claims' Voldemort is back, right?" The teen nodded. "Well… considering that Dumbledore didn't find a suitable replacement for Moody's departure last year, the Ministry has sent one of their own, a horrible woman named Dolores Umbridge, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. She is a fan of Fudge's work and firmly believes anything he says. She'll be watching everything that goes on inside Hogwarts, including the mail and the Floo network."

"That's why you are giving me the mirror, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes and no. I wanted to give you the mirror so Moony and I can contact you faster than any owl could but, yes, we did give you the mirror could Umbridge couldn't read what you were telling us." He took a breath. "This also means, Harry, that you can't send any letters to Wormtail. It's too dangerous with Umbridge around and even though he is one of your fathers, he's still a loose cannon."

The black-haired teen nodded. "I understand."

"But Moony suggested that he would let Wormtail know what's going on so he doesn't go ballistic and meet you at Hogwarts. That's the last thing we need." Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry, his paternal urges getting the better of him. _It's going to be even worse when Harry's at Hogwarts_, he thought with a soft sigh.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" Harry asked, looking worried.

The canine Animagus knew he wouldn't be able to lie to his son now. He took a deep breath and let it out shakily. "It's just… it's going to be lonely around here without you, Harry. Moony and I feel like we barely know you." Harry opened his mouth to protest but Sirius shook his head, wanting to continue before he broke. "I know that we have been around you since third year but this is the year we really started to know you, to sit down and talk and have fun. There will be more of that, I can promise you that, but…"

Harry patted his arm awkwardly. Sure, it felt nice that he finally had a family and people who cared about him, but he wasn't used to this, the heart-to-heart talk. It made him feel nervous and made his stomach feel like he had swallowed several butterflies.

The older wizard attempted to pull himself together before smiling at Harry. "Moony and I will miss you, pup. The Order may be around once and awhile but it will be just him and me."

"I'll have to talk to you once a week," Harry joked.

"More like every morning," Sirius mumbled, smirking. "Come here." He pulled the Gryffindor into a hug. "Please don't get on Umbridge's bad side. She's a piece of work and especially is on the lookout for you to go spouting off the same things Dumbledore says. But if she gives you trouble, let us know. I'm sure Moony could straighten her out."

Harry pulled back to see the smirk on Sirius' face grow. "Why?"

"She hates half-breeds, like Remus and Hagrid, and he's wanted a reason to fight with her."

"Seriously? Remus?"

"Don't look so shocked, Harry. Underneath the intelligence and calm exterior Remus is a force to be reckoned with. As they say, werewolves are a species that are scary when they are angry."

"And they are angry especially when their packs are threatened," Remus' voice replied from the doorway. Sirius and Harry looked over at him. "So I see you are telling our dear son about Umbridge, then?"

Sirius nodded as the werewolf entered the room. "I also gave him the mirror."

"Good." Remus then wrapped his arms around Harry as well, his face buried into the boy's hair. He took in a deep breath and inhaled his son's scent, committing it to memory. "Merlin, we'll miss you, cub," he whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

Harry just let his fathers hug him, feeling as if his heart would burst at any moment. It was nice to know that they loved him and would miss him while he was at Hogwarts. He had been praying, since he was little, that some unknown relative would whisk him away from the Dursleys and give him the love he had been starved of when his parents were murdered and he was left with the Dursleys. Now, his dream had come true and, for the first time, he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts.

Sirius was the first one to pull away, hurriedly wiping his eyes. "We should let you finish packing then." He kissed the top of Harry's head before leaving the room, with Remus still attached to the teen. Finally, Remus reluctantly released Harry and he smiled tearfully at him.

"No matter what anyone says, cub, we will always love you and will always want you." He got up and left the room, his tears falling unashamed. His wolf wanted to howl in grief, not liking that his cub had to leave when he had just gotten him back.

Harry continued to sit on his bed before putting the square mirror in his trunk before shutting it, locking the trunk shut.

--------------------------------------

September 1st found the three men on Kings Cross station along with a few members of the Order. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks flanked the three, trying to blend in with the Muggles in their suits. Once they came to the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4, they split off into groups. Sirius would enter with Harry, Remus going next with Harry's trolley, and the two Aurors would follow. With a wink from Tonks, Harry leaned against the barrier with Sirius, both of them falling into conversation before they fell sideways into the barrier.

The platform was as busy as ever, with parents and guardians of the Hogwarts students waving and hugging the children, wishing them a good term. Harry's heart felt light as he realized that he would be doing that shortly with his own fathers. After receiving a nudge from Sirius, Harry hurried to find an empty compartment or to find one with his friends. Once he jumped off the train to tell Remus where to put his stuff, he saw the Weasleys standing by the two Aurors and his fathers.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley cried, rushing forward and pulling him into a hug. "You look wonderful. Sirius and Remus have done wonders on you." She beamed at him. "And, between the two of us, you have done then good too, Harry," she whispered. "Have a good term."

"Thanks," Harry replied, smiling. He shook Mr. Weasley and Kingsley's hands and received a hug from Tonks.

"I'll be around for Christmas, Harry, so we can get to know each other," Tonks said, grinning from ear to ear. "After all, we are related."

"I would love that." Ever since Harry had met Tonks, he liked her. She was like an older sister to him or a favorite cousin.

Pulling away, Harry stood awkwardly in front of Remus and Sirius. Before he could open his mouth, the two men hugged him. No words needed to be said, as they were already said yesterday.

"We'll see you for Christmas holiday," Sirius whispered huskily, trying to blink back his tears. "Remember to use the mirror once a week, or more if you like."

"I promise," Harry said, his voice shaking. "You know, I have always wanted to do this, to be seen off to school by relatives. I would watch everyone else and…"

"You don't need to say anything more, Harry," Remus responded. "We know how much it means to you." He tightened his arms around his son before kissing him on top of his head. "We love you, Harry. Try to stay out of trouble this year."

"I will." Harry boarded the train and entered the compartment where Ron, Ginny, the twins, and Hermione waited. He pulled the window down and waved at his family until the train started to move.

Once he could no longer see the platform, Harry put the window up and sat down, feeling heartsick. He was already missing his fathers.

"You alright Harry?" Ron asked, looking concerned.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione began, glaring at him. "Harry's not alright. He just gained a family and had to leave them."

"Oh. Sorry, mate."

"It's alright," Harry replied. He dug into his trunk and pulled out a book. From her cage, Hedwig gave a soft hoot of reassurance to her master. He smiled at her and opened the book.

Fred and George managed to pull Ron and Ginny into a game of Exploding Snap and Hermione sat with Harry, also reading a book but kept giving Harry looks. She knew she couldn't even begin to think what he must be going through. Harry had been starved of parents for too long and now he finally had two, no, three fathers, two who loved him unconditionally and the other was still up in the air. He had to leave them behind, just as he was getting to know Remus and Sirius.

Harry and Hermione were jerked from their reading when they heard a loud snap and everyone except George had smoking hands from where the cards had exploded. The red-haired seventeen-year-old danced around the compartment while his twin and brother and sister glared up at him.

-----------------------------------

After the snack cart had passed, Harry bought some Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties to share with his friends. Fred and George had gotten a couple of Licorice Wands and was having a mock swordfight with them. Ron and Ginny watched while the other two continued to read.

Harry, however, wasn't really paying any attention to what he was looking at. He was too busy thinking of the summer break, of all the fun he had with his fathers. He even tried to contact them through their bond but it didn't work, as they weren't within a good distance from him.

He was shaken from his thoughts when the train gave a mighty jerk, sending everyone in the compartments flying. Harry landed on top of Ron, groaning as his head throbbed where he had smacked the wall.

"Everyone alright?" he called and heard grunts as everyone answered.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Fred said, standing up away from where he had squished Ginny and helped her up.

"Something might've attacked the train," Hermione said, glancing out the window. It was dark out so no one could see anything.

"Like what? A giant boulder?" George grunted, putting a hand to his bleeding cut on his temple.

"Doubtful," Hermione mumbled, stepping away from the window. She straightened the trunks and the cages of the three animals. Both Pig and Hedwig ruffled their feathers while Crookshanks let out a hiss from inside his carrier.

Ginny gave a shudder and pulled her jacket closer around her. "It's so cold," she said.

"Dementors," both Harry and Hermione chorused.

Harry got in front of everyone else, his wand at the ready. He was the only one who could produce a Patronus in the compartment. He just hoped it would be enough.

"Ron," he said in a low voice. "Look inside my trunk for a small square mirror. Call Sirius' name to it and tell him that the train is being attacked by dementors. Hermione, use Hedwig to send a message to Dumbledore. The rest of you, behind me."

"What makes you think you can protect us?" one of the twins asked.

"I'm the only one who can defend you. The only charm that works against a dementor is a Patronus charm. That was what Remus was teaching me back in third year, remember?"

"Teach us how to use it," Ginny replied, her voice shaking from the cold.

"It takes forever to learn it, Gin," he replied. "It took me several months to even get something." He trailed off from his tirade at the looks from everyone else. "Fine. The incantation is Expecto Patronum and while you say the incantation you must think of your most happiest moment, something that made you very happy."

Suddenly the door slid open and a cloaked dementor floated out in the hallway. Harry thought of what happened to him this summer, of Remus and Sirius' love, and yelled, "_Expecto Patronum!_" What he saw come out of his wand surprised him and everyone else.

A stag came out of his wand, as usual, but it wasn't alone. A large shaggy dog and a large wolf followed and together the animals attacked the dementor easily. The three animals turned to Harry as the dementor floated away, screeching.

"Go tend to the other dementors," Harry demanded, not sure what else to say. The animals split up and sprinted away.

"W-what was that?" Ron asked. "Is that your Patronus?"

"It used to be the stag only," Hermione said weakly. She turned to Harry. "Do you think maybe it's because of what happened this summer? Didn't Professor Lupin say that the Patronus is a positive force that is unique to each witch and wizard?"

He nodded, still looking dazed. He slumped down into the chair as Ron contacted Sirius and Hermione wrote a letter while Hedwig waited patiently. Everyone could hear Sirius swearing colorfully from the mirror and saying that he and Remus would be there as soon as possible. When the mirror went silent, Fred and George turned to Harry, having heard Sirius say one of the Marauder names.

"Does Sirius know who the Marauders are?" George asked suspiciously. "He said that he and Moony would be here."

"Is it Professor Lupin?" Fred continued.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged amused looks before Harry told them who the Marauders were and of the unique bond they made. The twins' eyes went wide and they stared at him.

"So your fathers are the Marauders?" Fred whispered, looking shocked.

"But that would make you…" George added.

"The heir of the Marauders!" the twins finished at the same time.

Harry nodded, smiling. "I am, yes. Remus told me that he was very happy that you two had given me the map back in third year."

He was about to continue when the door slid open again, but instead of a dementor, there were several Death Eaters, pointing their wands to the six Gryffindors.

-----------------------------

End of chapter

A/N: I know, I am very cruel leaving you like this, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long. Anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed my story. I award you kudos. Keep up the reviewing and I also want to thank those who have put my story under their favorites or story alert. It means so much to me that so many of you love the story enough to decide to keep track of it.

Quick Poll: do you want Blood Brothers to continue into Harry's sixth and seventh years or just to Harry's fifth year? Let me know!

Next Chapter: Order to the Rescue. While Death Eaters invade the Hogwarts Express, Remus and Sirius gather whatever Order members they can find and go save the train but especially their son.


	9. Order to the Rescue

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and yes, I was mean wasn't I? Now, the wait is over. Let the Kicking-Death-Eater-Ass begin! Also, I am very happy that most of you want Blood Brothers to continue past fifth year. The poll is still open until the next chapter so please vote before it's over.

---------------------

**Last Time**

"_So your fathers are the Marauders?" Fred whispered, looking shocked._

"_But that would make you…" George added._

"_The heir of the Marauders!" the twins finished at the same time._

_Harry nodded, smiling. "I am, yes. Remus told me that he was very happy that you two had given me the map back in third year."_

_He was about to continue when the door slid open again, but instead of a dementor, there were several Death Eaters, pointing their wands to the six Gryffindors._

------------------------

**Chapter Seven**: _Order to the Rescue_

"Oh shit," Ron muttered, his face going pale.

------------------------

If the situation wasn't so dire, Remus would have laughed at the look of frustration and panic on his Brother's face. It wasn't every day that Sirius Black, aka Padfoot, would be panicked.

"Where are they?" Sirius hissed, glancing toward the fireplace. When he was silent for another minute, he slammed his hand onto the nearby wall, growling. "Damn it, Moony, we should be there and not waiting for the Order to arrive."

Remus opened his mouth to reply when the fire turned green and Dumbledore swept out from the fireplace, brushing the soot from his robes. Behind him the rest of the Order spewed out, wearing their red and gold Order robes.

"Finally," Sirius growled. "Now can we go?"

"Patience, Black," Moody grunted.

"Patience isn't what will keep my son alive, Moody. We should've been there by now."

Dumbledore ignored the men and pulled out a couple newspapers. "Make two groups and touch the Portkey. Also, just so you know, I doubt the train is being attacked by just dementors." The Order looked horrified as they figured what Dumbledore meant. Both the Weasley parents and Harry's fathers looked ready to pass out, their faces white.

-----------

"Hello Potter," one of the Death Eaters growled.

"Malfoy," Harry said evenly. He wasted no time in sending out a Stunning curse towards the group. The spell hit one of them but the rest began to retaliate, firing spells as fast as they could.

The rest of the compartment's occupants began to fight back as well, with Fred and George throwing whatever prank items they had. If the Gryffindors weren't so busy dueling, they would have fallen to the ground laughing at the results. Several of the Death Eaters were hit by Dungbombs and were attempting to cover their mouths and noses from the smell while they had spouted multi-colored hair and skin. One unfortunate Death Eater was a victim of several curses that resulted in his face covered in long tentacles that had large boils and his feet had been spelled to the ground.

Lucius Malfoy, the only Death Eater Harry could recognize at the moment, was attempting to knock Harry out. By the way the Death Eaters were attacking, Voldemort must've ordered them to knock out whoever was in their way of kidnapping Harry. Harry snorted at the thought. As if he would let that happen.

"HARRY! WATCH OUT!"

He dropped to the floor, avoiding a Stunning spell. Harry gave a silent thanks to Hermione and he began to fire spells as he pushed himself up. He only hoped that his fathers would get here soon before something happened.

--------------

Wormtail was at a crossroads. His master had ordered the Death Eaters to attack the Hogwarts Express and take Potter and to remove whoever was in their way. On the other hand, his son was in danger, the only son he would ever have in his life. He knew that Sirius and Remus would never forgive him if something happened to Harry, especially what the Dark Lord had in store for him.

Oh why did his life have to be so unfair?

Letting out a sigh, he sent a Stunning spell at one of the students and transformed into a rat.

--------------------

The Order froze at the sight of the unmoving train, multi-colored lights flying around the hallways and compartments. After a few seconds, the group rushed toward the train, intent on saving the children aboard.

Remus was the first one to reach the train and he ripped the door off its hinges. It was times like this that reminded the Order that the man was a werewolf other than the gentle man they knew. Immediately the Order boarded and began to fire their own spells with some of them tended to the injured and spelled students.

Once their way was clear, Remus and Sirius began to search the compartments for their son and his friends while the rest of the Order stunned or bound the remaining Death Eaters. The men's anxiousness grew as they barged into the compartments, not finding Harry.

------------------

"Give up, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "You are only prolonging the inevitable."

Harry didn't answer verbally but with his actions. From his position on the floor, Wormtail mentally encouraged his son to continue fighting while he scampered around to the elder Malfoy. With a burst of courage, the rat launched himself on Malfoy's leg, clamping his teeth down hard.

Malfoy yelped and this gave Harry the advantage to stun the older man. His eyes followed the gray rat that scurried away and he smiled.

_Thanks, Wormtail,_ he said. The teen knew better than to think he would get a reply back, but he was shocked when he heard, _you're welcome, Harry_.

Hermione stood up, wincing a little as her cut leg protested against the movement. "Did we get them?" she asked, looking around at the Death Eaters lying around.

"I think we did," Ron said just before Sirius and Remus' heads peeked in.

"Harry!" Sirius cried, jumping over the bodies to crush his son to his chest. "You're alright!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry replied, hugging Sirius back. He smiled at Remus, who smiled back and began to round up the Death Eaters.

----------------------

The Order began to filter out of the train with the stunned bodies of Death Eaters, some of them setting up Portkeys so the bodies could be sent to the Ministry for identification. The students watched from the windows, awed and thankful that no one was killed.

"We'll see you soon, kiddo," Sirius said to Harry as the Order beckoned for him and Remus to follow. "Don't get into too much trouble and remember what we said earlier."

Remus gave one final hug to his son before jumping off the train as the whistle blew and the train moved once more. He and Sirius waved to Harry once again before helping the Order.

--------------------

"_Crucio!_"

Wormtail squealed as he was, once again, the victim of the Dark Lord's temper. Not many of the Death Eaters had returned to their master and each of them was being punished for failing to bring Potter back. But Wormtail was the only one who wasn't feeling guilty about failing the mission. He was just glad that his son wasn't hurt.

"What are we to do now, Master?" one of the Death Eaters spoke fearfully after Wormtail was released.

"Organize an attack on Azkaban prison and then the Ministry. We need our comrades back if we are to bring the Light down," Voldemort replied angrily. "Now leave me!"

-----------------

End of chapter

A/N: Short but I just wanted to get the battle down with. But thanks to the 8 of you who reviewed the last chapter: adge9631, Vellouette, Kenaz Slytherin, Holen-Snape, semper paratis, Fiona12690, PadyandMoony, and xRosePetalx. Like I said, the poll is still open for one more chapter before I close it. From the sounds of it so far, everyone wants me to continue it but are split between wanting me to continue it with this story or have a sequel. And thanks, once again, to you lovely reviewers!

Next Chapter: Beginning of a New Term. Hogwarts is back in business and we get to meet the lovely new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor (one that we all love)


	10. Beginning of a New Term

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Wow! I feel so loved by all the lovely reviews I received. I am especially touched by aerohead1980's review, saying that Blood Brothers is one of the few original fics around nowadays in the HP fandom. That absolutely made my day. Also, I have decided, with your votes, to continue Blood Brothers in to Harry's other years as well or else I will let you guys know if I decide to place Harry's other years into a sequel. I am still not sure of what will happen. But anyway, here is the next chapter of Blood Brothers. And thanks again to the 11 reviewers of the previous chapter (xRosePetalx, PadyandMoony, SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329, Kenaz Slytherin, Alice4Ever, Vellouette, Fiona12690, evitavet, aerohead1980, adge9631, and teacher123). Hugs to you all!

_One last note_: I have now created a Yahoo! Group so any of my readers and reviewers can join. Please stop by my homepage and click on my homepage. It will take you straight there. I can answer questions and a whole lot more on there.

And most of the wording of Professor Umbridge's speech comes from the fifth book.

--------------

Last Time

"_What are we to do now, Master?" one of the Death Eaters spoke fearfully after Wormtail was released._

"_Organize an attack on Azkaban prison and then the Ministry. We need our comrades back if we are to bring the Light down," Voldemort replied angrily. "Now leave me!"_

------------------------

**Chapter Eight**: _Beginning of a New Term_

------------------------

The students hurriedly entered the castle, most still frightened over what had happened on the trail. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, though still terrified, were mostly tired from the whole ordeal. They just wanted the Welcoming Feast to be over with quickly so they could rest, Harry especially. Before the trio even hit the Great Hall earlier, Professor McGonagall swooped down upon them and ushered them toward Madam Pomfrey, with Ginny and the twins following. When they were healed up, Pomfrey shooed them to the Great Hall for the feast, mumbling that they needed to eat something.

"Hurry up," Ron whined, his stomach growling. The others around him hid their snickers.

Dumbledore made a few small announcements before he waved his hands and the tables groaned under the weight of the food. Ron let out a sigh and began stuffing his face, much to everyone's disgust. Hermione made a noise and returned to her own food. Harry ate slowly, not feeling hungry. His eyes were looking up along the Head table before he spotted an unfamiliar woman sitting where the other Defense teachers have sat before. She had curly, mouse-brown hair that was hiding under a pink knitted hat and she also had a fluffy pink cardigan over her robes. Harry also noted that she vaguely looked like a frog, with her wide mouth and her prominent eyes. _That must be Umbridge_, Harry thought.

It wasn't until someone shook his shoulder that he realized that the food had disappeared and Dumbledore began to stand up.

"Welcome to another term!" he said cheerfully, his blue eyes gazing around the Hall. "I have a few announcements to make before you head off to your common rooms. First years ought to make note that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits, as well as some of our older hands as well." He winked at the trio, who only rolled their eyes in response. "Mr. Filch has posted a new list of prohibited items on his office door and would like to remind you to not use magic in the corridors outside of your classes.

"Also, we have two changes in staffing this year. I would like to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking over for the Care of Magical Creatures in Hagrid's absence. Also, I would like to welcome Professor Umbridge, who has consented to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes." He waited until the applause had diminished before continuing. "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place…"

"_Hem, hem_."

Dumbledore stopped speaking and turned toward Professor Umbridge, who was now standing and making her way around the table. He backed down, taking his seat and staring avidly at the new professor. The other teachers, however, didn't look like they wanted to listen to her. Professor McGonagall's lips thinned, Professor Flitwick looked ready to fall off his chair, and Professor Snape merely sneered at her while others looked to her with raised eyebrows and open jaws.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she began, her voice high-pitched and sounded rather girly, making everyone wince as she spoke, "for those kind words of welcome." She cleared her throat again and continued. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" She gazed around with a smile.

"She's nutters," Ron muttered.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends."

"Yeah right," the twins, Fred and George, muttered this time, making some of the other Gryffindors snicker.

"I wouldn't want to be friends with her," Parvati Patil was saying to Lavender Brown. "She has bad fashion sense." Lavender giggled.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction." She went on and on about how important it was to learn how to hone their magic. Afterwards, Umbridge bowed to the staff members, though none bowed back. They merely stared at her like she was nothing they had seen before.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of this school has brought something new to the task of running this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be decay and stagnation. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

"She is rather longwinded, isn't she?" Seamus Finnigan whispered loudly.

Umbridge never noticed that hardly anyone was paying attention before she finally began to close her speech. "Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Finally, she went to take her seat, smiling widely. Dumbledore stood up and clapped, urging others to do so. There was a scattered applause.

"What does she mean?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Didn't you listen at all?" she asked.

"What? It was the dullest speech I have ever heard and I grew up with Percy," he grumbled.

She glanced around her before sighing as Dumbledore completed the rest of his announcements. "It means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Then she stood up. "Come on, Ron, let's round up the first years."

Harry had forgotten that Ron was named prefect and he tried to squash his jealousy as he bade them goodbye and left the Great Hall with everyone else. He got lost in his thoughts as he made his way up to the Gryffindor tower, trying to avoid listening in on the whispers and stares around him. Some students even backed away from him, fear written clearly on their faces.

By the time he made it to the portrait, Harry realized that he didn't know the password into the common room.

"Password?" the Fat Lady replied, staring intently at him.

"Dunno," he said glumly, forcing his hands in his pockets.

"I've got it, Harry!" Neville Longbottom said. He grinned and said, "Mimbulus mimbletonia!"

The portrait smiled and opened, revealing the red and gold interior within. Harry followed Neville in, smiling inwardly at the thought that Neville finally remembered something.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked as they took a couple chairs by the fire.

"It was nice. Gran bought me this," he said, showing off what looked like a cactus with several boils on it. "That's why I remembered the password this time. It has a defense mechanism that is buried within these boils. I heard it stinks something awful."

"Good on you, Neville," the black-haired teen replied. He yawned. "Listen, I'm going to head to bed. I got tired while I was fighting those Death Eaters."

"Night," Neville said as Harry headed up.

As soon as Harry got to his bed, he pulled open his trunk and took out the mirror. "Sirius Black," he spoke clearly. Harry placed up silencing spells so that no one could hear what was going on.

Sirius' face appeared in the mirror, smiling. "Hey, pup. Got to Hogwarts safely?"

"Yeah. McGonagall made sure we were healed before ushering us to the feast. And you were right about Umbridge. She's a piece of work." Harry went on to tell his dark-haired father about her speech.

"Make sure you don't give her a reason to discipline you, Harry," the older wizard responded. "Umbridge is waiting for you to slip something about Voldemort's return so she can tell everyone else 'the truth'."

"But…"

"I know, pup. So does the Order. But the world isn't ready to believe that Voldemort is back, especially when you supposedly defeated him nearly fourteen years ago. Just please be careful."

The Gryffindor agreed when Sirius started to make the 'kicked puppy' look on his face. He bade Sirius good night before he changed his clothes and fell asleep, not waiting for his roommates to come in.

---------------

End of chapter

A/N: This chapter would've been up last week if not for my short-lived writer's block. I swear, I would spend hours just staring at my laptop, wishing some kind of inspiration would hit. I also rewrote the beginning of the chapter a couple times, since I couldn't decide which beginning I liked better.

Also, my next updates may be a bit slower since I got accepted into a nearby college for the summer semester and I got other things going on too. I can only hope you guys can bear with me. And thanks again to my lovely reviewers and the voters. I love you all!

Next Chapter: Defense. Harry and his classmates start the new term and have their very first lesson with Umbridge.


	11. Defense

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Wow! I'm now halfway to 100 reviews now! Thanks to all of you for reviewing, including the 7 who reviewed chapter 8 (PadyandMoony (I know! I love that look too!), adge9631, Vellouette (I hope Harry listens to his Dad too… and I am the writer! lol), aerohead1980, Kenaz Slytherin, xRosePetalx, and HarrySirius Fan). 6 of you, I can tell, are very loyal to my story, as you review each chapter every time I update. That makes me very happy and I thank you very much for that. Anyway, here is the next installment of Blood Brothers. Hope you enjoy!

-------------------

Last Time

"_I know, pup. So does the Order. But the world isn't ready to believe that Voldemort is back, especially when you supposedly defeated him nearly fourteen years ago. Just please be careful."_

_The Gryffindor agreed when Sirius started to make the 'kicked puppy' look on his face. He bade Sirius good night before he changed his clothes and fell asleep, not waiting for his roommates to come in._

--------------------

**Chapter Nine**_: Defense_

--------------------

Harry could feel a headache coming on and the day hadn't begun yet. Students kept staring at him as if he would suddenly burst out screaming things about how the Dark Lord was back. Even one of his roommates, Seamus Finnigan, was against him. It was maddening but he ignored the stares as much as he could. Also, Hermione was fuming that Ron wouldn't do anything to stop his twin brothers, Fred and George, from using students to test their new products.

Angelina Johnson, the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, had also stopped by to tell him about her new position and that they were going to hold tryouts for Keeper, as Oliver Wood had graduated back in Harry's third year and Quidditch had been canceled last year due to the Triwizard Tournament.

Taking one last sip of his juice, the teen gathered his school bag and hurried out of the Great Hall toward his lessons, Ron and Hermione behind him talking about the upcoming O.W.L.s. Harry had already learned about the exams from his werewolf father, who felt that Harry should have a jumpstart on revising for the exams. Sirius laughed as Remus had handed Harry a list of what he should study. Harry knew that if Hermione had gotten hold of the list, he would never get it back.

History of Magic was as boring as ever, Professor Binns' voice droned on and on about something or other. Harry and Ron were thankful when they began to descend down toward the dungeons for Potions, Hermione shaking her head as they yawned.

"Honestly you two, you should pay attention for once," she said.

"Maybe when Binns decides to step down as Professor," Ron replied, snickering. Harry held in his laughter so that Hermione wouldn't have to yell at him too.

Just as they turned around the corner, Harry nearly ran into someone. When he managed to pull away, blushing and ready to apologize, he recognized it was Cho Chang, a sixth year Ravenclaw who had dated Cedric Diggory last year before he died.

"Hey Harry," Cho said softly. "Have a good summer?"

"Yeah, I did," Harry said honestly. "How was yours?" He nearly slapped himself as he asked the question. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that."

She smiled sadly. "No, it's okay. Mine was alright…"

"Is that a Tornados badge?" Ron interrupted, pointing at the badge pinned on her robes.

"Yes, it is."

"Have you always supported them or did you just decide to do so because they are at the top of the League?" Ron demanded.

Cho looked at him coolly. "For your information, I have supported them since I was young. See you around, Harry." She walked off, slinging her school bag around her shoulder.

"You have no tact!" Hermione hissed, hitting Ron over the head. Harry tried to hide his laughter once more "She wanted to talk to Harry and you just had to go on about Quidditch instead!"

Harry joined the crowd that was waiting outside of the dungeons where Professor Snape had his Potions class. He had never thought of Cho for the whole summer and that made him feel bad. Sure, he no longer had a crush on her but he should have at least sent a letter to her. He knew that she must still be hurting from Cedric's death. Harry instantly shook the memories out of his head, not wanting to relive them again.

The door opened and the students filtered in, taking their seats. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual seats in the back. Professor Severus Snape was known to hate all the Hogwarts Houses except for the one he looked after, Slytherin. He also held a deep hatred for Harry because of his father (or fathers now).

Snape swept into the room, his black gaze roaming around the room. "Settle down," he said softly. His voice seemed to vibrate through the room and all the noise disappeared. "As you all are aware, this year is one of the hardest you will ever have within this school," he continued coldly, taking his usual place in front of the room. "This next June you will be sitting through one of the more important examinations you will experience. For most of you, this will be the last time you will ever set foot into this classroom." He especially glared at most of the Gryffindors, eyeing Neville and Harry. "I only take in the students who score the highest on their O.W.L.s in my N.E.W.T. class, so if you wish to continue learning about Potions I suspect you better smarten yourselves up."

The Potions professor pointed his wand at the blackboard and instantly words appeared on the surface. "But for now, you will be brewing a potion that will appear on your examinations: the Draught of Peace, which brings the drinker a sense of peace, calming anxiety and soothing irritation. If you mess this potion up, you will more than likely make the drinker succumb into a deep and, most often, irreversible sleep, so pay close attention." Harry saw Hermione sit up straighter, hoping to prove herself to the professor. "Instructions are on the blackboard and your ingredients are in the store cupboards. You have an hour and a half… get to work."

Professor Snape floated around the room as the fifth years set to work, giving out comments (more like barking them out and scaring the poor student) at every opportune moment. Harry noticed that the potion was a difficult one and the ingredients had to be added at the precise time the instructions told you.

"A light silver vapor should be appearing over your cauldrons," Snape called as the clock indicated that they had ten minutes left of class. Harry breathed a sigh when he saw that his cauldron was admitting a silver mist and hoped that Snape wouldn't think he copied off of Hermione, who had the same result. Ron's, however, was spitting out green sparks and the tips of his ears went pink when the older wizard came around and sneered at it. "Pathetic, Weasley. Can't you read the board properly?" Several Slytherins snickered at his comment. "_Evanesco_!" The entire contents of his cauldron were emptied. He lingered to eye Harry and Hermione's cauldrons before telling the others to bottle their potions and giving them their homework.

"He's a down right git, he is," Ron hissed as he followed his friends out. "I'm not the only one who messed the potion up."

Harry and Hermione remained silent, not wanting to comment and make their red-haired friend angrier. The three made their way toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, dreading the class for the first time since their second year. Remus and the fake Moody had at least done a decent job of teaching, but they knew Umbridge would be worse than the other two teachers.

"I don't care that he is spying for Dumbledore," Ron continued, "he's still a foul git."

"Sirius would be happy to hear that you agree," Harry mumbled.

"And you don't? Come on, Harry, the man has been after you since he first saw you enter Hogwarts. How can you not hate the man?" Ron hissed, whirling around to face Harry.

Harry looked over at Hermione, who was staring ahead but he knew she was listening as well. "I know Snape hates me, but I have come to respect him. He's risking his life so our side will always know what is going on from Voldemort's front." He ignored Ron's flinch at the mention of Voldemort's name. "I don't care if he hates me because of my fathers and nor do I care that one of them hates his guts."

"I wish you had turned out more like James and Sirius did," Ron grumbled as they reached the Defense classroom. "You sound more like Professor Lupin." He brushed past Harry and took a seat in the back of the room.

"I'm glad you turned out more like Professor Lupin than Sirius," Hermione whispered as they joined him. "Especially now since we have the O.W.L.s coming up."

"Yeah," Harry said, feeling slightly down that Ron wasn't talking to him. He may like Ron and all, but he needed to learn to grow up and forgive what might seem to be an impossible situation. "Though you should have heard Sirius when he learned that I wouldn't play pranks like he and James did."

Hermione hid a smile. "I bet he threw a fit."

"He did. Remus just sat there with a grin on his face."

"What are you going to do about Wormtail? I mean, since Umbridge is here, you obviously can't send letters out to him. He's going to be worried if you don't talk to him."

Harry was about to answer when he noticed the rest of the students filtering in. He told her that he would tell her later as he got out his book, some sheets of parchment, his quill and ink, and waited for Umbridge to appear. He kept going over mentally what Remus and Sirius had told him about Umbridge, how not to give her a reason to give him a detention just so she could squash the rumors. He only hoped that he could keep his word that he wouldn't.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Umbridge enter the room in her fluffy pink cardigan over her robes. Her hat was gone, making her hair seem even bigger than it was. She had a sickly sweet smile on her toad-like face.

"Good afternoon!" she cried. Umbridge frowned when no one rushed to answer her. "Come now, that won't do. When I greet you, I expect a reply. Let's try it again. Good afternoon class!" The classroom repeated the greeting and the smile reappeared on her face. "Good! That was much better."

Umbridge pointed her wand at the blackboard and curly writing appeared, saying, "Defense Against the Dark Arts: a Return to Basic Principles."

"The past four years you have had this class has been remarkably unstable and uninformative. Each professor has not stayed on for more than year and none of their teachings have been fulfilling the requirements needed for your O.W.L. examinations. You will therefore be relieved that I will be attempting to help you with that little problem. The entire Ministry has approved of what I will be teaching you."

She tapped her wand on the blackboard again and more words accompanied what was previously written on the board. It read: "Course Aims: 1) Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic, 2) Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used, and 3) Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use."

Umbridge waited until the class had finished writing down what was on the board before continuing, the smile still on her face. "Do you all have the selected text _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?" Her smile widened when they gave their consent that they had the book. "Very good, but you should say, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. Let's try that again. Do you have the selected text?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," the class said together.

"Much better! Now I would like for you to turn to chapter one and read it. There ought to be no talking as you read."

The classroom became silent as everyone had taken the book out and was now reading, or most of them were. Some students seemed to doze off as they stared at the pages but there was one student who didn't look down at her book. Hermione was staring ahead, her book untouched. Once Professor Umbridge seemed to realize that she was not reading, she walked over to her.

"Do you have a question about the chapter, dear?" she asked in her high-pitched voice.

"Not about the chapter, Professor," Hermione replied. "I have already read it. I got a question about the course aims."

"And your name is…?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think that the course aims are perfectly explained if you have read them."

"I don't see anything about using defensive magic, Professor. In the O.W.L.s we have a theory portion and a portion based on practical use. I am just wondering when we will be using defensive magic in this class."

Professor Umbridge stared at her and let out a giggle. "Using defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine a situation where you would use defensive spells within my classroom, Miss Granger. Surely you are not expecting to be attacked while I am here, are you?"

"So we aren't going to use spells in here?" Ron asked.

"Students will raise their hands if they have a question, Mr.…?"

"Weasley," Ron said.

Umbridge was walking back to her desk when she noticed Hermione's hand was in the air. She smiled. "You have another question, Miss Granger?" Her big eyes flickered toward Harry before turning back to the girl.

"Surely the reason why there is a Defense Against the Dark Arts class is to practice defensive spells, Professor?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained expert, Miss Granger?"

"No but…"

"Well, then, I'm afraid that you are not qualified to decide what will be learned within the classroom. Wizards older and cleverer than you have devised how this class will run." Her eyes slid back over to Harry, expecting him to have a say. Harry did, but he held his tongue, just as his fathers had told him to do. She had her own opinion, just as he did. Their gaze broke when Umbridge noticed Dean Thomas' hand in the air. "Yes Mr.….?"

"Dean Thomas. What if we do get attacked? What good will it be, not knowing how to use a spell if the situation called for action?"

"Tell me, Mr. Thomas, do you expect to be attacked in this classroom?"

"No…"

"Then there should be no more talk about using defensive magic in the classroom. Your past teachers of this subject were very irresponsible in making you believe that you are about to be attacked, especially from dangerous half-breeds."

Harry nearly broke his word when he heard Umbridge talk about Remus like that. Thankfully, he was not the only one who bristled at that. "If you mean Professor Lupin," Dean said vehemently, "he was the best we ever had…"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas. I'm afraid I have to take five points from Gryffindor for your little outburst. As I said," she said, taking her position in front of the class and staring sternly out at them, "you have had teachers who have frightened you into believing that you will be attacked either by Dark wizards or Dark creatures."

"No we weren't!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Your hand wasn't up, Miss Granger!" Umbridge hissed. "It is my understanding that not only were you taught by a half-breed but you were also subjected to illegal curses last year…"

"But he turned out to be a maniac," Seamus cried, "even if we did learn loads from him…"

"I did not see your hand, Mr.…?"

"Finnigan, ma'am."

"I do not care about the way your past teachers have run this classroom, but I will tell you now that the material you learn this year will help you pass your examinations, which is what school is all about, isn't it?" She stared out amongst the teens, expecting someone to contradict her. She smiled when no one did. "Good. Now return to your reading and no more talking from any of you."

------------

"What a horrible woman!" Hermione exclaimed once they were out of hearing distance of Umbridge. "She won't let us learn about how to use spells! How can we pass our practical Defense O.W.L. if we can't practice?"

Harry shrugged. Ron looked over at him oddly. "You know, I expected that you would say something, especially when she badmouthed Professor Lupin in front of you."

"She has her own opinion, Ron," Harry began, rubbing his temples. His headache was getting worse. "I can't help it that she doesn't agree with what the other teachers thought. Besides, I already promised Dad and Papa that I wouldn't say anything that would make her beat it out of my head."

Hermione couldn't hide her smile when she noticed what Harry had called Sirius and Professor Lupin. "That was very smart of them, Harry," she said. "I'm proud that you kept your word."

Ron, however, was not pleased at all. He picked up some speed and walked ahead of them as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

------------

End of chapter

A/N: Wow... that was a long chapter, no? I ended up shortening Umbridge's lesson since I started to put too much of what was in the book in here. I wanted to add my own touch, so I cut it a bit short. And there you go… Harry kept his word. I only hope that he keeps it for the rest of the term.

Thanks again to my lovely reviewers. Keep on reviewing as much as you can.


	12. The Dreams

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Thanks once again to the lovely reviewers of chapter 9. I ended up replying to most of the reviews already, so I won't do it here. I also noticed that I forgot to tell you what the next chapter would entail. Sorry about that, but I was rushed into ending the chapter as fast as possible. Also, be prepared for a different kind of Ron for awhile. I know most of you have already commented on how stupid he is, but it's only because he's not happy that his best mate is becoming more sensible, more like Hermione. Eventually he will come around but give it some time.

Anyway, here is the next chapter for Blood Brothers and I hope you'll enjoy it!

---------------------

Last Time

_Hermione couldn't hide her smile when she noticed what Harry had called Sirius and Professor Lupin. "That was very smart of them, Harry," she said. "I'm proud that you kept your word."_

_Ron, however, was not pleased at all. He picked up some speed and walked ahead of them as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner._

------------------

**Chapter Ten**: _The Dreams_

------------------

Harry wanted to scream. Ron was ignoring both him and Hermione, choosing to sit with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Hermione had told Harry that he would eventually go back to being friends with them, but Harry wondered when that would be. His nerves were already frazzled from Umbridge and Snape and the weird feelings he received out of nowhere, especially anger. He also began dreaming of a dark, narrow corridor with a single door at the end. Every time he dreamed this, he could feel himself become excited as he neared it. His hand barely touched the knob when he woke, drenched in a cold sweat.

"Go to Dumbledore," Hermione hissed at him when he told her of the dreams. "Or at least write them down or tell your fathers."

"I can't go to Dumbledore or Sirius and Remus, Hermione. They're busy with other things," Harry replied gloomily, rolling a sausage around his plate. He didn't feel hungry this morning, not after waking up after the dream.

"Then write them down in your Dream Oracle book. Keep records of it until you can go to someone."

Harry eventually agreed to pacify his friend. Then he gave a hiss and clutched at his stomach as a brief burst of happiness swept inside him. Somehow, the happiness made him feel sick.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder and notifying the entire hall that something was wrong. The Slytherins immediately began to gloat while the other tables had a mixture of feelings. Professor McGonagall was making her way down to the duo.

"Come with me, Potter, Granger," she barked and the two Gryffindor students followed her, their bags slung over their shoulders. She led them up to her office and gestured for them to take seats on the other side of her desk. "Are you alright, Potter?" she asked immediately after closing the door.

"I'm fine now," Harry said honestly.

"What happened in the Great Hall?" the older woman asked, taking a seat. Harry and Hermione noted that she looked concerned.

"I was talking with Hermione when I felt this surge of happiness. It just came out of nowhere and I wasn't feeling happy at the time. For some reason, that feeling of happiness made me feel sick."

McGonagall's thin eyebrows rose sharply. "So you are saying this feeling of… happiness… is not your own?"

Harry bit his tongue when he felt his anger rise. Why was he so angry all of a sudden? "No, Professor. And this wasn't the first time I felt an emotion that wasn't my own."

"I see. Tell me, Potter, do you believe that you are an empath?"

"Not that I know." He looked up at the Transfiguration professor. "What is going on?"

McGonagall let out a sigh. "I wish I knew what to tell you, Potter. But for now, keep track of when you feel these feelings and what you are feeling. If they do continue, tell me and I will alert the Headmaster."

-----------------

The rest of the day didn't go well either. It seemed all of the professors wanted to keep the fifth year students constantly informed of the upcoming O.W.L. examinations coming up. Harry and Hermione found themselves holing up in the library, studying the past four years of information as well as what they were learning now. They were the only two in Transfiguration that completely vanished their mice and therefore didn't have homework for that class, something that seemed to infuriate Ron even further.

"It's like he's acting like he did last year," Harry remarked to Hermione as they went over their notes for Potions. "When he was jealous when I became a Hogwarts champion."

"He'll get over it, Harry, just like last year." Hermione went silent as she continued to work on her Potions essay, her quill scratching at the roll of parchment in front of her. Harry let out a sigh and went back to work.

Later that night, he pulled out a sheet of parchment and began to write about what happened that day. Harry wrote all of his feelings; especially about the constant anger he was in, how he didn't understand why he was so angry. Once he finished, he rolled it up and went to bed, feeling a little better.

--------------

_He was getting closer. The dark wood of the door blended in with the dark but he could see it clearly, as if someone had shined light upon it. A feeling of excitement rushed through his veins and he found that a grin spread across his face in anticipation. He would go inside that door and find what he wanted, always wanted. He could taste the sweet victory in his mouth._

_A thin hand reached out to touch the cool knob and he felt his excitement grow. His hand fastened around the knob and he turned it, grinning wider when he heard the door click open and he pushed it forward…_

Harry jack-knifed forward, panting heavily as if he had just finished running. His eyes glanced madly around the dorm room as if expecting something to come jumping out at him. When he finally calmed down, the fifteen-year-old unconsciously shivered and pulled his blanket closer around him. Why was he dreaming this? Why couldn't he just dream of having his own family or of having Christmas with his fathers in Grimmauld Place?

He reached out for his roll of parchment and began to write about the dream, including every vivid detail he could remember. Once he was satisfied, Harry rolled up the parchment and set it back down on his bedside table. He glanced out the window and groaned when he noticed the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon, turning the sky pink and gold. Muttering to himself, the Boy-Who-Lived tumbled out of bed and began to get dressed. There was no sense in trying to catch a few more hours of sleep. He could still feel the excitement running through his blood and he shivered once again.

Harry took a seat on a sofa in the common room and stared off into the fireplace, getting lost in his thoughts. He wished Remus and Sirius weren't currently on a mission or he would call them on the mirror to tell them what was going on. He desperately needed someone, a trusted adult, to confide in, someone who could listen to his problems and help him overcome them. As much as he loved Hermione, he knew he couldn't tell her about what he dreamt. It was bad enough she knew about the odd feelings he received. Besides, Hermione would nag at him until he finally went to Dumbledore and he knew that the man wasn't available. In fact, it seemed that the older man was avoiding him. He wanted to go up to his office and demand the older man to answer his questions, to help him understand why he was having such a vivid dream and why he was feeling happiness and anger at odd moments.

Harry was torn from his thoughts when the common room seemed to fill with grumbling students. He let out a sigh and exited the common room, needing a place to clear his head properly. As he did so, he never saw two sets of eyes watching him with concern.

---------------------

"Argh!"

Sirius snickered as a drenching Remus glared at him, his body soaked completely. He had been bored of watching the werewolf sleep while the sun rose up in the sky. Besides, Remus would always wake at the crack of dawn normally.

"What, may I ask, was that for?" Remus asked, his voice dangerously low.

"You needed to wake up, Brother," Sirius replied, pretending to study his fingernails. "I swear you sleep too much the day before and after the full moon, even when you are on the Wolfsbane potion."

"Can't help it, Padfoot," the werewolf commented, stretching. He grabbed his wand and cast a Drying charm on his body. "At least we only have to stay here another few days before we can leave."

"That's the best news I've heard yet," the older man growled. "I can't stand one more minute out here. Besides, it means that we can't contact Harry at all."

Remus withheld a smile that was threatening to burst. Harry was definitely a much cheerful topic to talk about than their mission. It had been killing the men when they couldn't contact their son while they went traipsing around Europe, contacting various werewolf packs and giant camps. They had also been to a couple dragon preserves, including the one Charlie Weasley was working in. So far, they had been successful in convincing the groups to not surrender to Voldemort but some of them claimed neutral in the upcoming war.

"So, when's breakfast?" Sirius whined, forcing Remus from his thoughts. Frowning, the younger man whacked him over the head and walked away from their hotel room.

------------------

Umbridge seemed to be in it for Harry. She kept insulting Remus and Hagrid and even denied that Voldemort was alive, that Cedric Diggory wasn't murdered at all. Harry really wanted to yell at her, to shake her and make her understand that Voldemort was alive and that half-breeds weren't necessarily as evil as everyone seemed. Hermione kept shooting him sympathetic glances and squeezed his hand under their table. Ron shot him dirty glances and had decided that enough was enough.

"You-Know-Who is back! Cedric Diggory didn't die because of an unfortunate accident. He was murdered!" Ron yelled, standing up as Umbridge continued to talk about Diggory's death.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge began slowly, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Harry was there the entire time. He saw Diggory get murdered and witnessed You-Know-Who's rebirth. I for one agree with him."

Hermione and Harry stared at Ron with wide eyes. Sure, they knew that he believed them, but he was standing up for Harry, even when they weren't talking?

"How dare you?" the older witch whispered dangerously. "There has been no sighting whatsoever of the Dark Lord. Therefore, he has not come back. You are foolish to believe…"

"I am not foolish! It's the truth and you're too blinded to see it!"

The room fell silent and everyone except Umbridge stared at Ron with horror. Umbridge, however, stood calmly at the front of the room. Her large eyes swung over to meet Harry's eyes.

"Detention, Mr. Potter," she whispered in her high-pitched girlish voice.

"He didn't do anything, Professor!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Be quiet, Miss Granger, or I will be forced to deduct points from Gryffindor," the Defense professor said, her voice still quiet. She continued to stare at Harry. "Meet me after dinner tonight."

Harry felt his heart sink. Tonight was the tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Angelina wasn't going to be happy when she heard that he had gotten himself a detention. She wouldn't believe that he didn't mean to get it.

------------------

End of chapter

A/N: Yay! I managed to update both of my stories in one day! Go me! Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter, even if Harry managed to get a detention from Umbridge. Keep on reviewing!

Next chapter: Detention. Harry serves his detention with Umbridge and finally hears from his fathers.


	13. Detention

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Thanks once again to my reviewers. It is you who makes my day that much brighter and cheerful. This will a short note, so I can get on with the next chapter. Also, you might see a few original characters pop up in the story. I warn you now that they are of my creation and if you want to ever use them yourself, you have to ask. Anyway, here is chapter eleven and I hope you enjoy it (even if it has the evil Defense professor in it).

Also, beware of a few bad words that will appear in this chapter.

-------------

Last Time

"_Be quiet, Miss Granger, or I will be forced to deduct points from Gryffindor," the Defense professor said, her voice still quiet. She continued to stare at Harry. "Meet me after dinner tonight."_

_Harry felt his heart sink. Tonight was the tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Angelina wasn't going to be happy when she heard that he had gotten himself a detention. She wouldn't believe that he didn't mean to get it._

---------------

**Chapter Eleven**: _Detention_

---------------

As Harry sat in his dorm working on his homework, he heard a voice saying his name and felt the mirror in his pocket vibrate. Smiling, he dropped his quill and pulled out the square mirror, which revealed Sirius' beaming face.

"Sirius!" Harry cried happily. Though he could call his fathers Dad and Papa around his friends and himself, he couldn't bring himself to call them that when they were around. "You're back!"

"Yup. How are you? Has Umbridge done anything yet?"

"I'm fine. She keeps degrading Remus and Professor Dumbledore and she just gave me a detention, for no reason."

Sirius looked angry. "She gave you a detention? For no reason whatsoever? That… that _bitch_ has gone too far."

"Snape does the same thing, Sirius," Harry said, wondering why he was defending the professor. "And you don't see him being disciplined."

His dark-haired father let out a sigh and scrubbed a face across his face. He just opened his mouth before he looked to his left. "Sorry but Moony is demanding to use the mirror." Sirius looked amused. "And people think the wolf is a force to be reckoned with."

"SIRIUS!" Harry giggled when he heard his other father shout from the mirror.

"Fine, fine. Keep your knickers on, Moony love."

Harry continued to laugh as he watched the mirror change faces so that Remus' face showed on the surface.

"He's your Brother, Remus," Harry replied through his laughter.

"And he's your father, Harry." Remus shook his head.

"So are you, if you didn't notice."

The werewolf smiled. "Yes. Anyway, I heard about your detention. You're sure you didn't do or say anything that made her give you one?"

"I swear, Remus. I bit my tongue as she continued to undermine you and Professor Dumbledore. I wanted to yell at her when she called you a half-breed."

"And I am very thankful that you didn't. A lot of witches and wizards view people like me as not human and therefore not worthy of respect or attention." He gave Harry a look when his son opened his mouth. "No, Harry. I have learned to accept that and you should too." Remus sighed. "So, how did you get this detention?"

Harry began to explain what was going on and how Ron decided that Umbridge needed to be yelled at and mentioned that Harry saw Voldemort rise and saw Cedric die. He found that he had to often remind himself not to cry or become upset, though it seemed that his light-haired werewolf father noticed it.

"You shouldn't be ashamed to cry, cub," Remus responded. "I seriously doubt you have given yourself time to properly grieve over what happened last year. You shouldn't bottle your feelings up, as they just continue to grow until you can no longer handle it and it makes you burst."

"But I need to be strong, Papa," Harry said, not knowing what he was saying, as he found himself upset. "The wizarding world needs me to be…"

"You can stop right there, Harry," Remus commanded, though he felt his heart soar when Harry called him Papa. "What you need to realize is that you are also a child and that you are not invincible. You do have feelings and you are human. Crying is not a sign of weakness."

"Uncle Vernon didn't believe that," Harry whispered but his father heard all the same. Remus' face hardened and Harry felt his heart race. "Don't go after him, Remus, please. He was just…"

"He had no right to tell you that, cub, nor did he have a right to lock you up." He gave his son a smile after he said that. "And don't worry about me going after Dursley, or your other father, for that matter. We'll just settle for cursing his existence."

"Moony, your time is up," Harry heard Sirius whine from the mirror. He burst out laughing when he heard what his other father said after that. Remus' face hardened again.

"Excuse me for a second, cub." His face disappeared and there was silence for a second before Harry heard a loud yelp. The young Gryffindor tried to stifle his laughter, especially when Remus' smug face appeared in the mirror. "Sorry about that. I just had to teach my Brother some manners."

Harry looked at his clock and he groaned when he saw it was almost dinner time. "I have to get going anyway, Remus. Dinner is soon and I have my detention afterwards."

"Make sure you don't do anything foolish, Harry," Remus warned. "Don't give her any more ammunition if you can help it." Before he vanished from the mirror, he locked eyes with his son and Harry felt his heart stop for a second when he saw the emotions floating in the amber eyes. "I love you, cub."

"Love you too, Papa," Harry replied. "Tell Siri I love him too."

"Will do." Remus then vanished from the mirror, leaving it blank so only Harry could see his reflection. He sighed and slipped the mirror into his trunk.

---------------

"Moony," Sirius whined from his spot in the living room. "Please lift the spell."

"No," Remus said from the desk, his quill scratching at the parchment on the hard surface. "You should have known better than to interrupt me."

"But that's only when it's the full moon and that passed yesterday." The older man tried to wiggle his way off of the couch but his legs were attached onto the soft material.

"You know more than anybody that my wolf is still sensitive the week of the full moon. You shouldn't have called me those names." He placed a thoughtful look on his face and he stroked his chin to add an effect. "Maybe…hmm…"

"What are you thinking, Moony?" Sirius questioned.

"I am thinking of using those names the next time you go into overprotective mode, taking out the werewolf comment anyway." The werewolf smirked when he saw his friend protest quite loudly. "Payback is a bitch, Paddy."

--------------

Harry knocked on Umbridge's door, his schoolbag slung over one shoulder. He really dreaded this detention, much more than he dreaded his detentions with Snape. He could only hope he would continue to keep his mouth shut as he had the past few weeks.

"Come in," came Umbridge's high-pitched voice. She glanced up from her desk when he came in and a sickly sweet smile stretched her wide mouth. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Please, take a seat."

Harry dropped his bag and sat down at the extra desk in her office. He noticed that there were some sheets of parchment in front of him but no quill or ink.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter," Umbridge continued, handing over a dark red quill. "I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'."

"How many times, Professor?" he asked politely.

A smile flitted across her lips. "As long as it takes for it to _sink_ in." She turned back to her papers.

Harry frowned. "There's no ink."

"Oh, you don't need any."

Thinking it was a self-inking quill, Harry thought nothing of it. He pressed the tip onto the parchment and began to write. As he finished the first line, he could feel an itching sensation on the back of his left hand. Harry ignored it and continued to write, letting out a wince when the sensation came back stronger. When he finally got annoyed at the sensation, he took a quick glance down and stared in shock.

On the back of his hand, he could clearly see his own handwriting spelling out _I must not tell lies_. Gulping, the teen raised horrified eyes to the witch. She seemed to know he was looking at her and she glanced up.

"Something wrong, dear?" she asked in a sugary sweet tone.

"Nothing," he said.

Umbridge smiled and returned to her correcting. Breathing out a sigh, Harry turned back to his lines, seeing that the words had blurred out slightly. Every time he wrote the line, it appeared on his hand before healing over, leaving faint marks.

It seemed like days until Umbridge asked him to stop. She examined his hand and clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Seems you need a few more days, Mr. Potter. Please report back here at the same time tomorrow and the day after."

He grabbed his bag and left the office quickly. When he found the closest bathroom, Harry barged in and ran cold water over the irritated skin. He was vaguely relieved to see that his hand was just red, that you couldn't see that he was mutilating his hand.

--------------

"She kept you pretty late," Hermione said after he returned to the common room. "How did it go?"

"I just wrote lines," Harry replied, collapsing onto the armchair next to his friend.

"Oh." She seemed a little disappointed. The room became quiet as Harry got lost in his thoughts and Hermione worked on her essays.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said abruptly, snatching his bag and headed upstairs.

---------------

Harry gritted his teeth as he got familiar with the itching sensation on the back of his left hand. Umbridge remained quiet but her eyes flicked to him every so often. Finally, she put her quill down and faced him, lacing her fingers together.

"You know, I don't understand why you want to make everyone believe that He is back," she said calmly. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone, defeated by you when you were only an infant. He is not coming back any time soon."

Harry bit his tongue, remembering his fathers' words to not give her the satisfaction she wanted.

"Or maybe it's Dumbledore and his stupid followers," she continued. "Starting with that half-breed he hired in your third year: Lupin." She saw him tense and smiled. "I know that he was close with your father when he was young, Mr. Potter. You grew close to him, didn't you? He's the one who is poisoning your mind, making you believe in foolish ideals. Werewolves are a foul race: vicious, bloodthirsty, and uncaring. They prey upon the weak, leading people with false pretenses until it's too late."

Umbridge continued to say horrible things about Remus and Harry could feel his temper rising. How dare she say those things about his father! She didn't even know him!

When it got late, she examined his hand and let out a disapproving noise. "One more day should do it. Same time, Mr. Potter."

--------------

End of chapter

A/N: She's a nasty old hag, isn't she? Anyway, thanks again to those who reviewed chapter 10 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, no matter how much Harry was hurt.

Next chapter: DA. Harry finishes his detention and also learns of Hermione's idea for practicing defensive magic. Also, Ron get some screen time


	14. DA

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Oh wow… I got a lot of reviews for chapter 13. And I got two reviewers who agree that this is one of the original stories in the Harry Potter archive to date and that made me extremely happy. It's hard to make an original fic and it's an honor to say my story is original. Anyway, thanks to you all for reviewing! I can only hope that you will enjoy this next chapter.

--------------

Last Time

_Umbridge continued to say horrible things about Remus and Harry could feel his temper rising. How dare she say those things about his father! She didn't even know him!_

_When it got late, she examined his hand and let out a disapproving noise. "One more day should do it. Same time, Mr. Potter."_

--------------

**Chapter Twelve**: _The Defense Association (aka Dumbledore's Army)_

--------------

"Are you alright, Harry? You've been rubbing your left hand a lot lately."

Harry jerked his hand away from the scars on the back of his left hand, which he cleverly hid with a glamour charm. "I'm fine, Hermione, just a little nervous."

Hermione stared at him skeptically before returning to her assignment. Harry let out a sigh and turned back to his Transfiguration essay. They had moved further into the Vanishing spell and still Harry and Hermione managed to vanish their animal once. It took a lot of concentration and effort. McGonagall gave the two an essay about a spell they would learn about next week while the others had to perfect their Vanishing spells. Ron was very temperamental and had very little success in his spell, something their Head of House wasn't happy about. After the lesson, which was the last one of the day, she pulled him aside and the two haven't seen him since.

Umbridge had become her normal charming self, making them read chapters and write down notes – repeatedly. She said it was to maximize their retention, but Harry and Hermione were sure that she wanted the information 'beaten' into them. It was obvious that she wanted to squish any kind of rumor that the Dark Lord was back or that Cedric was murdered. If anything, Harry knew that both her and Fudge would pin him with the older boy's murder if it came to that.

One morning, the _Daily Prophet_ revealed that Dolores Umbridge had become the first ever High Inquisitor. With this position, she could go around and make sure the teachers were teaching what they should be teaching. Divination was the first class Harry had seen an observation. He relayed it back to Hermione when he finished the class as they headed toward Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I almost feel sorry for Trelawney," Harry said as they took their seats. "She was nervous the entire time."

"I hope Umbridge sacks her," Hermione replied fiercely. "What?" she asked as she saw his expression. "She's not fit enough for the position. She's a fraud."

Harry bit his tongue about the once prediction she made that came out right and was thankful he shut up, as Umbridge entered the classroom and ordered the students to read chapter two of the book.

Also, Quidditch was back in full swing. Harry heard from Angelina that Ron had made Keeper. He was happy for his friend but felt his heart sink when he didn't have a chance to celebrate with him. It was then that he decided to try to be friends again with the younger Weasley boy. No matter how he liked getting his homework done, he missed Ron's company.

After the practice that night, Harry caught up to Ron and shoved him into a broom closet. While Ron sputtered, he took the opportunity to lock the door behind him and put up a Silencing spell so that no one could hear them.

"Listen," Harry began, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Now you do?" Ron snarled. "And why did you shove me in here? We could have gone…"

"No. Too much attention and I get enough of that already." He took a seat on a bucket that he flipped over. "I want you to know that I hate this separation and that I miss your company. I know that I began to take interest in my studies but I do want to get good grades so I can have the kind of career I want. This is one of our hardest years and I want to do well. I know you made a comment about how I am not a Marauder and that is not completely true. Just because I don't play pranks doesn't mean I am not one. I will be a full Marauder once I finish the Animagus training."

Ron looked interested for a second before he put his scowl back on. "I just want the old Harry back," he said honestly, running a hand through his hair. "You're no fun when you go off to study and you missed the Tryouts."

"That's because I had a detention or don't you remember?"

He looked sheepish. After all, it had been his fault that Harry had gotten that detention. "I'm sorry I've been such a prat."

Harry smiled. "And I'm sorry for being a bookworm." They smiled at each other. "But I will still be studying, but not as hard as I have been. You can join us, you know."

Ron let out a sigh. "I know but… studying is boring."

The Boy-Who-Lived laughed and pulled his friend up.

---------------

"She didn't hurt you, did she?"

Harry inwardly smiled as Sirius answered on the mirror. The older man looked a combination between concern and anger.

"No, Sirius. I just did lines."

"Just lines?" his dark-haired father asked, looking incredulous.

"Just lines. She keeps the parchment in a personal file." Harry felt bad lying to his father but knew it was for the best. Umbridge did say that if he told anyone that he would be in serious trouble.

"Oh. Well then…" he cleared his throat. "How were the tryouts? Did you hear anything?"

"Ron got the position, though it makes me wonder if he really was the best out of them all."

Sirius looked curious. "Oh? Why do you think that?"

"I mean, he's good, but he needs some work. During one practice, Malfoy and his gang were taunting us while we passed the Quaffle around and Ron looked like he wanted to throw it down on the Slytherins. He missed several times and it only got worse when they laughed at him."

"Did you tell him to ignore them?"

"All of us had to warn him to ignore them. Then when we finally began to practice, he seemed… distant. He tried to save as many Quaffles as he could but…" Harry let out a sigh.

"Give him some time, son," Sirius said comfortingly. "He's not as used to being taunted as the rest of you are. Besides, be glad that he is talking to you again." His reflection vanished for a second before he returned. "Did you hear what happened to Sturgis Podmore in the paper?"

Harry nodded. Someone found him just outside the Department of Mysteries and he was sentenced to six months in Azkaban for attempting to rob the department.

"He wasn't attempting to rob the Department of Mysteries, was he?" he asked.

Sirius got a look on his face that Harry couldn't place. "No," he said finally, "but that's all I can say. You know he's part of the Order." He then forced a smile on his face. "How have your lessons been?"

"Moony was right, the classes are a lot harder, especially when you have revisit everything you learned the previous years. We've been studying a lot to make sure we remember everything. I hate Defense, though."

"What does she have you do? Train you to kill half-breeds?" Sirius asked harshly.

"Not even that, Dad. She has us read from a book and copy down notes."

Harry didn't notice his little slip-up but Sirius did. His face seemed to soften and he smiled for a second.

"Why does she hate werewolves and the like, Sirius? I just don't understand it."

"Well, I think she's afraid of them, especially werewolves. She drafted a bit of the anti-werewolf legislation and attempted to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year. Umbridge is not a nice woman, Harry. If she ever caught wind that you are Remus' son…"

"She'll never look at me the same," Harry finished with a sigh.

"But there is a reason why Umbridge is making you learn magical theory instead of showing you how to defend yourself." Sirius took in a breath. "She, and Fudge, doesn't want you trained in combat."

Harry looked shocked. "Combat? What does she think we'll do, form a wizard army or something?"

"That's exactly what they think you are doing – or, at least, that's what Fudge thinks Dumbledore is doing. He thinks he's forming some sort of army that will go against the Ministry."

"That's stupid."

"I know, pup, but we can't stop that. Just focus on what you can do."

"Um, Sirius, do you know Hagrid is? I haven't seen him yet."

Sirius looked a little uncomfortable. "I can't say, Harry. It's Hagrid's business whether he tells you or not when he comes back, but I know he will be back before the school year is over." He paused, vanished from the mirror for a second, and appeared. "Moony says to tell you hi. He can't come talk to you, full moon tonight and all, but he wants me to tell you to be safe and study hard." He playfully rolled his eyes. "He is an overprotective werewolf, isn't he?"

Harry snickered as his dark-haired father said some of the words he muttered to Remus last time they talked. "I don't blame him though, Sirius. I read up more on werewolves and the book says that they are very protective of their pack, especially over the cubs."

Sirius stared at him for a second before he groaned. "I am so going to yell at Moony tomorrow. He's poisoned you against me. Now who's going to play pranks on the school in the Marauders' honor?"

"Should I send a flyer out amongst the school to see who would?" Harry asked innocently.

His dad burst out laughing, making him smile. It was a nice change to see his father laugh instead of the concerned or sad looks he always had. Sirius' laugh reminded him of a dog, oddly enough. It made him wonder just how long Sirius spent in his canine form.

"Good one, son," Sirius answered candidly. He paused again, looked to his right, and sighed. "I have to cut our conversation short, pup. Dumbledore arrived and wants to talk to me. I wonder what he wants to talk about." He looked Harry in the eyes and smiled softly. "Moony and I love you very much, Harry. More than you know." He vanished before Harry could answer.

Harry dropped the mirror down on his bed, his heart feeling warmer than he could ever remember. He had never been told he was loved before and Remus and Sirius said those words he had thought he would never hear. It amazed him how three words could make such a big impact on a person's life. It left him feeling extremely happy and he skipped down to the Great Hall for dinner. He felt like nothing could bring him down.

-----------------

Harry was too far into his studying to notice that he had forgotten to renew his glamour charm and was therefore surprised when he heard a shriek come from Hermione's mouth.

"Harry, what is that?" she said shrilly, pointing to his left hand.

Harry looked down and cursed himself mentally as he saw his scars.

"I thought you said you were doing lines," Ron hissed, as he saw his friend's hand.

"I am!" Harry insisted.

"You should tell Professor McGonagall," Hermione replied, looking angry. "Umbridge has gone too far. Blood quills are illegal and she knows it. Oh, wait until the wizarding world hears about this…"

"No one will be telling anyone anything," Harry said slowly.

Ron and Hermione stared at him as if he had sprouted another head. "You're kidding," Ron said. "Harry, she's _torturing_ you. You need to tell someone about this. You need to tell your fathers about this."

"No way. If they got wind of this…"

"They'll be within their rights as parents to take action," Hermione finished.

"You don't get it! Dad is still on the run, Papa is a werewolf, and Father is supposed to be dead. What would happen if they came here, intent on revenge, when everyone sees them? Fudge will chuck all three of them in Azkaban. I can't let that happen." Harry plopped down into his chair again, having risen while he said this. "I can't… not when I finally have a family again."

Hermione had to hide her smile when she heard her friend call his fathers by their familial names, including Wormtail. She wondered when he would call them that consciously instead of subconsciously.

"Have you heard from Wormtail yet?" Ron asked, wanting to curb the subject a little.

"Not really. He sends a letter to Dad and Papa and they read it to me, then they send a reply back for me." He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Listen, Harry," Hermione said. "Ron and I have an idea about something."

"What's that?" Harry's voice sounded muffled through his hands.

"We've been talking about how to practice defensive magic outside of the classroom and we decided to form a group."

"Good idea."

"But we need someone who can help us, who has experience in the area of dealing with Dark magic," Hermione continued.

"Do you want me to ask…?"

"No, Harry. As you said, we can't chance them being seen. Besides, they are busy with the Order. The only time we could see them is on Hogsmeade weekends and that isn't enough."

"So we go to a teacher."

"Wrong again, Harry," Ron said this time. "We don't want any teachers to be blamed of favoritism and get sacked just to help a bunch of students learn how to defend themselves."

Harry had a confused look on his face before it dawned on him what they were saying. "No," he said instantly.

"Harry…"

"No, Hermione. You're crazy." He began to pack up his books, wincing when they rubbed against his raw skin.

"You should get some essence of murtlap on that," she said, looking worriedly at him.

"You can't honestly believe that I would go with this idea you have," Harry said, ignoring her comment. "Most of my brushes with Dark magic ended with luck. It had nothing to do with me."

"But you have experience," Ron said. "You even beat Hermione on Lupin's exam in third year. You are the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry. You've gone up against You-Know-Who two times since you came to school, you killed a basilisk in our second year, and you faced a hundred dementors and managed to save yourself and Sirius."

"That was just luck. You have no idea what's its like until you have experienced it. It's like you almost freeze up and you just go along with instinct."

"Teach us how, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "You are the only one." Harry's face didn't betray his feelings and she sighed. "Just think about it, then."

"I'll do that." He managed to get everything put away and he left the library, his mind still reeling about what his friends had just said.

----------------

End of chapter

A/N: Woohoo! I updated both of my stories in one day. How lucky am I? And both are long chapters too, so be thankful for that. Once again, thanks to my reviewers and to those who read this as well. I saw that I have over 16,000 hits and that pleases me more than anything. I have never had a story with that many hits before.

Next Chapter: Education Degree Number Twenty-Four. Harry agrees to form the study group and meets up with those who want to join. Also, Umbridge continues to make life at Hogwarts more interesting and we get to hear from Wormtail (finally). That and much more is in the next installment of Blood Brothers


	15. Education Decree Number Twenty Four

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Wow! 92 reviews! I feel so loved, since I'm only 8 reviews away from 100. I love you all so much, especially to those who continue to read the story and review every chapter (you know who you are!). Anyway, here is the next chapter and I can only hope that you keep on reviewing and not flaming me.

-------------

Last Time

"_Teach us how, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "You are the only one." Harry's face didn't betray his feelings and she sighed. "Just think about it, then."_

"_I'll do that." He managed to get everything put away and he left the library, his mind still reeling about what his friends had just said._

--------------

**Chapter Thirteen**: _Education Degree Number Twenty Four_

--------------

"I feel like I am going to regret this," Harry mumbled as he, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Hog's Head, another pub in Hogsmeade. They were going to meet the ones who were interested in the study group Harry decided to head.

"But wouldn't you feel good knowing that these people pass their practical O.W.L. in Defense?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged and continued to follow his friends. From what he had heard from Hermione, the Hogs' Head was a dodgy sort of place but was a whole lot better than going to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione had decided that that pub would be a better place to hold the meeting; otherwise they would for sure be caught trying to start up an illegal student group.

"Er, Hermione, how many people are coming?" Harry asked as they got closer, just passing Zonko's Joke Shop. He could see the sign for the small inn.

"A fair few," she replied. "I just passed word around to those who really wanted to learn." She saw the boys' looks and let out a sigh. "I only told those who would be trusted. Honestly, you two."

"You can't blame us for being cautious," Ron said, mumbling under his breath.

They finally entered the inn and Harry noticed that it seemed less… cheery and bright than the Three Broomsticks. Hermione went up to order a couple butterbeers from the barman (a man Harry thought looked vaguely familiar) and they waited for the others to show. The door opened and Harry saw a few fifth year Gryffindors (Neville, Dean, Parvati and Lavender) enter along with Parvati's twin sister, Padma. Then Cho and her friends came in, her friends giggling. Ginny Weasley entered with a blonde fourth year Ravenclaw girl and a blonde boy who Harry recognized as a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team (Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred, and George) followed shortly after with Lee Jordan, and trailing after them were Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, three Ravenclaw boys that Harry recognized, and the Creevey brothers.

Harry was in awe of how many people that came but he was happy knowing that he trusted most of them. He wasn't sure about a couple of them but he would give them the benefit of the doubt. Once everyone settled down with a drink, Hermione stood up, clearing her throat. Harry swore she was blushing.

"Er, hello," she began. "Thanks for taking time out of your weekend to come meet with us. You all know why we are here, so I won't go into detail about it. Um, I had an idea, and Harry agreed to it," she avoided the sharp look she received from Harry at that remark, "that we needed to learn practical defensive magic, instead of the rot that Umbridge is making us read. We're not going to be able to pass any wizarding exams, especially the fifth and seventh years, if she continues. Well, we both thought that we would take manners into our own hands."

"Is that all you want?" one of the Ravenclaw boys, Michael Corner, asked. "To pass the O.W.L.s?"

"Erm, no, not really," Hermione said, blushing deeper. "I mean, yes, I want to pass the O.W.L. but that's not the point. You have heard what Dumbledore said: You-Know-Who is back and we need to learn how to defend ourselves."

"But where's the proof?" the blonde Hufflepuff demanded. "If Dumbledore is right, then why hasn't the Dark Lord started attacking? It's only because of what he," the boy nodded to Harry, "said."

"What's your name?" Ron asked.

The boy sniffed. "Zacharias Smith." He turned to look at Harry. "I think, before any of us get ourselves into trouble, that we deserve the truth."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Harry raised his hand to silence her. He was staring at Smith, locking his gaze. "You want the truth?" Harry asked quietly. "You want to know how Cedric came back dead and I alive? You want to know why Dumbledore believes that Voldemort," he ignored the flinches and gasps as he said Voldemort's name, "is back? It's because I saw him. I saw him be brought back to life in front of my eyes, watched as Cedric was murdered. If none of you believe this, I don't blame you if you decide to walk out that door. You are not obligated to stay." No one got up to leave. "But I am not here to tell you what happened in detail. I am here because Hermione said that there was a group of people who wanted to learn to defend themselves and to also pass the wizarding exams."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Yes, that is why we are here, though if we are to continue this, we need to find a better place to meet. We need to have some time to practice inside of Hogwarts without Umbridge finding out."

"Um, excuse me," said a girl with a long plait down her back, "but can you produce a Patronus?" She was staring at Harry intently.

Everyone looked up at him as well. "Yes, I can," Harry answered.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

He nodded. The girl smiled. "I heard that you could do the charm, but I didn't know that you could make a full-fledged Patronus."

"Blimey, Harry, I never knew you could do that!" Lee exclaimed, looking impressed. "Even full-grown wizards and witches have problems producing one."

"He mastered in his third year," Ron said proudly, slapping Harry on the back. There was an interested murmur going around the group.

"And did you kill a basilisk in your second year?" Terry Boot, another one of the Ravenclaw boys, asked. "I heard it from one of the portraits that you killed it with the sword in Dumbledore's office."

"I did, yeah," Harry replied. He felt a little embarrassed to speaking of his achievements when they should be deciding on a location for their meetings. Several of the students' eyes went wide, including Justin Finch-Fletchley's, as he had been petrified by the basilisk that year.

"Not to mention he saved the Sorcerer's Stone from You-Know-Who in our first year," Neville said.

"And he survived all three tasks in the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Cho added, smiling at Harry.

"Look, it sounds exciting when you say it," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck, "but I nearly had help with everything. I mean, I didn't get the Sorcerer's Stone alone, someone gave me the sword to help me defeat the basilisk, and I had help with the tasks last year."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," Michael Corner replied.

"Neither with the dementors this summer," Susan piped up.

"Are you trying to weasel out of helping us?" Zacharias Smith demanded, sending Harry a suspicious glance. When Ron opened his mouth, Smith waved his hand at him. "Look, he's trying to say that he didn't do all of that by himself and when we come to him for help, he's denying everything.

"How about we clean your ears out for you?" George Weasley snarled. "He's not denying anything."

Fred began pulling out a lethal-looking instrument from one of the Zonko's bags. "Or any body part, really."

Hermione cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention once more. "Do we agree with learning from Harry or are we going to sit here and argue about how credible his adventures are?" Everyone but Zacharias, who huffed and crossed his arms, nodded. "Good, now we just need to organize a place to meet and when to meet…"

"Make sure it doesn't clash with our Quidditch schedules," Angelina said, speaking for the Quidditch team members. Smith and Cho nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but this is important too. These lessons will help us in the long run, especially with V-Voldemort on the loose." Harry gave Hermione a proud look as she finally spoke Voldemort's name.

"Yeah!" Ernie exclaimed. "This is very important. For one, I don't like the idea of the Ministry sending such an incompetent teacher like Umbridge when You-Know-Who is out there. It should be someone like Lupin or Moody." There were murmurs of agreement amongst the group. Harry smiled, knowing that his light-haired father would be happy to know that he was liked.

"So, once a week seem good?" Hermione asked once the chatter died down. "It should be enough to learn what we need to know." She smiled at the nods. "Now, where should we meet?"

"The library?" Katie Bell suggested.

Harry snorted. "I can see how Madam Pince would love to see spells flying around the library."

"Good point."

"What about an unused classroom?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said uneasily. "But Harry and I will let you know of appropriate place to meet." She bent down and produced a quill and a sheet of parchment. "If you agree to join the group, please sign your name on the parchment, but don't sign if you plan on telling Umbridge or anybody else."

Fred Weasley stepped up and signed his name immediately, followed by his twin. Some of the group that was prefects were understandably uncomfortable about signing. One of them, Ernie, voiced that he didn't want Umbridge to find out that prefects were on the club and Hermione argued that he had said earlier that the group was important to him.

"Besides," she said, "it's not like I am going to leave this list out for anyone to see."

That seemed to pacify Ernie and he signed, along with the rest of the prefects. Once the last person signed, the group began to filter out. Harry watched them leave, feeling like he had accomplished something. He could only hope that this didn't backfire on him in the end.

---------------

Mundungus Fletcher scrambled into Grimmauld Place, cancelling his disguise as he flew down the stairs into the kitchen where some of the Order members sat, eating lunch.

"Potter's starting an illegal Defense group!" he sputtered. (A/N: My Mundungus is not the man in the book. I thought him to be a more intelligent man than the thief in the book.)

Molly Weasley was standing up. "What?" she screeched. "While under Umbridge's nose?" However, she didn't see Sirius and Remus hide their snickers.

Fletcher nodded. "Him and Granger started it. They just dismissed the group and are deciding on a place to meet."

"Don't tell me that my children have decided to join as well," Molly said, trying to calm down. She certainly hoped not.

"Sorry, Molly. All four of them were there."

Sirius and Remus wisely escaped the room before the woman exploded. They hid up in Sirius' room, which happened to be his parent's master bedroom. The two were silent, wondering if they should be extremely proud of their son or extremely angry/worried. If Umbridge heard about this, all of them, including Harry, would be in big trouble.

"That boy is going to be the death of us," Remus murmured, running a hand through his graying brown hair. Sirius had to agree. "But it would have something we would've done, if we were in his shoes."

-----------------

Harry lay in bed that night, wondering about the meeting. It sounded that they were genuinely interested and he could only hope that they stuck around to actually learn how to defend themselves.

"Harry?"

He jerked, his eyes going to his bedside table where the mirror sat. The Gryffindor grabbed it, casted a Silencing charm, and looked down at the mirror where he saw Sirius' face.

"Hey Sirius," Harry replied.

"Hey, son," Sirius said, grinning. "We heard the most intriguing news today that you are starting an illegal Defense group." He guffawed at the look on his son's face. "I can honestly tell you that Moony and I are proud that you are doing that. It's Marauder worthy."

"But?"

The dark-haired man sighed. "But it's a little daring, for both you and Hermione. If you both were found out, there would be serious consequences. Molly Weasley was ranting and raving when Dung told us."

"Dung?"

"He was in the Hog's Head at the time and overheard you." Sirius shook his head. "The Hog's Head, I'll tell you. Not the ideal place to hold that meeting."

"No other choice, Dad." Harry then slapped a hand to his mouth.

"Harry, you shouldn't be ashamed to call me Dad," Sirius said calmly. "Actually, Moony and I prefer it, only if you say it in private. Wouldn't want the world to find out that you still have parents, especially Voldemort." He vanished from the mirror for a second. "Harry, Wormtail would like to talk to you. He's over here at the moment."

"Does anybody else…?"

His dark-haired father shook his head. "No. No one knows yet." He vanished from the mirror again and was replaced by Wormtail's face. Wormtail was still pale and looked thinner than normal but still managed to look healthy.

"Harry," Wormtail rasped, smiling. "I can say that it's good to be talking face to face again. How have you been?"

Harry told him about what has been going on, including the illegal group he was going to be starting. Wormtail looked worried.

"That's dangerous but daring of you," he commented. "Like Sirius said, however, we would have done it, had we had a teacher like Umbridge."

"Is she a Death Eater?"

The Death Eater stared at his son before laughing. "Dolores Umbridge, a Death Eater? Where on Earth did you hear that?"

"I was just wondering," Harry replied, blushing slightly. "In one of the detentions I got with her, my scar started to hurt and…"

"Wait, your scar hurt?" Wormtail asked. Harry could hear his other two fathers ask the same thing from the man's end.

It was then that the dam opened and the Gryffindor fifth year revealed the visions and the weird feelings he had been feeling.

"I keep feeling angry all the time, which isn't like me," he said honestly. "It's like I am ready to strike someone."

Wormtail bit his lip, eyeing his son warily. "I don't know how much the Order has told you, Harry, but… well… Sirius and Remus agree with me on this when I say that your connection to the Dark Lord is manifesting. What you are feeling, the anger and the happiness, are his emotions."

"What about the vision? About the corridor?"

The older man looked to his right and seemed to be listening to something. Harry figured it was his other fathers. Wormtail finally glanced back at him. "I can't tell you. Sirius and Remus informed me that Dumbledore…"

"That's right," Harry said bitterly. "He wants to keep me in the dark, like always. Surely it wouldn't kill him to keep me informed."

Suddenly Wormtail wasn't alone in the mirror. Harry could see Sirius and Remus too and wondered how that worked.

"We do want to tell you, Harry," Remus said soothingly. "We really do but Dumbledore swore us not to say a word."

"That's what Ron and Hermione said too," Harry muttered. He let out a breath, trying not to get angry at Dumbledore. He didn't see his father watch him worriedly.

"Please, son," Sirius said. "If Dumbledore hadn't made us, we would have told you everything, but I think he wants to tell you in person himself."

"But he's been avoiding me so far."

"He is Headmaster after all, cub," Remus supplied. "He has more to worry about, especially with the public discrediting him and heading a school, not to mention the Order."

"I know, Remus," Harry said evenly. He rubbed a hand over his face. "I just wish that I could be informed for once. I want to know what's going on and why I'm feeling Voldemort's emotions, particularly the anger."

"Have you been keeping track of your visions and emotions? Like in a diary or journal?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry with sympathy.

"I have, as I never expected to tell anyone, since everyone's been busy…" He eyed the three of them. "It's not like I could tell you three or Dumbledore while the war rages on." Harry was shocked to see that the three men looked pained, as if they felt they were failures. _That's probably what they are feeling_, Harry thought.

"Just keep track of everything, cub," Remus began. "We'll call you and you can report what happened. We can then bring it up to the Order and hopefully Dumbledore will either tell you what's going on or permit us to do so. I can only hope that you can forgive us for not saying anything…"

"I'm not angry at any of you, it's just Dumbledore."

"It's getting late and we're keeping you up," Sirius said, looking like he didn't want to leave. "Get some sleep, pup, and remember that we love you."

Harry stared each man in the eyes and said, "I love you too. Be careful." He knew they could see what he wasn't saying by the way he was looking at them. Harry didn't want to lose any more family than he already did.

"Back at you, cub," Remus said. Then the mirror blanked out, leaving Harry alone to his thoughts.

-----------------

(A/N: Wow… long chapter this will be and it's already 8 pages! Woot!)

Harry had just gotten into the common room when Hermione nearly assaulted him, looking wild. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the message board in the common room. He could see the advertisement to be testers for Fred and George's new products and Quidditch practices, but there was one advertisement that had recently been placed.

"Education Degree Number Twenty Four," Harry read, "Henceforth, all student organizations, societies, and teams, including Quidditch, are disbanded. If you want to continue said organizations, please visit the High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge in her office."

Harry felt his jaw drop. Did someone already say something? Had someone tattled?

"This isn't coincidence, Harry," Hermione said, pacing frantically. "Somehow she knows, but it's none of the people on our list." She pulled it out. "I placed a jinx on the paper so that I would know if someone on the list tattled. They would really regret it."

Harry almost felt relieved but it certainly didn't make him feel better. What if someone followed them in and listened in, just like Dung had. He stood there as Hermione saw Ron come down and brought him over. Once the red-head read it, he opened his mouth to swear.

"How did she find out? And Quidditch is cancelled?!" he said, looking closer at the parchment.

"Boys," Hermione muttered.

Neville a few other Gryffindors that had signed up for the DA nearly attacked the trio as they entered the Great Hall. Hermione reassured them that they would still meet but had yet to find a meeting place. They seemed pleased and left them alone, except Angelina pulled Ron and Harry behind and said to not upset with Umbridge or she would revoke their Quidditch team, as Angelina had gone to her already and she said that the teacher was considering it.

"Slytherin is already signed on, though," Angelina grumbled as she walked away.

-----------------

Potions went on as normal, except for the appearance of Professor Umbridge. She was dressed in her normal pink cardigan over her teaching robes and was asking him questions. It seemed that Snape was very annoyed at her and was almost nastier toward the students. After she was thoroughly satisfied, she went around the room, interrogating the students but stayed away from the Gryffindors.

"I bet she thinks you poisoned us against her," Dean whispered, grinning as they left for Divination, Hermione going to Arithmancy.

"And she thinks she's not biased," Ron grumbled as they ascended the silver ladder to the classroom. Once they got there, the three Gryffindors noticed that Trelawney seemed… off. She was sitting in her armchair, looking dazed. They decided to avoid her and took a seat towards the back.

"Professor?" Lavender asked once she got in the classroom. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Trelawney snapped. "Nothing's wrong!" Then she buried her head in her hands and her shoulders shook. Looking alarmed, both Lavender and Parvati went to her. "I-I've been put on probation," she sobbed.

"About time too," Ron said and Dean seemed to agree. However, Harry felt almost sorry for her. Sure, he agreed with Dean and Ron, but he couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

---------------

End chapter

A/N: Wow… 10 pages of text! You should be so lucky I was in a good writing mood. I will try to make the chapters longer, like this, but it all depends on how much I want to write. Anyway, thanks once again for the reviews and stay tuned for more fun! Also, look for the next chapter of Cheating Death sometime this week, hopefully today or tomorrow.

Next Chapter: First Lesson. The first Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, takes an unexpected turn and makes Umbridge issue another education decree. Also, the DA meets for their first lesson and Harry continues to get more visions.


	16. First Lesson

Blood Brothers

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Oh my god, 108 reviews? (author faints and get revived by her reviewers) This must be a dream or something. Thank you so much, guys! I have never gotten 100 reviews before, not even with my past stories. Since you guys made me so happy, I will try to do a longer chapter than what I did for last time and it is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, aerohead1980. Anyway, I also wanted to tell you guys that my updates will be fewer for a few months. I will be going to school on March 24th and I will be getting busy. I hope you guys will be patient with me. I will try to get chapters done as fast as possible. Cheating Death is almost done, so I will have more time with this story (granted that it doesn't have a sequel).

And with that note, I give to you the fourteenth chapter of Blood Brothers. I hope you enjoy!

Last Time

"_Professor?" Lavender asked once she got in the classroom. "Is something wrong?"_

"_No," Trelawney snapped. "Nothing's wrong!" Then she buried her head in her hands and her shoulders shook. Looking alarmed, both Lavender and Parvati went to her. "I-I've been put on probation," she sobbed._

"_About time too," Ron said and Dean seemed to agree. However, Harry felt almost sorry for her. Sure, he agreed with Dean and Ron, but he couldn't help feeling sorry for her._

**Chapter Fourteen**: _First Lesson_

Angelina Johnson proved to be much harder than Oliver Wood had been as Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team. She worked them harder and longer, especially their newest member, Ron. Since he was the newest team member, he wasn't as used to the jeers and nasty comments as the rest of the team. Angelina was especially concerned about how he reacted to the comments, thinking back to the one practice they had earlier.

So she decided to do a special exercise for Ron for each practice. She had everyone else but her and the new Keeper in the stands and had them make bad comments about Ron. Then Angelina would try to score goals as Ron tried to block them.

"Don't listen to them, Ron," she said when she continued to score most of the goals. "The main concern you have is to prevent the Quaffle from getting into one of the three goals. We will continue this until you get better at blocking both the Quaffle and the comments."

Ron complained to Harry about how unfair the exercise was, how no one else had to do it before. He didn't listen when Harry tried to explain that it was merely for his (Ron's) benefit. The other team members were more used to the comments and weren't as hotheaded either.

In between Quidditch practices, classes, homework, and studying, Harry tried to find places where he could hold the DA meetings without being found. He consulted the Marauder's map and even called up his fathers in his mirror.

"What about the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius asked.

Remus let out a sigh. "Padfoot, that's too small. Besides, anyone who passes by will be able to hear what is going on. The Forbidden Forest is out of the question as well, considering you could be attacked by the creatures that make the forest their home," he added when his Brother opened his mouth to speak.

Sirius' jaw shut with an audible click. He then sighed as well. "I don't know what to tell you then, Harry. Unless you know of a place where you could hold about 40 students without being…"

Harry tuned out his dark-haired father as he got an idea. How could he have not thought about it this entire time? It was so simple and easy!

"Cub?" Remus' voice broke his train of thought.

"I know of a place where no one could enter without me knowing about it," he said excitedly.

"And where is that?" Sirius asked curiously.

Harry grinned. "The Chamber of Secrets."

Both Remus and Sirius stared at their son with bewildered looks. They remembered the last time that Harry went in there and it made them shiver. 

"It makes perfect sense," Remus said slowly, "but are you sure, cub? I mean, I don't think that the basilisk is gone by now…"

"That's why I am going down there to clean it up a bit, maybe bring a few House-elves with to help." He saw their skeptical looks and sighed. "Don't worry, Dad, Papa, I will be fine. It's not like I will be down there alone. Voldemort is miles away from the school and I doubt he would use the Chamber of Secrets now."

His fathers didn't seem comforted by that thought but agreed that the Chamber of Secrets would be the ideal place to hold the DA meetings, considering that only he, Harry, could open the place. The two men bade him good day and vanished from the mirror.

"Now I just need to convince some of the house-elves to come down with me to clean the place," Harry muttered, placing the mirror inside his robes.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Harry stared in shock as most of the house-elves agreed to help him clean out the Chamber of Secrets as he visited them in the kitchens, including Dobby, who now worked at Hogwarts. 

"You sure?" he asked uncertainly, looking at the eager faces staring back at him.

"We are sure, Master Harry sir," Dobby said, beaming. "We's doing anything Master Harry sir wants."

The rest of the house-elves agreed with him. Harry let a grin slid across his face and he led the eager creatures to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He was surprised when he didn't see her around, but he still opened the chamber by speaking in Parseltongue to the snake embedded on one of the taps. The house-elves squeaked as they watched the sinks slide apart until there was a hole in the ground. Harry grinned at them and dropped down first.

Once they all slid down into the chamber, Harry glanced around at the entrance. There were still animal bones, mostly rats, on the ground and he figured that that wouldn't do for an entrance.

"Why don't you banish those animal bones and transfigure the stone floor into carpet, or something softer for when the students arrive?" Harry began. He jumped when he felt the bones disappear underneath him and plush emerald green carpet appeared.

"Is it to your liking, Master Harry sir?" one of the house-elves asked.

"Yes, it is." He turned toward them. "If you don't mind, I would like to split you up so we can get this done faster. I want the floor, except for the main chamber, to be the same thing as this. Banish the basilisk skin and the basilisk into another part of this Chamber. I would like to harvest whatever is left of the creature for the Potions professor to use."

"We's do that as well, Master," another house-elf responded, smiling.

"Good. Please do that and send them up to Professor Snape for me. Also, if you can, try to add more of the other House colors as well. I don't want the students to think that it should not be used for our meetings. For the main chamber, I would like to change some of those snake statues to the other House mascots too and I would like to have dueling mannequins to be set up as well as several bookshelves of spells and Dark Arts. The floor can remain stone and please drain the water."

After Harry got the ringing in his ears to stop, he found himself alone in the entrance with a couple house-elves, who charmed the walls to have vertical stripes going around with red, green, blue, and yellow colors.

"That's perfect!" Harry said, smiling. "But do you think you could add the mascots as well?"

All in all, when the Chamber of Secrets was finished, it looked a whole lot more comfortable than it had before. There was no sign of the basilisk at all and the main room looked amazing. It still had the stone floor but the walls were the same as the rest of the chamber and the walls were littered with several bookshelves on one side and the other had dueling mannequins lined up. All the snake statues, except a few, were now transfigured to represent the other House mascots as well and a large curtain covered up the statue of Salazar Slytherin, much to Harry's relief.

"You all did an excellent job," Harry praised the house-elves. "The DA will love it. If I need your help once again, I'll call for you, alright?" They nodded and vanished, except for Dobby. "Dobby, can you help me transfigure that slide so that when students want to exit, the slide transfigures into a set of stairs? I don't think I want to keep calling Fawkes down here to transport the whole group."

"Certainly, Master Harry sir," Dobby said.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

"You what?" Hermione exclaimed, looking pale.

"You heard me," Harry said the next morning, the day of the Quidditch match when Gryffindor would go against Slytherin. "I transformed the Chamber of Secrets into a place for us to use for our meetings."

Ginny shivered, remembering her own adventures inside the Chamber of Secrets. "Are you sure it is safe now? I mean, the basilisk is still down there…."

"Didn't you listen to me before? I had the house-elves harvest the basilisk and sent all the ingredients they saved to Professor Snape. That is why he looks so awed earlier." Harry wrapped an arm around the younger girl. "Besides, it looks nothing like it did before."

"I think we should see it before we use it, though," Hermione said. Then she turned to Ron, who wasn't eating anything. "Why don't you eat something, Ron? You'll need your strength."

"I'm not hungry," Ron grumbled, pushing the food around on his plate.

"At least drink something," Harry said. "I know how you feel, but you do need to have something in your stomach."

Ron, however, didn't listen to either of his friends and he continued to push food around. Hermione sent Harry a defeated look and turned back to her own plate. Harry sighed and took a bite of his eggs.

After what felt like hours later, Angelina summoned the team into the changing rooms. Ron seemed to be on autopilot as he pulled on his robes while Angelina said that she was very lucky that she managed to get permission to reform the team and told the team to not give Umbridge a reason revoke her permission. After she finished the pep-talk, she led her team out onto the pitch.

The Slytherin team was already on the field and Harry tried to hide his snickers when he noticed that Crabbe and Goyle had been recruited as Slytherin Beaters. He also noticed that Montague was the captain and looked like he could have been built from a mold of Dudley.

Madame Hooch was perched in between both teams, dressed in her usual black and white robes, a silver whistle hanging from her neck. "Captains, shake hands," she barked. Montague and Angelina met in the middle and shook hands. The Slytherin seemed to want to break Angelina's hand but she seemed to show that it didn't hurt her. The two students went back to their positions as Hooch ordered the team members to mount their brooms. Harry's eyes caught sight of a crown-shaped badge on Malfoy's robes that said "Weasley is Our King," and Harry only hoped that Angelina's exercises taught Ron to not take offense to anything the Slytherins said.

The whistle blew and all fourteen team members pushed off the ground. Ron streaked off toward the goal posts, looking extremely nervous. Harry flashed his friend a thumbs up before he rose above the other players, wanting to stay out of the way. He ignored Malfoy, who seemed to have the same idea as he did.

"Alright, Scarhead?" Malfoy taunted.

"…Montague catches the Quaffle and he streaks up the field… and drops it, courtesy from George Weasley… Katie Bell takes possession of the Quaffle and passes it to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet heads toward the goal posts…."

Harry found that some of the commentary was muted by the sound of singing. He glanced over at the Slytherin bleachers and noticed that they were the ones singing. Frowning, the Boy-Who-Lived maneuvered his broom so he was closer and could understand what they were singing.

"Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King."

They sang another verse but Harry ignored it. He was more worried about Ron and his green eyes swung over to look at his friend. Ron looked pale but he had a determined look on his face. _Good Ron_, Harry thought, _tune them out. They don't matter._

"Alicia passes to Angelina!" Lee Jordan shouted and Harry turned his attention downward to see Angelina streaking toward the Slytherin goal posts. "She's getting closer… c'mon, Angelina, c'mon…. she SHOOTS… SHE… aaah! No! Bletchley blocks and passes it to Warrington."

"You like our new song, Potter?" Malfoy asked, flying closer to the younger boy. "I think Weasley likes it, don't you?"

"Buzz off, Malfoy," Harry said through clenched teeth and he darted away, keeping his eyes out for the Snitch. He couldn't concentrate with Malfoy's jeers.

"…now's the test for Gryffindor's new Keeper, Ron Weasley, brother to Fred and George Weasley and the famous Charlie Weasley…" Lee continued, holding the magical microphone in his hand, "…Warrington is getting ready to shoot… get ready, Ron!"

Suddenly, the singing from the Slytherin bleachers swelled, echoing around the stadium. Harry was getting quite annoyed by it and hoped that Ron would ignore it – but it seemed that Ron wasn't ignoring it.

"RON! IGNORE IT!" Angelina screamed as she neared the goal posts with Katie at her heels.

Warrington got frighteningly close and, as Ron tried to block the Quaffle, scored easily. The stands groaned as the Slytherins screamed in victory.

"That's ten-nothing to Slytherin… next time, Ron, don't get down," Lee said. "So, Katie Bell takes possession of the Quaffle…"

"Harry, find that Snitch fast," Angelina said as she neared to where Harry was. "I have a feeling that Ron's confidence is going to crash. I just wish we knew of a way to get him to perform better…"

"Me too," Harry said and the Gryffindor captain flew off to catch up to Katie and Alicia. He returned to looking for the Snitch and found no sight of it. He did, however, notice that he saw Remus seated in the visitor's section. Harry grinned and lowered himself so he could wave to Remus, who waved back. At his side Sirius stood in his dog form and he barked, tail wagging happily. Then, when Harry looked closer, there seemed to be a gray rat seated on top of the dog's head and Harry wondered how much both his other fathers were holding back to not hex the younger man.

Feeling much better, the Gryffindor Seeker rose himself up into the air, dodging a Bludger as he did so.

"Watch it, Harry!" George called as he swung his bat and sent the black ball towards the Slytherins. "Seems the gorillas aren't bad Beaters as they look."

"Thanks," Harry said and he rose a little higher, scanning around for any sign of gold. When he saw nothing, he turned his attention back to the game, noticing that Pucey, one of the other Slytherin Chasers, had the Quaffle and was now headed back to Ron. "C'mon, Ron," he said under his breath. "Block it."

Ron didn't and he even let two more goals in before Angelina managed to score the first goal for Gryffindor. So it was forty-ten and the game seemed to get worse. More times than he could count, the captain came over and made sure that the young Seeker was searching for the Snitch. 

"I am so going to work on Ron during the next practices," he could hear the seventh-year grumble. "If he acts the same way against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw…"

Harry circled the stadium and when he glanced toward the Slytherin goal posts, he noticed the Snitch. Heart racing, he dived and Malfoy did too. Harry's Firebolt was thankfully faster than Malfoy's Nimbus-Two-Thousand-And-One and he found himself a little farther ahead. When he was within inches of the Snitch, he reached out a hand and stretched. Malfoy seemed to get angry and he pushed his broom faster so that he was neck and neck with the Gryffindor. Gritting his teeth, Harry stretched just a little further and grasped the Snitch in his hand. 

Once he got a good grip, he held up the struggling Snitch in his hand amongst the cheers and screams from the crowd. Then…

WHAM!

Harry gasped and nearly fell off his broom as a Bludger slammed into his side. He grasped his broom in one hand, the Snitch in the other, and he attempted to breath. Angelina flew to his side, asking him if was alright.

"M'fine," he answered, still struggling to catch his breath.

"You should still go see Madam Pomfrey afterward, Potter," Madam Hooch said, eyeing his side. "Just to make sure."

Then, after she left, Angelina pulled the younger boy into a hug, mindful of his injury. "But we won! We won, Harry! All thanks to you!"

"It was Crabbe," Alicia spat, swinging off of her broom next to the others. "He swung it at you the moment you caught the Snitch. I swear, the Slytherins get worse and worse every year."

"No kidding," Harry said, then he turned to look at Ron. "How are you?"

Ron looked severely pale, his hair and Quidditch robes standing out vividly against his skin. "I should be the one asking you that, mate," he said shakily, looking at where Harry was clutching at his side. "You were the one who got hit, after all."

It was then that the seven Gryffindors noticed Malfoy approaching with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. He held a smirk on his face.

"You saved Weasley's neck, you know," Malfoy taunted, crossing his arms and facing the group. "If it weren't for you, we would have so many points that it would have been hard for you to catch up…"

"Go to Hell, Malfoy," Fred hissed.

"Did you like the lyrics, though?" the Slytherin called as the Gryffindors gathered around Harry and lead him to the changing rooms. "We wanted to add more, but we couldn't rhyme some of the words… like we wanted to add some comments about his mother, see…"

"Ron…" Angelina growled as Ron looked ready to turn around and whack Malfoy. "Ignore him. Let's get into the changing room and get Harry in the hospital wing for a check-up."

"But you like the Weasleys', don't you Potter?" Malfoy continued. "I bet you spend every summer break there. Don't know how you can stand the smell, but then again, you do reek as well, don't you? I mean, having a Mudblood for a mother…"

That seemed to be the last straw. Though Harry hadn't leapt at Malfoy, as the girls were holding him back, Fred and George did. They let out a roar and punched Malfoy, sending him to the ground.

"FRED! GEORGE! NO!" Angelina shrieked and the other two Chasers clung onto Harry, whispering things into his ear. Harry found himself calming down but he still glared at Malfoy.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Madam Hooch's voice shouted and the Weasley twins froze. "Never have I…. ever… how dare you attack an unarmed student…"

"He was insulting both my mother and Harry's, Madam," Ron said, still looking pale.

"That was still no excuse to beat up on another student," the Flying Instructor said. She released the twins. "Now, both of you, go see your Head of House. I will be taking Malfoy to the Infirmary." She used a Levitation Charm on the moaning student and floated him back toward the castle.

"Let's go get changed then," Angelina said lowly and ushered the rest of her team into the changing rooms.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Harry was checked by Madam Pomfrey and he seemed to only have a couple bruised ribs. She healed the bruises quickly and sent him off, heading to attend to Malfoy, who was still moaning on a bed.

He was on his way to the Gryffindor common room when he was grabbed into a shadowy hallway. He cried out and tried to squirm when a familiar voice said, "Harry! It's just us."

The Gryffindor relaxed and sent a playful glare at the three Marauders. "You could have warned me, you know."

"Where's the fun in that?" Sirius asked, grinning. However, his grin faded as he eyed Harry's side. "How bad was it?"

He shrugged. "Just a couple of bruised ribs. Madam Pomfrey healed them pretty fast. It's Malfoy she has to heal."

"What happened to make Fred and George go at him like that?" Remus asked, looking curious.

The young Gryffindor teen relayed the entire story to the three men and noted that the three of them looked quite angry when they heard the comment about Harry's mother.

"I'm shocked you even held back if Malfoy did say that," Wormtail replied. "I know that we would've."

"I wanted to, I really did, but I didn't want to get myself into any more trouble with Umbridge than I already did."

"But that wasn't your fault," Sirius said, his eyes flashing. "She is going too far, she is."

"Padfoot, there's nothing we can do," Remus replied, trying to reason with the angry dog Animagus. He turned to Harry. "Are you sure she's just making you do lines for detention?" Harry nodded. "She's not doing anything illegal by making you do lines, right?"

"No, Papa, I swear," Harry said. He wasn't necessarily telling a lie, just omitting a few facts. He knew that if his fathers heard that he used a Blood Quill, they would hit the roof. "She just sits there grading papers while we do lines."

Sirius was about to open his mouth when he heard a noise that sounded like the clearing of a throat. The four turned to see Dumbledore there, his eyes twinkling.

"If you gentlemen don't mind, I think Harry needs to head back to his common room. He's missing an excellent party there."

The three men looked ready to tell the older wizard off when Harry said that he would go anyway. Sirius, Remus, and Peter hugged him before watching him leave, their faces worried.

"Now, pray tell, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked, looking curious.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Harry heard from Angelina that the twins had been banned from Quidditch and also that Harry himself was put on probation. When he asked why, the older girl told him, quite bitterly, that Umbridge suspected that he Confunded the Weasley twins into attacking young Malfoy.

"I know that that wasn't the truth," she stressed as soon as the younger Gryffindor opened his mouth, "but there's nothing we can do. According to Fred and George, she has another decree out, giving her the right to assign detention and all that rubbish."

Angelina left him eventually, shaking her head and muttering about finding new Beaters. Harry returned to his plate at the Gryffindor table, wishing he could let his fathers know the truth so they could kill her. The woman was unfair.

"Harry," Hermione said, taking a seat, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, actually." He glanced down and noticed that she was holding a Galleon in her hand. "What is that?"

"This?" she asked, holding up the coin. "I made this up so we could alert everyone about what is going on. Once we are finished inspecting the Chamber of Secrets, I will tell the others to meet us up at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom so we can get to work." She leaned forward. "How about this weekend we go check it out? That way we can let the others know by the beginning of the week."

Harry agreed and returned to his breakfast before he noticed that Ron wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Have you seen Ron?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "He's still not getting over the fact that he let four goals in."

"I think he's pressuring himself too much," Harry said. "He's trying to make himself out to be like Wood."

"But that's ridiculous! He would need to have lots of practice to even do great! Ronald has to realize that you can't save every single goal!" The bushy-haired girl stood up and stomped out of the Hall, looking angry.

A tap on his shoulder made Harry turn around and face a familiar blonde Ravenclaw girl. He had vaguely remembered being introduced to Luna Lovegood at the beginning of the year but he managed to stay away from her.

"Hello Harry Potter," she said dreamily. "Nice save yesterday. It's too bad that your friend was being attacked by the Gnargles. I was really rooting him on. Tell him I said hello." She then skipped off, her radish earrings bouncing along with her.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Just as Harry agreed, the small group (the twins, Ginny, and the trio) stood inside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Ginny, though she put on a brave face, looked ready to faint any second. She even whimpered when she saw Harry hiss to the snake on the tap. The twins and Hermione watched in fascination as the sinks slid apart to reveal the large hole.

"That is so wicked," the twins chorused, grinning.

"No one will be able to find us at all!" Fred said eagerly.

"You can't even find us on the Marauder's map either!" George added.

Harry went first to make sure everyone came out alright. Ginny followed and she gave a squeak when she noticed that she didn't land on bones but soft carpet. She glanced around and whistled.

"Nice," she said, getting up. "It's a nice blend of all four Houses, so as to not show prejudice." The red-head stepped aside as the pipe spat out Ron, who flailed his limbs as he shot out.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

After walking through the entire chamber, Hermione came to an agreement that they could use the space, especially after seeing the enormous main chamber. Harry nearly rolled his eyes at his friend as she scanned the titles of the books. Ron and the twins were rather interested in the dueling mannequins while Ginny stayed by Harry's side.

"I still remember, you know?" Ginny said, her eyes glancing around. "No matter how much you changed it, I still can remember the exact details of that night. I was so naïve and young when I wrote in that diary. If I had had any brains I would have…"

"Don't say that, Ginny," Harry interrupted. "You didn't know that the diary was evil. Don't go saying that you would have done everything different. It is in the past and it happened. You lived, I lived, no one was killed that time, so stop dwelling on it."

The younger girl smiled tearfully at Harry and reached out to squeeze his hand. "Thanks Harry."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

End of chapter

A/N: Wow… that was 12 pages! What are you guys doing to me? lol Though, I must say that it is a good change. I haven't written that much for a chapter in awhile and it feels good. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and hopefully you guys liked the chapter. I will put the DA lesson in the next chapter, sorry it didn't get put in this one though.

Next Chapter: Umbridge Troubles. Harry is being watched closely by Umbridge and cuts back on talking to his fathers, worried that he will get them caught. Meanwhile, the DA has their first lesson and Angelina holds try-outs to find new Beaters and a replacement Seeker should anything happen to Harry.


	17. Umbridge Troubles

Blood Brothers

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Been awhile, hasn't it, since I have updated. It's mostly because I have studied my butt off to finish my Certified Nurses Assistant course (which I have finished and I am a legal CNA… yes!). Also, I was far from my laptop, so that doesn't help either. I am home now, so I will dedicate my time to updating my stories so you guys can be happy. But thanks for all the lovely reviews, guys. I am almost at 150, which makes me extremely happy. Keep up the reviews and here is the next chapter!

_Last Time_

"_I still remember, you know?" Ginny said, her eyes glancing around. "No matter how much you changed it, I still can remember the exact details of that night. I was so naïve and young when I wrote in that diary. If I had had any brains I would have…"_

"_Don't say that, Ginny," Harry interrupted. "You didn't know that the diary was evil. Don't go saying that you would have done everything different. It is in the past and it happened. You lived, I lived, no one was killed that time, so stop dwelling on it."_

_The younger girl smiled tearfully at Harry and reached out to squeeze his hand. "Thanks Harry."_

--

**Chapter Fifteen**: _Umbridge Troubles_

--

"Have you heard from Harry lately, Moony?"

Remus looked up from reading the newspaper and shook his head. "No, I haven't. Has Peter?"

Sirius shook his head as well, tilting the kitchen chair back on two legs. "No. I'm worried, Moony. It isn't like him to stop talking altogether."

"I know how you feel, Padfoot. We can only hope that nothing is wrong."

--

Harry tried the best he could to avoid getting in trouble with Umbridge. The threat of taking him off the Quidditch team hung over him the entire week. He even stopped talking to his fathers and cut back on sleep to finish assignments. His friends were worried and he ignored them, concentrating on being a good boy.

Umbridge was quite pleased to hear that Harry had been doing much better in classes, even in Potions. She still threatened him but didn't do anything yet. Even though it left Harry nearly dying with suspense, it made him happy.

Also, just in case, he went to Angelina with the proposition that as well as finding two Beaters that they should find a substitute Seeker, in case something happened and Umbridge did take him off the team. Though she was not happy about it, she agreed.

The next Quidditch practice was basically a try-out than a practice. Fred and George were even there so they could see who would be the best out of the group. The remaining Weasley boys were shocked when their baby sister showed up for the replacement Seeker position. She smiled at Harry and ignored her brothers' open-mouthed expressions.

"I knew she liked Quidditch but I never thought she would try out," one of the twins whispered.

"I agree, brother mine," the other one replied.

At the end of the try-outs, the Creevey brothers, Dennis and Colin, ended up being Beaters and Ginny would be the replacement Seeker if something were to happen to Harry.

"I knew you would be my replacement," Harry remarked to her, making her blush with his praise.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Remember, tomorrow is the first DA meeting." He watched as she tried not to flinch or show any sign of weakness. "Are you going to be able to make it? I will understand if you don't want to…"

Ginny cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I will still attend. Besides, I need to learn to get over the fear of the Chamber." She smiled and strode back toward the castle.

--

Harry was getting ready for bed when he heard someone calling his name. He glanced around to make sure no one else was talking to him before he performed a Silencing charm and took out his mirror.

"You finally answer," Sirius grumbled.

"Sorry, but I've been busy."

The Azkaban escapee searched his son's face, knowing that he was lying but he didn't push it. During Christmas break, however, he and Moony would interrogate Harry about his weird behavior.

"How have you been? Moony and I have been worried sick when you never would contact us."

Harry bit his lip, feeling guilty about worrying his fathers so much. "I have been so busy lately, Dad, that I find myself tiring out often. I never knew the O.W.L.s were so hard."

"You'll do well," Sirius said confidently. "Remus, James, and I got some pretty decent scores, though Remus nearly received the highest score in Hogwarts history. A few people have that title, but no matter. I just wanted to see how you were doing, pup, so I'll let you go back to bed."

Harry smiled. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, son. Love you."

"Love you too."

--

Classes seemed to stretch on forever in Harry's opinion. He couldn't wait until dinner was over so he could get the DA meeting started. Hermione seemed to share his nervousness as well. Ron, however, was his usual self, much to his friends' relief.

"I'm so nervous I can barely eat," Hermione confessed at dinner that night, pushing around some mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Me too," Harry replied. Ginny nodded as well.

Ron shook his head at them and continued to shovel his shepard's pie into his mouth.

As the trio, Ginny, and the twins left, it seemed the DA members decided that they should follow as well. At the staff table, a few teachers tried to hide their smiles as they noticed this. Umbridge, thankfully, didn't notice.

"That boy certainly takes after all his fathers," Minerva McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore, a smile on her face.

The old wizard smiled. "Yes, that he does. At least he hasn't tried to pull off a prank yet."

"Thank Merlin for Remus' influence on Harry or else Sirius would have gotten his paws on him," Filius Flitwick piped up.

The staff table agreed wholeheartedly.

--

"A girl's bathroom?" Zacharias exclaimed, looking disgusted as he looked around. "This is your great idea, Potter?"

"Not just any bathroom," Susan Bones said, smiling. "This is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No sane person would dare go near unless they want to be soaking wet. She frequently floods the place."

Harry smiled at Susan. "Exactly. Also, this bathroom is home to one of Hogwarts' greatest secrets. Only myself and one other person can access it. Now, before we continue, I want your promise that you will not reveal this to any other person unless with my express permission."

Everyone nodded and he smiled wider. He turned toward the sinks and found the snake engraved on a faucet. Harry hissed out the password, nearly freaking out the entire congregation, but they stared in awe as a hole appeared in the floor.

"That is so wicked!" Colin exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Harry will go first in case any of you get lost," Hermione said, hiding her laughter as everyone looked at her with horror, "and once we are all down, we'll begin our lesson."

Harry winked at Hermione and leaped down the hole, happy that the house-elves had cleaned the tunnel so no one would ruin their clothes. He finally landed on the lush carpet and yelled up that the rest could come down. The Boy-Who-Lived watched as the group slid down the slide, some screaming in terror, others yelling in delight.

"Where are we?" Cho asked, looking around. "We must be miles under the school."

"We're in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said.

Everyone froze in shock. Harry, Hermione, and Ron bit back smiles.

"You mean… _the_ Chamber of Secrets?" Justin squeaked.

"The one and the same," Ron said smugly. "But don't worry… there are no basilisks here to Petrify you. Harry took care of the last one."

"I feel so safe," Smith muttered.

"Did it look like this before?" Susan asked as Harry began to lead the way.

"No. With some help, I had it redecorated for our use. It looked much worse than what you see."

The group entered the main chamber and they were in awe of how large and well-equipped the room was.

"Now, you all signed up for this group for the sole purpose of learning how to get past your tests, but also to learn how to counter the Dark Arts. One of the things that saved my arse more than anything was the more basic spells, like Expelliarmus or the Stunning Spell. The spells may seem like child's play but can save your life." Harry took a deep breath. "Now, I want you to split up into pairs and practice the two spells I have mentioned. Then we will move on to some more other basic spells."

"When can we learn how to use the Patronus Charm?" Terry Boot asked.

"When you have mastered these spells," Hermione replied quickly. "Better to know how to defend yourselves with basic spells before moving on to the more exhausting ones."

Harry and Hermione walked among the group, giving out comments or tips if needed. Even the Weasleys joined in practicing, as they hadn't had as much practice as the two.

--

"Good work, all of you," Harry said after the students were done. "I hate to cut this meeting short, but we need to be able to avoid Umbridge and the staff. Hermione and I will set up another meeting. Remember, try to sneaky about coming down to the meeting or else we will get caught. Goodnight all."

The trio and the three Weasleys watched the students leave, chattering excitedly.

"I think you did a very good job at teaching, Harry," Ginny said, smiling. "I think everyone else agrees."

"I can only hope that they take this seriously," Harry replied. "I don't want anyone to be caught off-guard."

Hermione laid a hand on his arm. "With your help, maybe they won't be."

--

End of chapter

A/N: Finally I got this chapter done! I was gonna make it longer but for a long time, I had no idea how this chapter would work out. I will try to make the others longer as we reach toward the Christmas time in the story. Once again, I thank all of you for reviewing and adding my story to your C2's, story alert, or favorites. I really appreciate you!

Next Chapter: Suspicions Rise. Shortly before Christmas break, Harry gets a terrifying vision that includes one of the Order members. Also, an encounter with Draco Malfoy and false accusations land Harry in detention and another education decree is enforced.


	18. Suspicions Rise

Blood Brothers

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina Elizabeth Lupin_

_A/N_: Wow… I now have over 150 reviews! Thanks a lot, guys! I especially want to thank FatherTime'sDaughter Sage for being Blood Brother's 150th reviewer! To recognize your achievement, I would like to dedicate this chapter to you! Anyway, thanks again for the reviews, the hits (over 40,000!), for all the adding me to your story alerts, C2's, and favorites. It really touches me that you guys are liking the story as much as I am writing it. It was a very nice birthday present for me. Keep up the reviewing and reading!

Anyway, I should get on with writing the next chapter. I know you guys are anxious to see how Harry's fifth year will turn out. Once Christmas is over in the story, you will soon see the difference between Blood Brothers and the book Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Also, one last thing. If any of guys are into slash pairings (Harry/Ron or Ron/Draco), please go visit MaxTheCSI's story, The Love Affair. The reason why I am advertising it is because my sister wrote it in the form of a poem. It actually is very good, even though I am no fan of slash, except for one pairing.

_Last Time_

"_I can only hope that they take this seriously," Harry replied. "I don't want anyone to be caught off-guard."_

_Hermione laid a hand on his arm. "With your help, maybe they won't be."_

--

**Chapter Sixteen**: _Suspicions Rise_

--

The weeks flew by and the trio could be seen either studying and revising for the O.W.L.s or talking amongst themselves. The DA continued meeting once a week and Harry was pleased to see the students putting forth the effort to master the spells they covered each meeting. Several of the students told him that they loved the personal interaction they received to help strengthen the spells. One student even asked if the group could include Charms and Transfiguration.

"That could work," Hermione said one night. "You don't necessarily need to use curses and hexes when fighting."

Ron groaned. "What we are doing is bad enough, Hermione. Adding more would absolutely kill us."

Harry secretly agreed with Hermione but he didn't say anything, since he knew Ron would get angry. Though Harry loved Ron like a brother, he knew that the young Weasley had a temper on him as well as jealousy, as Harry experienced last year.

"We'll see. I want them to get a good grip on how to defend themselves before we add more," Harry finally said after finishing his Potions essay. "Though I do think it is a good idea, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "I don't want to pile more on them if necessary, but if it would help…"

Ron remained silent, his eyes on the book in front of him. Just as Harry was about to start another essay, he heard a familiar voice call his name. With his friends staring at him curiously, he got up to his bag and pulled out his mirror.

"Good evening, cub," Remus said, smiling happily.

Harry perched himself on a couch with his friends following. "Hey Papa. Why are you calling?"

His light-haired father mocked a hurt look. "I can't just call my cub anytime of the day?" He smiled at Hermione and Ron. "Hello Hermione, Ron."

"Hi Professor Lupin," Hermione replied.

"Please, call me Remus or Moony. I am no longer your professor and I am also one of Harry's fathers so you will have to do without calling me Professor." He turned his eyes back to his son. "I just wanted to check up on you to see how you are doing, especially since the O.W.L.s are coming up in June. I remember studying for those. It was tough."

"It is tough," Ron whined, getting glares from his friends.

Remus laughed. "I bet you will do fine, Ron. They aren't as tough as you might think."

A familiar bark of laughter came from the mirror. "Speak for yourself. You had the highest score of our class, Moony."

"Don't sell yourself short, Padfoot. You were behind James by one point and both of you were also high up there for our class."

Sirius' face appeared in the mirror. "Yeah, but Jamie and I didn't beat you or Lily." He turned to smile at his son. "Your mother was a smart one, pup. She nearly beat Remy but missed. What didn't she beat you at anyway, Moony?"

"She messed up a Runes translation," the werewolf said. "I managed to pass that one."

"You should have been in Ravenclaw, Moons."

Remus snorted. "I was almost put in Ravenclaw."

Hermione smiled. "Me too, Prof… I mean Remus. But it put me in Gryffindor."

"I knew I was going to Gryffindor," Ron replied.

Sirius grinned. "The sorting hat told me that even though a good majority of my family was put in Slytherin, I wouldn't fit there. So it put me into Gryffindor. Boy, was my mother mad."

Remus snorted again. "Mad? With the Howler she sent you the next morning? I was surprised that she didn't disown you right there and then."

"I was disowned anyway by the time I was sixteen."

Hermione looked puzzled. "Why?"

Sirius glanced at her. "I ran away when I was sixteen. While my brother, Regulus, soaked up their pureblood mania, I never did. I had had enough of them and I left. James took me in and his parents practically adopted me." He had a dreamy expression on his face. "They were the nicest people I ever knew."

Remus nodded. "Yes, Caitlin and Derek were very accepting people. I had met them a handful of times before they died."

"When did they die?" Harry asked, looking curious.

"Around our seventh year. Voldemort attacked their house and completely demolished it. The only thing that was left was some part of the basement, with the Dark Mark floating in the air."

"It was a pity," the dog Animagus said. "They did not deserve to die."

"Why did they?" Hermione asked.

Harry's fathers shrugged their shoulders. "No one knows," Remus replied. "Not even James knew."

The trio talked with the Marauders for a bit longer before saying goodbye and returned to their studying, much to Ron's dismay. However, nothing this good would stay for long.

--

Harry and his friends were walking down to Care of Magical Creatures when they encountered Malfoy and his gang of Slytherin followers.

"Look at who decided to show up?" Malfoy taunted. "It's Potty and his sidekicks. Aren't you a bit late?"

"We are not late," Harry said through his teeth, trying to get past the Slytherins, but they moved to stop him.

Malfoy took his moment to stride toward Harry, a nasty grin on his face. "I thought I would like to thank you for putting me on probation for my position on the Quidditch team." He delivered a punch to Harry's nose, knocking his glasses off his face.

The other Slytherins were restraining Hermione and Ron as Malfoy circled Harry, who was clutching his bleeding nose and glaring at the older boy.

"Not so tough without your glasses, are you Potter?" Malfoy kicked at one of Harry's knees and the boy went down, gasping as the wind was knocked out of him. "Be thankful this is all I am doing to you, Potter. I would have done a whole lot…"

He paused and looked a little panicked as Umbridge walked down the path toward Hagrid's hut. Malfoy instantly pulled Harry up and the blonde put a spell on himself that caused several bruises and cuts to suddenly appear.

"Dear me," Umbridge simpered, coming closer to them. "Draco, who did this to you?"

Harry tried to find his glasses as Malfoy pointed to the younger boy. "He did, Professor," Malfoy replied. "My friends can back me."

"Professor, he's lying!" Hermione shrieked, not believing what was going on.

Umbridge, however, was smiling. She healed Malfoy with a wave of her wand and watched Harry flounder around for his glasses. "Mr. Potter, you should know better than to hit your fellow classmates." She purposefully stepped on his glasses, which were by her feet. "Detention tonight and I will have a word with your Head of House about your behavior and your, uh, position on the Quidditch team. We don't want to have violent members, after all." She walked off.

The Slytherins laughed and followed, leaving the trio behind. Hermione found Harry's glasses and repaired them. "Here, Harry, I have them."

Harry stood up and took the glasses from her. "I must have the most rotten luck," he murmured, picking his books up and tagged behind his friends. "Besides, Malfoy has Umbridge practically wrapped around his little finger."

"It's not fair," Ron agreed. "That little ferret needs to be taught a lesson."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "As much as I want to hex that toad, I doubt we can do anything without warranting in more detentions for Harry. She has it in for him for some odd reason."

"And I've never met her before she came to Hogwarts," Harry added.

--

Harry returned around midnight the next day to the Gryffindor common room, cradling his wounded hand. The words seemed more engraved into his hand than the last time. The Blood Quill must have a spell that stops someone from using healing spells and potions. The only thing he could do was use a glamour charm, though only Hermione and Ron knew about it. He intended it to stay that way. Besides, if his Dad, Papa, and Father found out, they would be looking for blood, preferably Umbridge's. Harry didn't want that to happen, as he knew Umbridge would make the men's lives a living hell. She would order a Dementor's Kiss for Sirius, threaten Remus with putting him down or threaten him with silver, and Harry had no clue what she would do to Wormtail.

With that in mind, he went to sleep. His dreams soon became nightmares and he had a horrible nightmare about his fathers dying because of him and they came back to blame him. Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat perspiring on his face.

Then, something odd happened. He was instantly transported to a cold corridor, with his belly to the ground. He slithered across the floor, his tongue scenting the air for any kind of intruders. He neared closer to the familiar door and he could feel himself become more excited as he did. But his tongue scented a human walking along the corridor.

Harry neared the man and, as he did, he got ready to bare his poisonous fangs to bite into the thin human skin. It wouldn't take long for the venom to act.

Just as he reared back to strike, Harry woke up, gasping for breath. He felt extremely sick and he leaned over, emptying his stomach.

"Harry? What's going on?"

"Neville, get Professor McGonagall. Something's wrong."

"Harry, what happened?"

The Boy-Who-Lived only groaned. He knew he had to tell someone, particularly a member of the Order, that Mr. Weasley was in danger, that he was being bitten by a snake. He only hoped that he could get the message out soon. _And before break too,_ he thought bitterly.

A door opening signaled the arrival of Professor McGonagall, who gasped as she caught sight of her student looking like hell had frozen over. She hurried over to him. "What's going on, Potter. Are you ill?"

"Professor," Harry said weakly, "Mr. Weasley is worse off than I am."

She took a step back. "How do you know…"

"No time. H-he's been bitten. By a snake. You need to get help…" He swallowed back the bile he felt rise in his throat.

McGonagall looked pale. "Alright. Weasley, take Potter up to the Headmaster's office while I go alert whoever…" She trailed off, finally noticing the other students. She strode off.

"I have never seen McGonagall in her pajamas," Seamus said, grinning.

"Shove off, Seamus," Ron growled, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder and helped his friend down the stairs.

--

End of chapter

A/N: Again, shorter than I wanted, but it was a good place to stop. Once again, thank you, faithful readers and reviewers, for all you have done. Keep it up!

Next Chapter: Solemn Christmas. We learn the fate of Mr. Weasley and Christmas comes around, but, as always, things tend to go wrong. Especially when a certain group of men find one of Harry's well-kept secrets.


	19. Solemn Christmas

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina E Lupin_

_A/N_: You guys must live to please me or something. Over 51,000 hits, 175 reviews, 104 favorites, 42 C2's, and 236 story alerts. That is totally amazing, guys! I thank all of you for the reviews and everything else.

I am sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up. Life has been busy, what with having a full-time job, trying to get into college, and helping to pay bills on our house. I will try to do the best I can to do more updates, especially on the days that I have off.

Well… I might as well stop babbling so you can get to the story. I know some of you hated how I ended the last chapter. Keep on reading and reviewing, guys!

_Last Time_

"_No time. H-he's been bitten. By a snake. You need to get help…" He swallowed back the bile he felt rise in his throat._

_McGonagall looked pale. "Alright. Weasley, take Potter up to the Headmaster's office while I go alert whoever…" She trailed off, finally noticing the other students. She strode off._

"_I have never seen McGonagall in her pajamas," Seamus said, grinning._

"_Shove off, Seamus," Ron growled, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulder and helped his friend down the stairs._

-----------------

**Chapter Seventeen**: _Solemn Christmas_

-----------------

Once all the Weasley children and Harry were in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore threw some powder into the fire, calling out to Grimmauld Place. Harry wiped some of the sweat off his face with his pajamas, his mind still reeling over what he had seen in his dreams. Was Mr. Weasley alright? But the most prominent thought running through his head was if the dream really happened. Harry hoped that it didn't.

Sirius' face appeared in the fireplace. "Yes, Dumbledore?"

"Send one of the Order members to the place we guard. I fear that Arthur might be hurt," Dumbledore said, looking worried.

"Arthur's hurt? How did you find that out?"

The headmaster sighed. "Through your son, Sirius."

Sirius looked alarmed. "Harry? Is he alright? Merlin, that must have scared the hell…"

"He's in the office, Sirius."

Without another word, Harry's dark-haired father's head vanished from the fire and both Remus and Sirius stepped out from the fire, shaking off the soot from their robes before heading over to their son. Sirius was the first one to hug Harry.

"How are you doing, pup?" he asked quickly, pulling back enough to look into his son's green eyes. "You don't look fine."

"I'm just scared and worried, Dad," Harry answered, "especially for Mr. Weasley. If my dream was real…"

One of the portraits on Dumbledore's wall cleared his throat, having returned. "Albus, Shacklebolt has retrieved Arthur. The man has several snake bite marks all over and has been taken to St. Mungo's."

The three men breathed sighs of relief. "Thank you," Dumbledore murmured.

"Can we see our dad?" Fred asked, looking pale but relieved.

"Let him heal a little, Mr. Weasley, then you can see him," the old wizard replied, smiling. "Remus, Sirius, why don't you take all of the children back to Grimmauld Place. They can use a little extra days for the holiday, considering what happened."

Both men nodded and began to usher each student toward the fireplace. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked toward one of his many silver instruments with a grim look on his face.

----------------

Harry was about to head up to his bedroom when Remus took a hold of one of his shoulders and led him toward an empty room. The Gryffindor was shocked to see Wormtail seated in one of the chairs and Sirius was standing near the fireplace, his once-handsome face lined with worry.

"Take a seat, Harry," Sirius said. "We need to talk."

Harry gulped but he obeyed. Remus took another chair by the teen and he gave Harry a reassuring smile.

"We aren't going to interrogate you, cub," he replied. "We just want to know what your dream was about."

Taking in a deep breath, the Boy-Who-Lived told his fathers all about the dream, not leaving out a single detail. The teen also watched his fathers' expressions, ready to flee if they decided to yell at him.

"How did you view the scene, Harry?" the werewolf asked, looking thoughtful. "Did you see it from above or…?"

"I saw the scene as if I were the snake," Harry answered, shuddering. "I was not in control at all, or I could have stopped the attack."

"Well," Wormtail spoke up, looking worried, "I'm sorry for saying this, but I believe that Harry was lucky to have this vision. If he didn't, then who knows what could have happened to Weasley. He could probably be dead by now."

Remus made an agreeing noise and Sirius nodded reluctantly. "True," the dark-haired man said. "Anything else, pup?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I woke up just as the snake was ready to bite Mr. Weasley. What does this mean, me having these visions? And I also have times where I get these odd feelings, feelings that aren't my own. Sometimes, I get so angry and I know that I don't get that angry normally. It feels… foreign, unlike myself."

The three men exchanged looks. "We don't know," Remus replied, sounding slightly frustrated. "I wish we knew, cub."

"But we'll find out what's going on and we'll tell you the second we know," Sirius added, smiling. "Now, why don't you go up to bed? You must be very tired."

Harry left the room and the remaining Marauders sat in silence.

"Do you really think Dumbledore is right?" Remus murmured, staring at the fire. "Do you really think it is possible that our cub has a mental connection with Voldemort?"

"It is possible," Wormtail replied, examining his nails. "Since the Killing Curse rebounded off of Harry and destroyed the Dark Lord, I am sure that they are mentally connected."

"Occlumency," Sirius murmured.

"What is that?"

Sirius looked up, hope shining in his eyes. "Occlumency. Harry should learn Occlumency to avoid being possessed if Voldemort should learn of their connection."

"That would work," the werewolf agreed. "Now we just need to bring it up to Dumbledore."

--------------

Mr. Weasley was resting comfortably at St. Mungo's, according to what the letter had said, having been sent from the man himself. If Harry had alerted anyone an hour later, Mr. Weasley would have died. Again, the fifteen-year-old was thanked by the entire Weasley family for saving the man's life, something Harry didn't like. Mr. Weasley was like a father to him for the years the Boy-Who-Lived knew the Weasley family. Hell, he would even save Percy, just to keep the family together.

As the kids settled back down into the old routine of being in Grimmauld Place, Harry couldn't help but feel as though everyone was watching him. Any of the Order members that weren't close to him tried to avoid him, like he had the plague. When he confronted his fathers, they expressed concern but had no answer as to why this was happening. All in all, it frustrated the teen. It didn't help that he continually felt angry, that same feeling that he told his fathers about.

Harry still had the dreams about the dark corridor where Mr. Weasley was attacked. It happened as though that attack had never occurred. He would wake up before he could open the door, the anticipation of seeing what was behind that door nearly killing him.

This night, however, was different. Harry went to sleep like always and instead of finding himself in the corridor, he was transported to a dark chamber. He was seated on a chair on a dais, looking down upon a kneeling man who trembled at his feet. His mouth twisted into a sneer.

"_You have failed me, Austin. Have you not been telling me this past week that you would be able to find more information about the Department of Mysteries?"_

_Austin shook violently. "Y-yes, milord, but it has become very difficult to obtain the information you need."_

_Harry's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"_

"_Even though the majority of the Ministry has denounced the rumors of your coming back, there are still members who believe Dumbledore is right and they become very suspicious of me when I ask questions."_

"_You are a fool. Can you not cast the Imperius curse and get the information from them and use a Memory charm when you are finished?"_

_Austin looked up, his dark gray eyes filled with fear. Harry could almost taste the emotion and he reveled in it. "I-I can, milord."_

"_Then, perhaps, you might want to follow that plan the next time you come across anyone from the Department of Mysteries." He slipped his wand out and it seemed that the Death Eater knew what was coming next._

"_Please, milord, I'll do better," Austin pleaded._

"_I know you will, for you know what happens when you displease me._ _Crucio!"_

_Austin screamed as the curse hit him in the stomach. He rolled over to his side, clutching at his own body as he writhed in pain. Harry smiled as he watched his follower. These fools will learn someday and when that day happens, no one would be able to stop him again._

"HARRY! WAKE UP!"

Harry opened his eyes and he panted as though he had just run a marathon. He stared up at Sirius' face, worry and concern swimming through his dark-haired father's eyes.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius breathed. He ran a shaky hand through his son's damp hair. "We thought the worst when we heard you scream."

"We?" Harry repeated.

"Right here, cub," said a voice to his left.

Harry looked over and caught sight of his two other fathers, both looking worried as well. They looked like they had just rolled out of bed and rushed in to his room without taking any time to become properly dressed.

"Did you have another vision?" Wormtail asked.

The teen nodded. "Yeah," he replied in a shaky voice.

"You were screaming during your vision, cub," Remus said, pulling Harry's attention over to him once again. "It sounded like you were being subjected to the Cruciatus curse."

"V-Voldemort was not happy when one of his Death Eater's couldn't get information about the Department of Mysteries." The Gryffindor teen watched as his fathers looked alarmed. "Why does he need…?"

"Don't worry about it now, pup," Sirius said, plastering a smile on his face. "Just take it easy." He continued to run his hand through Harry's hair.

"Hey Harry?" Wormtail asked suddenly, breaking the small silence.

"Yeah, Father?"

Wormtail smiled a little at the title. "Why is your left hand bandaged?"

Harry felt panicked as the shorter man reached for his hand. He scooted it away, back underneath the blankets. "Nothing," he said. "I hurt my hand a couple days ago. It's no big deal."

The three men exchanged glances. They knew their son was hiding something from them and they had no idea if it was a big deal or not.

"Let us see, cub, so we can decide if it is anything serious or not," Remus responded, using his supernatural speed to slip the left arm from underneath the blankets. While he held Harry's wrist, Wormtail proceeded to unwrap the bandages.

Harry tried to jerk his arm away but the werewolf held on tight and Sirius kept the boy pinned to his bed, so the teen had to watch as his scars were revealed. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see their reactions but he found that he didn't even need to close his eyes. The three men inhaled sharply at the sight of their son's scars that were in the form of writing.

"I must not tell lies," Sirius read out loud, his voice shaking with both fury and concern. "Who did this to you, Harry?"

Harry clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to reveal the information. If he did, he knew his fathers would go after Umbridge and he didn't want to lose any of them.

Remus growled low under his breath. "What has been done to you, cub, is strictly forbidden in any wizarding community. Blood quills were banned several years ago and were put under the Dark items list. Anyone caught with one is immediately sent to Azkaban for five years, ten maximum. Please tell us who did this so we can bring them to justice."

"I-I can't," Harry mumbled.

The men were shocked into silence for a few seconds. "Why not?" Wormtail asked, his voice barely shaking with his rage.

"B-because she would put all of you in Azkaban. She would say that you are lying and that you are unfit parents and she would send me to an orphanage and…"

"Slow down, cub," Remus assured the teen, gently stroking his exposed arm. "No one is going to take you away from us and send you to an orphanage. Now, who is this woman you are speaking of?"

"I have a good idea who it is," Sirius growled, his voice dark with anger.

-------------------

End of chapter

A/N: I am finally done with this chapter. It took me a long time to get it written but I am glad to be done with it.

Next Chapter: Trial. Harry's fathers press charges against Umbridge for what she has done, a surprise character also testifies against Umbridge, and the Christmas holidays continue. Stay tuned for more!


	20. Trial Part One

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina E Lupin_

_A/N_: Oh wow. I have over 200 reviews and 60,000 hits! Congrats to black-hurt17 for being my 200th reviewer. I am so happy that everyone is enjoying the story and pointing out things for me that I have missed. Anyway, to celebrate Blood Brother's stats, this chapter is dedicated to everyone for reading and reviewing. You guys are what is keeping me chugging along. But enough of my babble. I know you guys have waited a long time for another chapter, to find out what happens to our dear Umbridge when she crosses the Marauders.

_Last Time:_

_"B-because she would put all of you in Azkaban. She would say that you are lying and that you are unfit parents and she would send me to the orphanage and…"_

_"Slow down, cub," Remus assured the teen, gently stroking his exposed arm. "No one is going to take you away from us and send you to the orphanage. Now, who is this woman you are speaking of?"_

_"I have a good idea who it is," Sirius growled, his voice dark with anger._

___**Chapter Eighteen**____: __Trial_

As usual, the Great Hall looked great as Christmas neared closer. Not many students and teachers were left behind and so the long tables were replaced with a smaller table that managed to fit everyone in together. Even Umbridge joined the small group clustered around the table, dressed in her normal pink attire. She was sandwiched in between Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall, who detested the arrangement.

It was a quiet morning, so the group was rather surprised when the Great Hall doors burst open to reveal Shacklebolt and a few other Aurors following behind him. The black wizard looked enraged and his stride was that of an angry adult with the intention of hurting someone.

"Professor Umbridge," he growled in his deep velvet voice, "you are under arrest on the accounts of possessing an illegal magical artifact and with harming underage witches and wizards with said magical artifact."

Umbridge laughed, the sound of it causing everyone to shiver in disgust. "You can't arrest me, Auror Shacklebolt," she simpered. "I am employed by the Minister and as such…"

"Frankly, lady, I don't give a damn who your employer is. You must uphold the law and you clearly have not even done that." Two thick-muscled Aurors wedged in between either side of Umbridge's chair and hauled her up in their grips.

The shorter witch screamed and writhed in their grasp but she couldn't move. Shacklebolt gave a short bow to the room and swept out of the room, his Auror robes sweeping across the floor. The students and teachers could still hear Umbridge's screams and rants from the grounds.

--------------------

"Get up, kiddo," Sirius whispered, gently shaking his son's shoulder.

Harry flipped around and stared sleepily at his dark-haired father, his brain slowly working to wake the rest of his body. He reached to his bedside table and slid on his glasses. "What time is it?" he asked, yawning.

"Seven o'clock."

He groaned and threw the blankets off his body. "When is the trial?"

"In three hours. It will take place in one of the courtrooms, since it is a big trial."

Harry snorted. "Of course it is big. We aren't just questioning Umbridge, but the Minister as well." He ran a hand through his hair, which stuck up in several directions.

Sirius chuckled. "It seems the Potter hair is a very dominant trait and can't be squashed by any other genes. Sorry, pup."

"It's fine." The teen stood up and stretched. "I'll go grab a shower."

"Molly has breakfast made, so come down when you are finished. About an hour before the trial starts, we have to meet up with our lawyer."

Harry looked confused. "We have a lawyer?"

The dog Animagus nodded. "Yeah. Lawrence Daily. He went to school with us back in the day. He's a great guy and is an amazing lawyer. You'll like him."

-------------------------

The Marauders and Harry exited a fireplace in the Atrium of the Ministry. Sirius was adequately disguised so that no one would look twice at him, with help from Remus. The three walked toward the guard who blocked the entrance to the elevators.

"Wands, please," the man grunted.

Remus produced his wand first. The guard placed the wand on a scale and rattled off the wand's history of use and its description. Once the werewolf verified that it was his wand, the guard produced a slip of parchment along with the wand. Harry gave his over and the process was repeated. The guard looked at Sirius, who gave his over.

_I thought you had your wand snapped once they threw you in Azkaban,_ Harry asked.

_My dear old dad had made copies of everyone's wand once we got them,_ Sirius explained._ He was a paranoid old man, but it paid off in the end._

_This is the first time your father has said anything nice about Orion, cub,_ Remus added, amusement evident in his voice.

_Shut up Moony, _Sirius said halfheartedly.

The guard handed the wand over and let the three enter the elevator room.

"I noticed that there is a lot of gold in the decorations," Harry said as they slipped into an elevator that was rapidly filling.

"The Ministry thought that it would show witches and wizards just how prominent they were," Remus replied. "The St. Mungo's charity statue was a recent addition, projecting how they care about our health and well-being."

Sirius snorted and the werewolf stood on his foot to silence him. The older Marauder glared but Remus ignored the look. Harry tried to hold back a grin. He liked seeing his fathers joke around and have fun.

Soon Harry's attention was pulled when the elevator doors opened and some of the elevator's occupants left to enter a corridor full of Qudditch posters and what looked like Muggle paper planes flying around.

"Those are Inter-department memos," Remus whispered to his son. "The Ministry used to use owls to send notes but Minister Darius got rid of them, as they got real messy. This way, no one gets a little surprise in their tea or body." The younger man had an amused twinkle in his eyes, making Harry grin.

What seemed like several minutes later, Sirius finally led them off the elevator into a very professional-looking hallway. Further down, Harry noticed several small cubicles squished together with several witches and wizards dressed in formal blue robes.

"That's the Auror division," Remus pointed out.

"For such an important department, there is little space," Harry said.

"Fudge claims that he will find time to redecorate the department but it will not happen," Sirius spoke up. He then glared at his Brother. "Stop talking like a Ministry tour guide, Moony, or I will have to resort to desperate measures."

"Whatever you say, Padfoot," Remus replied cheerfully.

The three entered a door at the end of the corridor and stepped into what looked like a waiting room. There were several plush couches and sofas littered with several magazines and a few wizards were seated as well. In front of them was a plain receptionist desk, complete with a witch dressed in flattering purple robes.

She smiled when they approached. "Do you have an appointment, gentlemen?"

"Yes, ma'am," Remus responded. "We have an appointment with Lawrence Daily."

The receptionist glanced down at a piece of parchment and tapped her wand. The men couldn't see what she saw but she looked up with a smile. "You must be Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, and Orion Evans then?"

As Harry sent his dark-haired father a weird look, Remus nodded. "Yes, we are."

"You are on time. Go ahead and take a seat while I alert Lawrence of your presence."

The three took a seat and Sirius immediately grabbed a magazine, hiding his face behind the pages.

_Orion Evans, Sirius?_ Harry asked incredulously.

Remus burst out into laughter in their mental link, keeping his face straight. Sirius didn't answer, keeping his eyes on the magazine in front of him.

_That's what I thought, cub. I never once thought he would use his father's first name, but he did. Besides, Sirius is still a wanted criminal. Wormtail would have to turn himself over to the Ministry in order for Siri to be free._

_That's right, _Harry said.

It didn't take long before a man called the three into his office. As they took a seat, Harry looked at the man seated behind a polished desk. He looked to be in his thirties, just like his fathers. He had short blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a pale complexion, but looked healthy. Lawrence was dressed in a sleek three piece suit with dark green robes that were lined in gold.

"It's nice to see you both again, Remus, Sirius," Lawrence started, smiling. He must have noticed Harry's startled look, for he smiled. "Don't worry, Harry, I believe your father to be innocent. And yes, I was told of their bond to you. I was a good friend to Remus and he trusts me with his life." The lawyer folded his hands together. "Now, why don't you tell me about Madame Umbridge and what she has done to you?"

Harry sent a wary look to his fathers before he opened his mouth and told his tale of the multiple detentions. He didn't leave anything out, not even the verbal conversations the woman had with him. By the time he was done, Sirius and Remus were growling, murder written in their eyes. Lawrence's face was a mixture of anger and pity.

"Are you willing to show these memories to the court, should you be asked?" he asked, his voice tight and professional.

Harry nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. He didn't want to but if it meant Umbridge would stay away from him, he would do it.

"In fact," Lawrence said, "we should collect these memories now, and with an Auror present to verify that these are your memories and that they are pure, untainted." He tapped a piece of parchment and a message was written down. The parchment then folded itself until it resembled a paper plane and it took off. "While we wait, why don't we just talk about anything? Anything else happened recently that I should be aware of?"

As they talked, it seemed to pass the time, for there was a knock on Lawrence's door. The lawyer wandlessly opened the door and a tall, bulky wizard entered. He presented the letter to Lawrence, who nodded.

"Do you have a Pensieve with you as well?" Lawrence asked.

"I do," the man answered, whipping out the round bowl Harry recognized from what he saw in Dumbledore's office, but was different. The Auror noticed Harry's interest and he smiled. "This Pensieve is a special one, for there is a charm laced in when it was made to let us know if your memories are really yours. It also will tell us if your memories have been tampered with." The man took out his wand from his belt. "Mr. Potter, will you please picture your first detention and keep your thoughts on it. We don't want to pull out any extra memories you don't want released to the public."

Harry closed his eyes and remembered his first detention, the feeling of the quill first cutting into his hand as he wrote down the line. Then a strange feeling came across him, and the memory seemed to become fuzzy and distant.

"Yes, that is a normal reaction," the Auror reassured the teen. "The memory will solidify once the memories are returned to you. Go ahead and think of the next one."

By the time Harry was done, it was about time for the trial. The Auror kept the Pensieve as they left the office and headed toward the elevators. Harry learned that the Auror's name was Bryan Ward and that Bryan was just as nice as Lawrence.

The descent to the courtrooms was a quiet one, each person lost in his own thoughts. Harry wondered what would happen if the memories and his testimony wasn't enough and Umbridge was released back into her teaching job. If she did, she would be very angry at him and would torture him even more. A shudder escaped him and immediately Harry felt an arm wrap itself around his shoulders, squeezing gently. He looked over to see Sirius wink at him.

_Don't worry, pup. Even if something was to happen and that toad got off, we would never let her touch you._

_I second that, Remus added, his voice low, menace literally dripping. She will learn what it means to hurt a werewolf's cub._

_Or a Grimm's pup,_ Sirius quipped.

Harry's heart nearly swelled in his chest and he temporarily forgot about what he was going to face once the elevator doors opened. All he cared about was how his fathers cared for him and that they would protect him should something happen.

------------------

End of chapter

A/N: Haha… I bet you are screaming at me, aren't you? You wanted to read about Umbridge's trial and it will happen, just in the next chapter. I have some good surprises planned and I wanted to have the complete trial on one chapter.

Next Chapter: Trial, part two. Harry faces Umbridge in a trial. Also, a surprise character makes a testify that could change the entire trial. (I bet none of you can guess who it is!)


	21. Trial Part Two

Blood Brothers

_Written by Christina E Lupin_

_A/N:_ I am back for part two of the Umbridge trial! I can almost hear the cheers from here. Anyway, I will stop babbling so you can read about Umbridge and find out who the surprise character is. None of you got it right, though some of the guesses were funny and pretty close.

_Last Time_

___Don't worry, pup. Even if something was to happen and that toad got off, we would never let her touch you._

___I second that, __Remus added, his voice low, menace literally dripping.____ She will learn what it means to hurt a werewolf's cub._

___Or a Grimm's pup, __Sirius quipped._

_Harry's heart nearly swelled in his chest and he temporarily forgot about what he was going to face once the elevator doors opened. All he cared about was how his fathers cared for him and that they would protect him should something happen._

___**Chapter Nineteen**____: __Trial Part Two_

The size of the courtroom wasn't the only thing Harry noticed about the large room. A vast amount of people had taken seats in the stands, facing the small oval area with a lone chair. Umbridge was seated in the chair and long nasty-looking chains tied her down so she couldn't escape. Minister Fudge was beside her, whispering into her ear.

"That can't be good," Sirius mumbled, taking a seat in the front row.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Brilliant deduction, Sirius. What ever made you think that?"

Before the older wizard could reply, a shower of sparks caught everyone's attention. Fudge was now seated in his chair, which towered over the chair Umbridge sat in. He had a blank expression on his face.

"The case being presented today is a very serious matter," Fudge spoke. "Dolores Jane Umbridge, the defendant, is being accused of using an illegal artifact against Harry James Potter, a student at Hogwarts, while she was assigned to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts School. We will begin with the opening arguments from both the accuser and the accused."

A slender man dressed in elegant robes stepped up from where he was standing and began to tell a tale that had Harry, Sirius, and Remus shaking their heads in disbelief. He twisted everything in the story to make it sound like Umbridge was the innocent one.

_That… that woman,_ Sirius growled, clenching his fists.

_Calm down, Paddy,_ Remus replied soothingly._ We knew that Fudge and Umbridge would make it seem nothing more than a case of Harry wanting attention._

Finally the man stopped and he went back to his place, looking smug. Fudge then called for Lawrence Daily to come forth.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot," Lawrence began, nodding politely at the group wearing dark robes. "What you have heard so far is the tale of a spoiled child who wanted attention and clearly had a dislike of Madam Umbridge. I am here to tell you that that is all a lie. Harry is not an attention-seeking child and he has a reason to dislike Madam Umbridge. She used an illegal artifact during all of his detentions, an artifact that has been banned since the early 1800's: a Blood Quill."

There was a collective gasp from the audience, including from the Wizengamot. Harry certainly hoped that the disclosure of the item would help in court. He could use all the help he could get.

"Are you certain, Mr. Daily?" one of the members of the Wizengamot asked.

Lawrence nodded. "In fact, I have Mr. Potter's memories of all the detentions and it shows the Blood Quill in use. Madam Umbridge clearly knew that Blood Quills have been banned, and yet she used one on a student. That is a clear violation of our laws. Using a Blood Quill is not the act of an innocent woman who thinks of 'the students' safety'" he quoted from the other lawyer. "Would you want your own child on the opposite end of such an item?"

The lawyer took his own position across from the other lawyer and everyone turned to Fudge, whose face was going slightly red.

"Very well," Fudge grounded out. "Let us begin. Mr. Harvey, the floor is yours."

Mr. Harvey, Umbridge's lawyer, stepped forward. "The defense calls Mr. Blaise Zabini to the chair."

Another chair, similar to the one Umbridge was in, appeared in the oval space. Blaise Zabini, Harry's fellow yearmate and a Slytherin, hopped down to take a seat. The chains stirred a little but didn't bind him down.

The questioning seemed to take forever, but left the offensive side disheartened. Blaise spoke nothing but praise of Umbridge and talked about Harry like he was the spoiled child Harvey painted him to be. Fudge was trying to hide his smirk as he watched the proceedings. Everything was going according to plan.

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini," came Lawrence's tired voice. "You may go back to your seat." Once Blaise was seated, he turned to Fudge. "I call Harry James Potter to the chair, Minister."

Harry gulped and stood up shakily.

_You'll do fine, cub,_ Remus reassured his son, squeezing Harry's hand.

Once the teen took a seat in the chair, Lawrence automatically started the questioning, sounding like he did in his office earlier. Harry relaxed a little and he repeated everything he told the lawyer. As his story unfolded, the audience began to murmur and a few of the Wizengamot members leaned forward, looking intrigued.

After Lawrence was finished, Harvey stepped forward, a smirk on his face.

"So, Mr. Potter, you have had an interesting past in your fifteen years, haven't you?" he asked casually. "First of all, you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when you were a little baby. Your next few years until you turned eleven were relatively quiet and once you were introduced to the magical world, you took to it like a duck to water. In fact, you have become quite… what is the word… spoiled."

"I am not…" Harry burst out, but Harvey silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"Come now, Harry, let's be honest. You have been given your way ever since you started your magical training at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has taken a liking to you and a good majority of the staff has as well. In fact, let us touch briefly on the events of last year, shall we?"

"Objection!" Lawrence shouted. "That is not relevant to the case."

"Let Harvey continue, Daily," Fudge said, his eyes on Harry.

Harvey grinned. "So, continuing on, Mr. Potter. The Triwizard Tournament disaster was one of the many questionable moves Dumbledore has made. There was supposed to be three competitors, but you were also included in with the chosen students. Then, at the end of the tournament, you and Mr. Cedric Diggory vanished. Several minutes later, both of you appeared, but Diggory was dead. You automatically shouted that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back and that he killed Diggory. Dumbledore believed you and there was his second mistake." Harvey cleared his throat before continuing. "It seems that he has a blind eye when it comes to you. He believes every single word that comes out of your mouth, including a matter such as this. Madam Umbridge is a delightful woman, as many have confessed, and yet you were the only one to say that she used an illegal artifact on you."

"But she did! I can show you!" Harry shouted.

Harvey lifted an eyebrow. "Do you?" He turned to Lawrence.

The younger lawyer nodded. "Yes. Earlier today, I collected his memories to present to the entire Wizengamot that Madam Umbridge has done everything that Harry has told us." He took the Pensieve from the Auror next to him and sat it down on the table that appeared. Lawrence pulled his wand out and did a series of taps on the bowl before a light shone above the Pensieve. The memories played across the light and the entire audience watched.

Once the memories ended, Harvey looked outrage. "How do we know that Mr. Potter's memories weren't tampered or that these were his?"

The Auror who was in Lawrence's office earlier stepped forward. "I was present at the time of Mr. Potter's memories being removed and I was the one who took them."

Harry saw Fudge's face and knew that this Auror surprised him, meaning that the wizard was a trusted employee.

"Thank you, Mr. Wells," Fudge hissed. He turned to look down at the court scribe. "Let the records show the memories were shown and accepted."

_It must have taken a lot from Fudge to say that,_ Sirius said in the link.

Harry had to agree with his dark-haired father.

Harvey seemed to have deflated a little and called off the questioning, sending Harry back to his seat. The Gryffindor blew out a breath and took his seat down next to his fathers, who patted his back.

"The offense has one more witness before the closing arguments," Lawrence said, startling everyone, including Harry and his fathers.

"And who is that?" Fudge asked.

The young wizard grinned. "Zacharias Smith, Minister."

Harry's jaw dropped and he watched Smith descend from the stands. Smith hated him! He did nothing but put Harry down whenever he had the opportunity.

Lawrence began his questioning once the Hufflepuff took a seat in the chair. "For the record, please tell us who you are and your relationship with Mr. Potter."

Zacharias lifted his chin. "I am Zacharias Smith and I go to school with Potter."

"Why have you decided to testify for your schoolmate, Mr. Smith?"

The boy seemed to pause before he continued. "Because Umbridge didn't just use the Quill on Potter. She used it on me too."

Several people from the audience gasped and both Fudge and Umbridge jerked from where they sat.

Lawrence looked grim. "Could you please show us your wounds, Mr. Smith?"

Zacharias unrolled the gauze from his left hand and exposed the back of his hand to Lawrence and whoever else could see. Even the court scribe leaned forward and he quickly scribbled on his piece of parchment.

"Mr. Potter, could you please come back down and show yours?" the young lawyer called.

Harry did so, and everyone could see that the writing on both boys' hands were identical with Umbridge's scrawl.

"Thank you, boys," Lawrence said and Harry returned to his seat. "He's your witness, Harvey." He returned to his spot, smirking.

Harvey was speechless and he knew he could nothing more. "I have no questions for the boy. You may go, Smith."

Fudge looked defeated as Smith vanished back into the crowd. "We will do a quick break so the Wizengamot can vote. Reconvene here in ten minutes."

--------------------

Ten minutes later, everyone was seated and one of the Wizengamot members handed a piece of parchment to the Minister, who paled when he saw what was written on the parchment.

"The Wizengamot have come to a vote," he began. "Madam Dolores Umbridge, you are guilty of both charges that you were accused of. Your sentence is ten years in Azkaban with no bail…"

The rest of his words were drowned out by the cheering of everyone in the courtroom. Sirius and Remus both hugged Harry, who visibly relaxed in his seat. Umbridge was guilty. She was not coming back.

Once Fudge dismissed everyone, the Marauders and Harry stayed behind until the crowd had thinned and found Lawrence waiting for them, smiling.

"Congratulations, Harry," the man said. "I knew that you would win."

"Not without Zacharias Smith's confession," Harry said. "How did you…"

"He came to me a few minutes before the trial started," Lawrence replied. "He was waiting and looked extremely nervous. He wanted to help, even though he isn't all that thrilled with you. Mr. Smith wanted Umbridge committed as much as the rest of us. You should thank him the next time you see him, Harry."

"I will," the teen confessed.

Lawrence glanced up to Sirius and Remus. "This won't be the last time you see me. Dumbledore came to me and offered me a position in the Order."

Both men grinned. "That's awesome," Remus exclaimed.

The lawyer bid the three goodbye and he left, his green robes billowing.

------------------

End of chapter.

A/N: I was thinking of adding more to this chapter, but I wanted to capture the entire trial. The victory party will happen in the next chapter, which is chapter twenty. I can't believe that I have written that many chapters. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and reading this story and keeping me writing.

Next Chapter: Patronus Charm. Harry and his friends go back to Hogwarts, Umbridge-free, and we find out who is teaching DADA. Also, Harry introduces Patronuses to the DA and gets to thank Smith for what he did in the courtroom.


	22. Patronus Charm

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina E Lupin_

_A/N_: Holy cow! 258 reviews??? That is amazing! Thanks to all of you for reviewing. You definitely make me incredibly happy. And I am sorry for the long wait. Life hasn't been handing me any good cards and I am busy. I am trying to help pay bills when I am not working and we are searching for another house. Fun times. Anyway, I should probably let you guys go ahead and read this chapter.

One more thing. I now have a message board where I will post basically anything, from fanfiction to original stories, and also answer your burning questions. I am trying to get a chat thing going on the board so I can conduct live chats with you guys. Wouldn't that be awesome? Go ahead and join the board. I even post other stories that I will not post on here, so you can get to read some stories that you would never see on here. The link is already posted under my website on my profile. Check it out!

**Chapter Twenty: **_Patronus Charm_

The rest of the holiday flew by and before Harry knew it, he was boarding the Hogwarts Express once again. He waved out the window at his fathers, who waved back. Sirius was disguised as Orion again and he was avoiding Remus, who was looking amused, as best as he could.

"Why is Professor Lupin amused with Sirius' disguise?" Hermione asked, glancing out the window.

"Because of the name he gave the appearance," Harry responded. "Orion Evans." When his friends looked confused, he told them the significance behind the name.

"If I were Sirius," Ron said, "I would never name myself after my father. Especially if my father was as big of a git as Sirius'."

"Me either," Ginny agreed, shivering.

The train began to move and the group of five waved to the Weasley parents and to Sirius and Remus. They sat back down when they could no longer see the platform and settled into a conversation of who would be their next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Did Professor Lupin hint that he would be coming back, possibly?" Hermione asked Harry, her eyes shining with hope.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "There are still a lot of parents who are against a werewolf teaching their children, no matter how smart the werewolf was."

"What a load of bull," Ginny spat. "He was one of the best professors we ever had, including Moody, who was only being impersonated. Who cares if he turns into a huge wolf one day a month?"

"Don't hold back, Gin," Ron said lightly, shocked at his sister's tone.

"What? It's true!"

Harry smiled and he wished that he was within a mile of his werewolf father to tell him how much he was loved. He knew that Remus would be touched, having known disappointment and fear most of his life. Well, except for when he went to Hogwarts, where he made his first friends.

The compartment got quiet when Hermione took out a book and Ron and Ginny started a chess game. Neville also began to read a book, on Herbology, and Harry looked out the window at the passing scenery. He began to think back to when Mr. Weasley came back home from St. Mungo's. He still looked like he was in pain, but he seemed to be back to normal, as he talked to everyone who came to dinner that night. The Weasley patriarch continually thanked Harry for saving him and he kept proclaiming that the teen was a hero. Harry's protests were drowned out by the cheers of everyone around him, including his fathers.

Then, following dinner, just as everyone was heading upstairs, Remus pulled him aside into one of the empty parlors, where Wormtail was sitting, talking to Sirius. The smaller man then proceeded to tell Harry that Voldemort was not happy about the survival of Mr. Weasley. Harry had known that, since he felt the pain of Voldemort's fury, which he conveyed to his fathers. The three men looked concerned and said that they would tell Dumbledore about this news.

"Right, Harry?"

Harry's head snapped to Hermione, who was glaring at Ron. "What?"

Ginny sighed. "I told you that he hasn't been listening, Hermione." She turned to Harry. "Hermione and Ron are arguing about priorities, such as the O.W.L.s coming up at the end of this year for you guys."

"We still have time to study for them, Hermione," Ron said heatedly.

"Then you will fail if you don't start as soon as we get to the school," Hermione threw back. She stood up, grabbed her bag, and said that she was going to go change into her uniform. Once she left, Ginny followed, sending her brother a glare. The three boys sat in silence, Ron still fuming.

"She should leave me alone," he said finally. "It's okay for her to go study by herself and not nag me about the exams. Sure, I know they are coming up soon, but I have got other things to worry about."

"Like Quidditch?" Neville asked teasingly.

Ron playfully punched Neville on the shoulder. "You got that right."

Harry decided to change the subject, knowing his friend would keep thinking about what Hermione said. "We should get dressed, guys. We don't want to be the only ones still dressed in Muggle clothes."

--------------------

Meanwhile, at Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore was finishing an Order meeting.

"We are happy to see that you are healing quite well, Arthur," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling brightly.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "It's good to be back." Then his smile dropped. "Albus, what are we going to do about Harry? I mean, his visions are clearly taking their toll on the boy. Shouldn't something be done to prevent them, if not limit them?"

Dumbledore's twinkle vanished and he instantly looked all of his years. "I have been thinking about this since I heard what had happened and I have come up with only one option: Occlumency."

Most of the members were nodding in approval, while a few looked skeptical, including Moody.

"Are you sure that is wise, Dumbledore?" Moody growled. "That is a difficult branch of magic, especially for a boy of only fifteen to be practicing."

"He mastered the Patronus Charm in his third year, Alastor," Remus said proudly. "I am sure that Harry will be able to accomplish anything he puts his mind on."

"Exactly the point, Lupin! What if the boy doesn't want to learn this? The visions will continue to come and it will overwhelm him. Find something else, but do not make the boy learn Occlumency."

"Paranoid old man," Sirius whispered, earning a glare from the old Auror.

"I heard that, Black."

"There is nothing else," Dumbledore replied. "I have considered everything, but Occlumency is the best option. And there are very few who I trust that are masters of that particular art. With that said, I have told Severus Snape to tutor our young Harry in…"

"WHAT?!?" Sirius sputtered, standing up in his anger. "You asked Snape to teach Harry Occlumency? Are you out of your mind, Dumbledore? Snape hates Harry… he could use this against him."

"I am aware of this, Sirius, and I have warned Severus of his behavior around Harry."

"Couldn't you teach him, Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I remember that you yourself were a master Occlumens and Legilimens."

Dumbledore glanced down at pocket watch, refraining from answering that question. "I must be going, Molly. Term is about to start and I need to be back at the castle. Thank you for the wonderful meal. It was quite lovely." He then walked to the stairs that led up to the main landing.

"That man!" Molly fumed.

"There has to be a reason why he didn't answer you, Molly," Kingsley replied, touching her arm gently.

"If anything happens to Harry because of this situation…." Sirius growled, pounding the table with his fist.

"Don't worry," Tonks said brightly. "If Dumbledore thinks Snape is trustworthy, then we should agree, right?"

No answered her.

------------------

Harry had to sit between his friends during the feast, again. He felt much like a wall, so he decided to chat quietly to Neville, who sat in front of him. Hermione was chatting with Ginny and Ron was picking at his food, not bothering to eat anything.

"What's wrong, Ron? Normally you are stuffing your face right about now," Seamus asked.

"Nothing," Ron answered.

"Is your dad okay?" Lavender Brown asked. "I mean, everyone heard about the attack."

"My dad's fine," the redhead growled. "Leave me alone."

The Gryffindors stopped talking for a few moments then they went back to what they were doing.

"He's really stubborn about this whole thing," Neville replied.

"That's Ron for you," Harry said.

"But there's something else. Don't you feel it? There's something else going on between those two and I am not sure it is a good or bad thing."

Ginny, who was finishing her mince pie, rolled her eyes and leaned toward the boys. "I think they are realizing just how much they like each other."

Harry and Neville blinked.

"I never thought about that," Neville mused. "It makes sense, really. Remember last year, when Ron tried to ask Hermione out to the ball?"

The three Gryffindors remained silent as they each thought about their two friends. Harry had known a little about Ron's feelings toward Hermione but he had never considered what Hermione could be feeling toward Ron.

Dumbledore, seeing that his students were almost finished eating, stood up and clapped his hands. "Welcome back, students. I hope your holiday was relaxing. Now, before I send you off to your beds, I have a few announcements to make. As you all have heard, Professor Umbridge is no longer available to us…" He was drowned out by the sound of the students cheering. "But I hope you will be glad to hear that I have found a temporary substitute for the remaining term. She was an old student of mine and I am sure some of you will recognize her. Please welcome Professor Ainsley Townshend, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Students clapped, even cheered, as the professor stood up, smiling broadly.

"She's the one who wrote several Dark Arts books!" Hermione whispered to Harry excitedly. "She also had a brief stint as a Healer, so she knows what she is dealing with."

Professor Dumbledore then sent the students to bed, but he was surprised when he noticed Harry staying behind. The other professors stayed also, looking curious. "Yes, Harry?"

"Sir," Harry began, licking his lips. "Have you come up with something to help me with my visions?"

"Yes, I have, but I will talk to you about it later. Off you go, son."

Harry nodded and he walked out of the Great Hall, his shoulders slumped.

"You know," Ainsley replied, turning to look at the Headmaster with her unnerving golden eyes. "I don't think that is what he wanted to hear, Albus. If he's anything like James…" 

"Yes, I know, Ainsley. But you know my reason for pushing him away."

She nodded and stood. "Of course, Albus. Now, if you don't mind, I will retire. It has been a good many miles I have journeyed to come here and I am in need of rest." She walked off the dais and out the doors.

McGonagall exchanged one last look with the Headmaster and she too left.

----------------------

"Welcome back, everyone," Harry said to the DA. "I hope you all had a nice holiday. And, since you have been doing so well on learning all these spells, I thought it would be high-time to teach you all how to use the Patronus Charm. Now, it is not an easy spell. When Professor Lupin was teaching me this, he said that it is way behind the O.W.L.s and that even most wizards and witches have trouble with it to this day, so don't be disappointed if you cannot work it.

"Okay, now this spell has two parts to it. The first part is concentrating on a happy moment. Not just any moment either, but something that made you really happy. When I first tried it, I thought of how it felt to be on a broom." The student's laughed. "But it wasn't enough. Lastly, the second part is the easiest part: the spell. The incantation is Expecto Patronum. The hardest part is to concentrate on the memory while you say the spell. If it works, it conjures a barrier between you and the Dementor."

After his speech, he paired the students off and walked around, giving them advice when needed. He noticed instantly how disappointed the students were when they attempted the spell, most of them just conjuring mist.

"Remember what I said. Not everyone gets this and it took me the entire school year to even get something corporeal. Just watch me."

Harry closed his eyes and immediately thought about finding out he had living parents. He waved his wand and called out, "_Expecto Patronum!_" Almost immediately, a silver stag flew out from his wand. It looked brighter than ever. The animal surveyed the room before trotting over to Harry and the stag nuzzled his shoulder. Harry shivered at the feeling, as though actual fur was brushing against him.

"Why a stag?" Susan Bones asked.

"My father could turn into one."

The rest of the lesson went by better. After seeing Harry's Patronus, the students tried even harder to get the spell down. The one student who did the best was Hermione, who almost formed something solid at the end.

"Great job everyone. Keep practicing and we will be at it once again next time."

The students started to leave the Chamber of Secrets, no longer having to worry about being caught by Umbridge. Cho Chang stayed behind briefly then she left, blushing.

"I think she likes you," Ginny replied coldly. She walked toward the exit the house-elves made, her robes floating behind her.

------------------

End of chapter

FINALLY! I am so proud of myself. I did this whole chapter in one sitting, in about one hour. Go me! And by the way, I own Ainsley Townshend. She does appear in one of my stories on my message board and I do hope you guys will learn to love her.

Next Chapter: Ainsley. The fifth year Gryffindors have their first Defense lesson with Ainsley and Harry discovers more about the new teacher through a surprising source.


	23. Ainsley

**Blood Brothers**

_Written by Christina E Lupin_

_A/N: _Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. Now, without further ado, here is the next chapter, in where we learn about this brand new character.

**Chapter Twenty One**: _Ainsley_

The fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom the next day, chattering excitedly. They knew that Professor Townshend would be a better teacher than Umbridge, since her books were very informative. Everyone took their seats and took a look around the classroom. It no longer was empty and desolate. The room was filled with strange objects, empty glass cages, and other intriguing things.

"Wonderful things, aren't they?"

The class turned to see Professor Townshend's amused look. "Don't be ashamed to look. From what Professor Dumbledore told me, you haven't had much knowledge in the Dark Arts, much less how to defend yourselves against it." She took a seat behind her desk and shuffled through the drawers. "My name is Professor Ainsley Townshend and I am here to teach you to identify the Dark Arts and how to properly defend yourself. Since your knowledge is so scattered on the subject – where is it? – aha!" She stood back up with a pile of scrolls. "What I have in my hands is a quiz I made up of what a fifth year student should know. This whole class period will be dedicated to this quiz. I need to know what you know before I can teach you."

Professor Townshend passed out a scroll to each student and she headed back to her desk, signaling each student to open their scroll and start the quiz. Every now and then, she glanced up and smiled before going back to her writing.

Finally, just as the last student turned in their scroll, the bell rang.

"There will be no homework for tonight," Professor Townshend replied as the students gathered their things. "I will go through this quiz and plan our lessons accordingly. This quiz will not go toward your grade, so don't worry about how you did. Until next time."

------------------

"That wasn't so hard," Hermione replied during lunch.

"So you say," Ron said, swallowing loudly. "It was bloody difficult."

"That's only because we haven't had the greatest of teachers in the past few years, except for Professor Lupin and Professor Moody."

Harry tuned out his two friends and he glanced up at the staff table. Professor McGonagall was engaging Professor Townshend in a conversation and both women were smiling. He wondered what they were talking about. There was just something about Townshend that intrigued him, like he had known her before. He would have to talk to his fathers to see if they knew her.

-----------------

Ainsley was slightly impressed of how much her classes knew about her subject. Despite the many incompetent professors they had, the students answered her questions very well. Her first year class was just an introductory class, as they had never had a DADA class before. As she sat at her desk, sipping her hot chocolate, she thought back to the fifth year class, in where she had Harry Potter. Just as she suspected, he looked a lot like his father. A little too much. She briefly wondered what Lily would think of her son looking like James' clone.

Shaking her head in amusement, she went back to grading the quizzes.

------------------

"Hey pup," Sirius greeted from the mirror, smiling. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Is Moony with you?" Harry asked. "I need to talk to you both."

"Yes, he is. Let me go get him."

As Sirius left the mirror's surface, Hermione turned to Harry. "Why do you think they would know Professor Townshend? You don't know if she had gone to Hogwarts or not."

"Dumbledore did say that she used to be an old student of his, so she must have been here as a student," Ron said thoughtfully. Hermione and Harry stared at their friend. "What? I do have a brain, you know."

"Thank Merlin for that," Harry muttered under his breath. Ron glared and Hermione let out a giggle.

"Back, pup," Sirius replied. Remus' face also filled the mirror. "Now, what do you want to ask us?"

"We have a new DADA professor and I wondered if you knew her. She looked kind of familiar to me. Her name is Ainsley Townshend."

Harry never expected how his fathers would react to the name. Both men froze and they looked extremely shocked. It would have been comical if the situation was different.

"You knew her?" Hermione asked.

Sirius let out a choked laugh. "Knew her? She was in the same year we were. Ainsley was a Ravenclaw and she was the smartest student in our year. She was best friends with your mother and another student, Alexandra Price. She also was present at your birth and Lily named her your godmother."

It was Harry's turn to look shocked. "She's my godmother?"

Remus nodded, looking a little pale. "Yes, she is."

"That's not all," Sirius added. He gave his Brother an apologetic look. "Ainsley is Remus' mate. They dated briefly in Hogwarts and things seemed to be working fine, until a near fatal accident almost killed her. Moony here broke up with her after that."

"She almost died, Padfoot," Remus said in his strained voice. "You would do the same thing if you were in my shoes. If she dies, I will follow her." He smiled bitterly at the trio, who were shocked. "I don't doubt that you three don't know that. Knowledge about a werewolf's mate isn't publicly known. A werewolf only has one mate in his life and is drawn to her. If the mate dies, so does the werewolf. We are bonded to our mates ever since we smell them."

"Does she know?" Harry asked.

"She does," Sirius replied. "She didn't mind, really. Before Remus got the courage to ask her out, Ainsley had a huge crush on him. It was very obvious."

"And who is Alexandra Price?" Ron asked.

"As I said before, she was best friends with Ainsley and Lily. We don't know what happened to Alex after Hogwarts. She was there when Harry was born but she vanished. No one knows if she's even alive anymore."

"She's alive."

The trio turned around, looking surprised to see Professor Townshend behind them, smiling. "I was walking around the castle and I thought about visiting my godson. Who knew that I would also be talking to the infamous Marauders again?"

"We heard that you were teaching at Hogwarts," Sirius said. "I never took you for a professor. I thought you loved being a Healer."

Townshend sat down next to the trio. "I did, Sirius. But after awhile, I wasn't what I wanted to do anymore, so I took up writing. Now I'm a professor."

"At least they have someone competent enough to turn those students around," Remus spoke, his eyes on her.

She chuckled. "Yes. These students are very lucky to have me, as they were lucky to have had you for a year, Remus. I had quite a few students scribble notes about how they loved having you teach them and they wished you were back."

"And you said that you were never appreciated," Sirius accused, glaring at his friend, who blushed.

"It's how he is," Townshend replied.

"Ainsley…" Remus said softly.

"Don't, Remus. I know you better than anyone else, other than Padfoot. I know that you think of yourself as a monster, as someone who doesn't need friends or someone who doesn't even need love. You felt that you didn't deserve to ruin other people's lives, even if that person wanted to spend the rest of your life with you." She sniffed and stood up. "I should be going back to my papers. I'll talk to you later, Harry." She gave him a smile and she left.

"You really hurt her," Hermione replied, breaking the silence.

Remus sighed. "I know I did, but it was for the best. She almost got killed because of me, Hermione. She stepped in front of a curse that was meant for me, to kill me."

"That's what people do for the ones they love," Harry said quietly, his face turned away from the others.

"Don't you start, cub," the werewolf said.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that she obviously loved you enough that she took a curse for you. You should give her a chance, Papa."

----------------------

End of chapter.

I bet you guys were not expecting some of the things mentioned here. In my message board, which can be found on my profile, I have written a few short stories featuring Ainsley and all this information came from those two stories. Go ahead and read them if you wish. I will be posting more Remus/Ainsley stories there if you want to read them.

Next Chapter: The Brewing Storm. Tensions are high as the Gryffindor Quidditch team heads into the Cup. Ainsley and Remus are not talking, and Cho makes a move.


	24. The Brewing Storm

_**Blood Brothers**_

_**Written by Christina E Lupin**_

_**A/N: **_Holy cow! I am at 291 reviews! Not that many away from 300. Keep on reviewing! You'll get a prize if you are the 300th reviewer: a chapter dedicated to you. Anyway, thank you for reviewing this story. And, here we go with the next chapter, in which love lives are mentioned. Always fun.

_**Chapter Twenty-One: The Brewing Storm**_

Ainsley slammed her door shut and threw up a few spells to alert her if someone was nearing. Then she sank down onto the floor, her hands digging into her hair. It was incredibly painful to see Remus again, after he dumped her years ago. It reminded her of that one night when she was getting ready to be released from St. Mungo's after her near death experience. After Remus had left her, she experienced severe pain from her abdomen and felt something warm and liquid coming out from between her legs. After the healers came in, they informed her that because of her injuries she was losing her baby, who was only just developing. Seeing Remus again reminded her of the child she had lost, his child. The healer who held the child in his arms told her that she would have had a son.

Tears ran down her face and she let out the choking sob that had been lodged in her throat.

-------------------

Harry collapsed face first into his head, groaning. He had just come back from Quidditch practice and he hurt. Angelina was excited for their last game of the season, for they were going head-to-head with the Slytherins for the Quidditch Cup. She pushed the entire team harder than they have ever worked before. She was especially hard on Ron, who had been improving since he started the team. Fred and George's ban was lifted right after Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts, much to the team's delight.

He felt something buzzing under his pillow and he pulled out his mirror. With a sigh, he activated the mirror and found himself staring at his three fathers.

"Hey cub," Remus greeted. "You look tired."

"Quidditch practice. The next game is for the Cup."

Sirius winced. "I feel for you, pup. I remember when Gryffindor went to the Cup once. James always complained about how hard the captain pushed him. But it paid off in the end."

"Just do the best you can," Wormtail said. "Have you been getting any more visions or feelings from the Dark Lord, Harry?"

"Not recently," Harry replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

The Gryffindor eyed his pale-haired father but didn't say anything.

"How goes your studying?" Remus asked, much to Sirius and Wormtail's exasperation.

"Alright. Ron is getting frustrated with Hermione begging him to join us. When we are studying now, he goes out onto the Pitch to practice for the next game."

"He'll come around. He's just relieving some stress, that's all." Sirius replied.

"You would know, wouldn't you Sirius?" Remus teased his Brother.

"Shut up, Moony."

Wormtail watched Harry's eyes star to droop. "We'll let you get some sleep, Harry. Looks like you need it." With that, he ended their conversation.

Harry mentally thanked Wormtail and he fell back onto his bed, fast asleep.

----------------------

The next morning, Harry sat between his friends again. He was spooning some eggs onto his fork when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Cho standing behind him, smiling. Whenever the DA met, she would be the first one there and the last to leave, making him wonder what was wrong with her.

"Hi Harry," Cho said, blushing slightly.

"Hi Cho," Harry responded.

They stared at each other until Cho leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Harry, lost in his confusion, let her until he finally found himself and pushed her away.

"We can't," he said. To his horror, she started to cry. "I'm sorry, Cho, but we can't do this. You were Cedric's girlfriend…." 

"Is that why you won't be with me?" Cho sobbed. By now, they had caught the entire Hall's attention. "I saw the way you looked at me in third year, Harry. I know you want me. So why don't you want me? I really hope it isn't because I was Cedric's girlfriend, because that is a stupid reason. He's gone…" Then, sobbing harder, she ran from the Hall.

The Slytherins burst out in loud laughter, though who they were laughing at was a mystery. Hermione touched Harry's arm, sympathy written in her brown eyes. From the Head table, Ainsley watched with a sad smile.

"You did the right thing," Hermione whispered to her friend. "Besides, that relationship wouldn't have worked out. She needs to deal with his death before she can move on and it's obvious that she hasn't."

"Then why do I feel like a fool?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione didn't answer him.

---------------------

"Could you stay behind, Harry?" Ainsley asked after she dismissed class.

Harry sat back down in his seat and waited for the rest of the class to clear out. He watched as she packed her things up neatly.

"Do you think I did the right thing, this morning?" he asked suddenly.

His godmother stopped what she was doing and she turned toward him, golden brown eyes sad but understanding. "Yes. You did the absolute right thing in turning her down." She took a seat in a desk next to his. "Long time ago, that was me. I was extremely upset when Remus broke up with me and I wanted to forget him. I tried to date new boys in my grief and the relationship never stuck. A relationship that starts with one partner still grieving for a lost partner never lasts long." She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "How are you doing, otherwise? I know you are working hard with Quidditch and you are obviously studying for your exams at the end of the year."

"It's stressful," Harry said. "I'm so tired after Quidditch and I almost cannot concentrate on the studying. Ron is not talking with Hermione again, because she keeps trying to get him to study and he isn't complying."

Ainsley smiled. "Sounds like someone I used to know. Sirius was the same way. Lily always wondered how he managed to pass his classes if he hardly did any of the work. But he managed, just like James did."

"It was amazing he was even Head Boy," Harry said, grinning.

She laughed. "Yes. We all were sure Remus would get it."

He looked at her in the eyes, suddenly serious. "You two should get back together again. I know it is eating him up, what he did to you. And he still cares."

His godmother let out a sigh and ran a hand through her dark hair. "It isn't that easy, Harry. I cannot forgive him for what he did. He broke my heart. If he wants me back, he should ask me, not use you to do so." She then patted his hand and smiled. "You should head to dinner, young man. You need your strength for tomorrow's game."

------------------------

The next day arrived too soon for the entire Quidditch team. All seven players sat together at the table, silent and hardly touching their food. It didn't help that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were wishing them luck going against the Slytherins.

"You'll do fine," Hermione said. "Slytherin may play dirty but you have talent, something they don't have."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Hermione."

Angelina put her fork down on her plate and gestured for the team to head to the lockers. They left to the cheers from most of the Hall and boos from the Slytherin table. They entered the locker room and changed in silence, each lost in his or her thoughts.

"We have the best team ever," Angelina spoke, interrupting their thoughts. "Fred and George are back with us now," she smiled at the twins, who smiled back. "We have talent and, more importantly, we have brains. Just concentrate on the game and, no matter what, it was a privilege playing with you all."

The team cheered and Angelina started going over plays until they heard the students chattering above them in the stands.

----------------------

Haha! Cliffy alert!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and let's hope for 300 reviews for the next chapter!!!! Can't wait to see who will get the honor.


	25. Quidditch Final

_**Blood Brothers**_

_**Written by Christina E Lupin**_

_**Notes:**_ Congratulations to Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin for being Blood Brothers' 300th reviewer. This chapter is dedicated to you and it will be filled with all kinds of Quidditch goodness. And thanks to all of you for reviewing for the last chapter. It makes me happy knowing what you think of the story. Now, I present to you the Quidditch Cup with a few extra surprises thrown in. I will be expecting some angry fans.

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Quidditch Final**_

The Gryffindor Quidditch team fell silent, too nervous to say another word. Harry felt his stomach twisting, churning inside him and he hoped that he would not be sick. He had never felt this nervous about a game ever, not even that time in third year when they played in the storm.

"It's time," Angelina announced, snatching her broom from where it leaned on the lockers.

The seven team members followed her out onto the field, where Lee Jordan was shouting out their names to the overexcited crowd. The Slytherins were already on the field, their Nimbus Two Thousand and One brooms at their sides. They glared maliciously at the red-robed team across from them. Draco Malfoy smirked at Ron, who clutched his broom tightly and glared back.

"I want a clean game from all of you," Madam Hooch was telling the teams. "I do not want to be taking pieces of you back to the hospital wing to be put back together. Captains, come forth to shake hands."

Angelina and the Slytherin captain gripped hands and Harry had a feeling that they were trying to break each other's hands, as they both were Chasers and their hands were very valuable. They broke away and waited for the signal from Madam Hooch. The hawk-eyed woman walked over to the beat-up trunk that held the four Quidditch balls and opened the hatch. The trunk began to wobble from the force of the Bludgers, eager to unseat the fourteen teens. She reached in to grab the red ball known as the Quaffle, holding it beneath her arms. "Mount your brooms."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins never took their eyes off each other as they got on their brooms. With the sound of a whistle they kicked off and hovered twenty feet above the grassy field. The Chasers moved forward, creating a circle above Madam Hooch. The Beaters were behind the Chasers, the Keepers went to their separate sides to guard the three hoops that served as goals, and the Seekers floated somewhere in between.

"And there goes the Quaffle!" Jordan shouted as Madam Hooch launched the Quaffle up in the air, the Chasers diving to grab the ball. "It's Slytherin in possession, Warrington zooming toward the Gryffindor goals. Get ready, Ron! Ooh, nice Bludger work by Fred! Warrington drops the Quaffle, which is caught by Alicia Spinnet, who passes to Katie…"

Harry half-listened to the commentary, his eyes scanning the air for sign of the Snitch. Malfoy was tailing him, looking for any sign that the Gryffindor Seeker had seen the Snitch.

"OH COME ON! Slytherin Beater Goyle delivers a Bludger to Katie Bell's face. That is a penalty which is awarded to Gryffindor. Alicia takes the Quaffle and puts it in the rings. It's ten-zero to Gryffindor!"

Below the players, the crowd cheered and hissed. Ainsley Townshend smiled and lifted her binoculars, scanning the players. She was never one to play Quidditch but she loved to watch. It took her back to when she sat beside Lily Evans and Alexandra Price, cheering on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Her favorite memory was back in seventh year, when the Gryffindors went against Slytherin for the Cup. Lily was cheering for her boyfriend and Alex had her eyes set on Sirius Black, who was a Beater for the team. Ainsley smiled sadly and shook her head of the memory to watch the current game. Her binoculars skimmed over her godson, hovering ten feet over the action. He was very much like his father, she thought, except he lacked James' overconfidence and large ego.

"Montague tears up the field toward the goals, dodging Bludgers from the Weasley twins. C'mon, unseat him! Sorry, Professor," Jordan apologized to McGonagall, who glared fiercely at him. "Get ready, Ron! Montague shoots… and WEASLEY SAVES! Nice try! Weasley launches the Quaffle to Alicia, the score still ten-zero!"

Harry started to fly lazily above the players. There was no sign of the golden ball and he was beginning to become bored.

"Lost the ability to see the Snitch, Potter?" Malfoy taunted, smirking.

He chose not to reply, gritting his teeth instead. He was even more tired of Malfoy's insults. For once, he strongly wished he could hex the blond. Maybe that would shut him up. A flicker of gold caught his eye and he saw the Snitch fifty feet below, zipping here and there. He tilted his broom down and rushed toward the ground, Malfoy behind him.

"And Potter's seen the Snitch! Look at him go! Malfoy's Nimbus Two Thousand is no match for Potter's Firebolt! Meanwhile, Katie scores another goal to make the score twenty-zero."

The Snitch dove out of sight and the two Seekers had to swerve to miss impacting the ground. Adrian Pucey, Slytherin Chaser, swore as a red blur passed inches from him. Crabbe, who was not too far away, sent a Bludger toward the Gryffindor Seeker. Harry hissed when he felt the Bludger hit the small of his back.

"Another penalty given to Gryffindor," Jordan growled, glaring at Crabbe. "And the score is not thirty-zero, with Pucey in possession of the Quaffle."

"You okay, Harry?" George asked, pelting the Bludger away toward the Slytherins.

"Fine," Harry replied. "Lost my breath there."

"Good man." George flew away, batting away a Bludger from hitting Katie.

"Pucey puts the Quaffle in, giving Slytherin ten points." The Slytherins cheered but they were drowned out by the hisses from the other students. "Alicia takes the Quaffle…"

The game continued, with Gryffindor still in the lead. The Slytherins began to use dirty tactics to stop Gryffindor from winning, which only awarded the Gryffindors several penalties. The Snitch appeared every now and then, teasing the Seekers mercilessly.

"This has to be the slowest Quidditch game I have ever seen," Ainsley remarked to McGonagall. "And the dirtiest," she added, wincing when Montague slammed into Katie, making her drop the Quaffle in her hands.

"One of the few," McGonagall agreed. "I have seen worse. In one game, when I was here as a student, several team members were sent to the hospital wing. The game was postponed for several days until the players were better."

"I don't know how witches and wizards want to play this game, when you get hurt a lot," the younger witch said, shuddering.

McGonagall opened her mouth to reply but she shut her mouth as she watched the Gryffindor and Slytherin Seekers dive again.

"The Snitch is spotted by Potter and Malfoy!" Jordan shouted excitedly. "If Gryffindor catches the Snitch now, they would automatically win the Cup! Come on, Harry! Catch the damn thing!"

"JORDAN! NO SWEARING!" McGonagall yelled at the student next to her.

"Sorry Professor," Jordan replied sheepishly.

Ainsley chuckled but kept her eyes on the Seekers, who were pushing each other as they chased the Snitch around the field. Malfoy gave a particular hard shove so Harry drifted away a little. The Slytherin Seeker reached to grab the small ball but Harry intercepted him.

"Looks like the Seekers are going all-out just so they can get the Snitch," Jordan replied. "Meanwhile, Angelina scores another goal, taking the score to fifty-twenty, Gryffindor in the lead!"

Suddenly, the Snitch dove, sending both Seekers into a dive as well, broom to broom.

"Give up, Potter," Malfoy growled. "You'll never get the Snitch this time."

"You wish," Harry growled back and he propelled his broom faster, surpassing Malfoy easily. He reached out a hand and felt the cool metal and tiny feathers brush his palm. He smiled and pulled out of the dive, holding up the small golden ball.

The crowd roared in approval.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!" Jordan shouted, standing up and dancing in his spot.

McGonagall grinned happily and she too got up and danced, much to the amusement of the staff. Ainsley laughed and joined her former professor.

-----------------------

"Congratulations!" Hermione squealed, throwing herself into Ron's arms, squeezing tight.

Ron blushed deeply and he squirmed in her embrace. "It was nothing…"

She let go of him and went to Harry, hugging him as well. Harry hugged her back, grinning.

"Well done," Ainsley replied, smiling at the scene in front of her. "You fly as well as your father did, Harry. He would be very proud of you. Your mother, however…"

"She would have grounded him for life for scaring her," Remus said, walking toward the teens.

Ainsley tensed and met his eyes, amber meeting golden brown. She felt the familiar pain in her heart when she saw him, looking a little worn but not any different than he was. Her gaze went to behind the man and glimpsed a familiar black dog with a rat perched on its head.

"Remus," she greeted coolly.

Remus winced at the tone of her voice. "Ainsley…" he replied.

"We will talk later, Remus," she said. "Let us congratulate the pup for his win. I believe this is the second win the Gryffindors have had, am I correct?"

"We won in third year," Harry said, grinning. "Last year we had the Triwizard Tournament." His smile dropped.

"We understand, cub," Remus said hastily.

"So you came to watch the game?" Hermione asked her former professor.

"We did, yes. We would never miss an opportunity to watch our… cub play." The werewolf winced at his almost slip-up, knowing Ainsley hadn't known about the Blood Brothers bond the Marauders shared.

Ainsley narrowed her eyes at her former boyfriend. He was hiding something from her and she would find out. She could only hope that she could keep her own secrets from him. It would not do to tell him that she was pregnant with his son years ago.

Harry could feel the tension in the air between his light-haired father and his godmother. He tried to say something but his vision was becoming blurred. His legs felt like rubber and before his vision blackened he could feel himself falling, falling…

"_Tell me about the prophecy."_

"_I will never tell you," said the woman's voice. "You can continue to torture me, but you will never get me to reveal it to you."_

_Harry let out a high-pitched chuckle. "Oh, you will reveal it to me. I can guarantee it."_

_The woman on the floor screamed as he cast another Cruciatus curse on her, the sound of her screams filling the silent room._

-------------------

End of chapter

Hehehe…. Another cliffy. Who is that woman Voldemort has and how does she know the prophecy?


	26. Department of Mysteries Part One

Blood Brothers

Written by Christina E Lupin

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to finally update, guys. I lost my original copy of this chapter and so I had to rewrite it. Plus, our main computer also went down and then my dad bought me a new laptop. But anyway, thanks again for the reviews. As for those of you who have noticed my several mistakes, know that I am working on that as well. I will try to make this story flow better than it has. That's what I get for writing more than 2 stories at a time, but the plot bunnies won't stop coming. So, before I continue to rant on, I will let you guys finally read the chapter I am sure most of you have been waiting for. Or dreading. Fifth year is coming to a close.

-----------------

Chapter Twenty Three: Department of Mysteries Part One

-----------------

Harry woke a few minutes later, staring up at the faces surrounding him.

"You okay, cub?" Remus asked, looking worried.

"He's torturing someone," Harry replied, jack-knifing upward to a sitting position. "He wants the prophecy."

Ainsley squatted down and gently held him down, her golden brown eyes staring into his emerald green ones. "What are you talking about, Harry? Who are you talking about?"

"He's talking about Voldemort," the werewolf responded, turning his eyes to his mate. "He has been having visions about Voldemort since Voldemort came back last summer. It has to do with the connection between them."

She looked horrified and turned to her godson. "So, you are saying that Voldemort has captured someone and is torturing them for information on a prophecy?"

Harry nodded and he squirmed in her hold. "Yes and we need to get to her immediately! She's going to die if we don't do something!"

"Something will be done, Harry," Remus said quickly, "but we must ask you to stay behind." He held up a hand when his son tried to open his mouth to protest. "No buts. You have had enough encounters with Voldemort than anyone else."

Harry let out a sigh and he nodded.

Ainsley turned to Remus. "But we don't know where Voldemort even is, much less who he has in his clutches."

"From what I saw, they were in a large room filled with ceiling-high shelves with several glass globes on each shelf," Harry replied. His forehead wrinkled as he tried to remember the rest of the surroundings. Since he wasn't able to go, he thought he might as well give them as much information as he could. "Something about number 97."

"Did he happen to mention the woman's name?" Remus asked, sharing a knowing look with Ainsley.

Harry shook his head. "No."

Remus reached down and squeezed his son's hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll have my mirror on me in case you find something more, but don't be surprised if we don't answer. Who knows if Voldemort will have guards or not." He stood up and held out a hand to Ainsley, who took it and he pulled her up. "We'll be back before you know it." The two left, still holding hands. Snuffles licked Harry's face and he took off after them, Wormtail still on top of his head.

"If they survive this, I will make it my mission to get them together," Harry said. "They both deserve some happiness."

"Good luck," Ron replied, sitting himself down into an armchair. "They are both stubborn."

Hermione smiled. "True, but I think it will be easy enough. I'll help, Harry."

-------------------

After Sirius, Remus and Ainsley rounded up a few members from the Order, stopping to make quick introductions to Ainsley, they all Apparated to the Ministry. It was eerily quiet, too quiet for their liking.

"Wands out," Moody growled.

The group traveled to the elevator quickly. The man at the security booth was asleep, so they made it in record time. Everyone got in, tensions running so high they could all feel it in the air.

"I really don't like this," Ainsley whispered as the elevator slowly descended. "I just have a very bad feeling, all of a sudden."

Remus, without thinking, snaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "It will be fine. For all we know, this could just be nothing. Yes, I know Harry made it sound like something was happening, but we have been wondering if Voldemort could plant something in Harry's mind to make him think something was happening."

"That's just like him to do so," Kingsley replied.

"Still doesn't make me feel better," she muttered, burying her face into his shoulder. She couldn't help it as she inhaled his scent against the rough material of his robes.

"Department of Mysteries," the cool female voice spoke as the elevator doors slid open.

Remus released Ainsley and the tension immediately thickened once again.

"Let's go," Remus said.

* * *

Ron and Hermione left for a short while to grab some food, leaving Harry alone in the common room. He stared into the fire, his thoughts running wild. What if something happened and people died? What if his father died? His godmother? He let out a growl and shoved his hands through his hair. It was frustrating to just wait! Then his vision started to blacken once more. Harry let out a curse before he plunged into darkness again.

_The woman at his feet glared up at him, icy blue eyes filled with hatred. "You'll never get the prophecy out of me, Voldemort. You're just wasting time."_

_Harry grinned slowly and he lowered his wand until it was pointed straight at her again. "You are a fool, Alexandra. As we speak, my plan is being carried out as I have foreseen it. I don't necessarily have to force the prophecy out of you."_

"_Then why am I here?" Alexandra spoke, blowing a strand of hair out of her face._

"_You, my dear, are bait. _CRUCIO!_"_

_Alexandra's screams echoed in the room. Just shortly after the curse was lifted and she took in a breath, several brightly colored spells flew towards Harry. He erected a shield just in time to deflect them all._

"_You all are fools," he hissed and he began firing his own spells._

"HARRY!"

Harry jerked awake, staring at Ron and Hermione, who kneeled before him, food left abandoned on a coffee table.

"It's started," he replied.

* * *

Ainsley dove behind a shelf, barely missing the bright green curse. "This is why I never wanted to become an Auror," she murmured.

"Good thing you didn't, my dear."

Ainsley froze and she whirled around to face Bellatrix Lestrange. The once beautiful woman looked like a mad woman, especially with the wicked grin on her face.

"Bella!" Ainsley hissed.

"Hello again, Ainsley. Long time no see. How's your dear boyfriend? Oh, that's right, you are no longer together." Bellatrix twirled her wand lazily, grinning. "You are better off without him."

"So you say," Ainsley snarled and she flung a spell at the older woman, who dodged it.

"Tsk, you really need to brush up on your spells, dear Ainsley. You spent too much time as a Healer and it weakened you."

"I was never a dueller and you know it. But that does not mean that I can't still kick your ass." She launched herself at the older witch.

Across the room, Remus and Sirius did their own duelling, back to back. Several Death Eaters lay at their feet, unconscious or Stunned. Occasionally Remus let his eyes drift, trying to find out where his mate was. His wolf whined and clawed at his control, wanting out. He wanted his mate and he wanted to know that she was safe.

"Concentrate, Moony," Sirius whispered to his Brother, noticing the amber specks in Remus' eyes. "We'll find her, but we need to protect the prophecy."

* * *

Harry's vision continued to darken and he was shown various battle sequences. He smiled to himself as he noticed the Death Eater count lowered with each passing minute. But something about the next vision chilled him to the bone.

_Harry watched as his most trusted and loyal Death Eater duel Ainsley Townshend, even kicking the woman off if Townshend threw herself at Bella. It was too bad Townshend declined his invitation to join his ranks, as well as Alexandra Price. The two girls were among the brightest of their age group, not to mention the Marauders and Lily Evans. Amongst his followers, the seven would have guaranteed his desire for anything he wanted._

_Smirking, he drew his wand and pointed it at Ainsley, only to be shoved down onto the floor, his wand knocked away from him._

"_You will not harm her," a deep growling voice hissed into his ear._

_Harry only grinned and he shoved the werewolf off of him. "I can do whatever I want, Lupin, and you will not stop me." He held out his hand and his wand flew into it. "How have the moons been treating you?"_

_Lupin snarled and he tried to throw himself at Harry but was shoved back before he could even touch him. Harry tilted his wand toward Townshend once more but was, once again, knocked down. He could literally feel the sharp claws bite into his arm as Lupin held him down, growling like the animal he was. A thought popped into his head and he grinned widely. He knew how to turn the tables in his favor. Oh yes._

* * *

I know, I know…. I am really, truly evil for leaving you all hanging like that. And now I will go buy myself some earplugs so I can block out the screaming. Thank you again to all of you who reviewed and the next chapter will be coming sooner or later. By the end of the month, at the latest. I'll not keep you guys hanging for far too long.


	27. Department of Mysteries Part Two

A/N: I am glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter, even those who keep telling me that I shouldn't kill any of Harry's family. You know you love it. Anyway, happy February! I was going to do one more update before the new month but I got busy. College is picking up speed and I spend most of my time studying.

And now, here is the next chapter, the one everyone has been hoping (or dreading) for! May or may not include character deaths. I am not telling.

-------------

Chapter Twenty Four: Department of Mysteries: Part Two

------------

"Harry, wait!"

Harry never lost his stride, walking toward the entrance of Hogwarts. He was not going to let his fathers and godmother die for something he could stop!

"Harry, please! Slow down!"

"If I do, something might happen to them!" he called back to his friends. "I will not lose any more family."

"They are capable of holding them off on their own!" Ron bellowed. "I don't think they will be happy to see you there. Besides, you promised Remus you would stay behind. You would only be a distraction that could lead to the Order's downfall."

"Not if they see me," Harry replied and he quickened his pace, heading toward the Quidditch pitch. Once he reached the area, he retrieved his shrunken broom and he enlarged it. Ron and Hermione caught up to him just as he mounted his broom.

"Please, Harry, let them handle this," Hermione whispered, her eyes tearing up. "This isn't your fight."

"I can't stand aside as they die for me," Harry said. "You would do the same if you were in my position, Hermione."

He pushed off the ground and he tilted his broom so he soared higher, farther from the castle. From the castle, Albus Dumbledore watched the boy fly away. He had stayed silent too long. This was his fault.

* * *

"_Crucio_!"

Ainsley dove to the side to avoid another Cruciatus. Even though Bellatrix had been in Azkaban for several years, her accuracy was still really good. It was becoming harder for her to avoid the curses.

"I'll take great pleasure in killing you, Townshend." Bellatrix called out. "Besides, I have yet to see what a werewolf would do if his mate was killed. I hear that they become true beasts."

"You'll never find out!" Ainsley cried. She stood up and ran down another row of prophecies.

Bellatrix roared and the DADA professor hid a smile. _Come and get me, Bella_, she thought to herself.

Across the room, Remus was locked in a duel with Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf that had turned him when he was a toddler. He sidestepped a curse and fired his own, sending the older werewolf flying into a shelf of glass balls. They fell, cracked, and shrieked around Greyback.

"You are much stronger than before," Greyback rasped, grinning, flashing his sharp teeth. "Come join us and we will spare your mate."

"Never," Remus spat. "Is that why you joined them, Greyback? Because they told you that they could spare yours?"

Greyback snarled and he launched himself at his whelp. "Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about!"

"I do, actually. I know the identity of your mate, Greyback. I know the entire story, because I have talked with her. It was no accident that you tried to attack my father, was there?"

Greyback pulled back his fist and punched Remus in the face. Remus winced and he tilted his head to spit out the blood he tasted in his mouth. He chuckled bitterly and pushed the older man off of him.

---------------

Harry was tired and sore by the time he reached the Ministry of Magic. He strode over to the telephone booth that was the visitors entrance and punched in the numbers needed to enter the building.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your business, visitor," a cool female voice replied.

"Harry Potter, rescue mission," he stated, feeling foolish for saying it, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

He grabbed his badge as the booth sank into the ground. Once the door opened, he ran toward the grates. He gave the security booth, now empty, a glance and he continued to run into the nearest empty elevator. He could only hope he wasn't too late.

-----------------

"WATCH OUT!"

Sirius turned to where the voice had come from, but something plowed into him, sending them both to the floor. The Azkaban escapee looked up in time to see a green-colored curse fly past him.

"Thanks," he whispered to his savior.

"No problem," the familiar voice whispered back.

"Alex."

Alex got off of him and Sirius rolled so he could look at her. She hadn't changed since she left Hogwarts. Her mahogany hair was the only thing that had changed. It was cut and it framed her face nicely. Her icy blue eyes were exactly like he remembered, chips of ice that speared through anyone she looked at. The same eyes that haunted him for years.

"Be careful next time," she replied. She ran off before Sirius could say anything back.

"Damn woman," he muttered. He immediately rolled to the side to avoid getting hit again. "You missed me!" he called to his opponent.

Alex zigzagged her way through the rows, her eyes scanning for her friend. She knew she saw Ainsley in here somewhere. She needed to protect her. Remus' fate depended on it.

* * *

Harry stared at the familiar door in front of him, all his dreams flashing through his mind's eye. This was it. He would finally get to open the door and see what was behind it. With a deep breath, he summoned enough courage to grab the handle of the door and he pushed it open, revealing a room with several doors. Each door looked like the other one. He let out a rough sound. This could take awhile.

He decided to go through the door right in front of him, which led him to a vast room filled with shelves of round glass balls. He breathed a sigh of relief. (A/N: yeah, I know. I made it too easy, but I didn't want to rush to find my fifth book and find out what the DoM was like.) Harry pulled out his wand and Invisibility Cloak. He pulled the cloak around him, checking to make sure he was adequately covered, and he advanced, mentally counting the rows.

* * *

Ainsley cried out, clutching her leg as it bled quickly. Bellatrix grinned in triumph and pointed her wand right in front of the woman's face.

"Any last words, pretty Ainsley?" she purred.

"I do."

Ainsley watched as her savior pulled Bellatrix away and threw the woman several feet away. Whoever her savior was, the person had to be something more than human in order to do that. She gasped when the figure turned toward her, revealing the features of her savior.

"How come I always save your ass?" Alex asked with a grin.

"I always was a terrible dueler," Ainsley replied, grinning back at her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. How about you?"

The former Healer glanced down at her leg. It was still bleeding quickly. She pulled out her wand and cast a spell that instantly stopped the bleeding and cast another one to seal the wound. "It'll hold for now. Too bad there isn't any spells to replenish a person's blood supply."

"It is too bad," Alex said. She let out a sigh, cast a basic invisibility shield and sat down next to her friend.

Harry quickened his pace and dodged spells as he did so, trying to find the row where Voldemort would be torturing the woman from his dreams. They had to be here somewhere. He finally reached the row he was looking for and saw nothing. He let out a groan and he was about to turn around when something caught his eye. He walked toward the shelves and noticed that every ball had something scribbled on it. The one he was looking at made his stomach drop. It read:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

The Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter

There was a prophecy about him and Voldemort? Was that why everyone was protecting him? Before Harry could think more on the subject, he was thrown backward into the other shelf. He fell down to the floor and tried to shield himself from the falling glass balls. When he looked up, he recognized Lucius Malfoy, grinning down at him. Behind him, the rest of the Order plus his godmother and the mysterious woman from his dreams were surrounded by Death Eaters.

"How wonderful of you to fetch that for us. Now give it to me, Potter."

End of chapter

Ahhh! (runs from screaming fans) Yes, I know, another cliffhanger. But you have to admit, it is the perfect spot to leave for now. If my muse gets her juices back up soon, I will have an update by Friday. I know I will try to do Fledgling and My Child on Friday. Thank you fans for everything you have done and continue to do. I am very pleased.


	28. Department of Mysteries Part Three

A/N: I knew I would be getting death threats the second I published that chapter. You did not disappoint me. But guess what, everyone? I will be updating today (Friday) and I will not have a cliffhanger this time! The action is in this chapter. We will be finding out if I decide to kill anyone or not, or if I do, then who would it be. So, enough talk. Let's get to the chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I enjoyed every one, including the threats. It shows that you guys care.

--------------

Chapter Twenty-Five: Department of Mysteries Part Three

--------------

"Don't give it to them, Harry!" the mysterious woman cried.

"Shut up, Price!" a Death Eater snarled and he unleashed some sparks from his wand. Sirius stepped in front of Price protectively.

"Don't listen to them, Potter," Malfoy said smoothly. He held out his hand, though Harry doubted it was to help him to stand up. "Hand over the prophecy and we won't hurt them." He inclined his head toward the Order.

Harry forced himself to stand up, ignoring his protesting legs. He clutched the glass ball in his hand, not willing to hand it over. He knew that this was very important, to both sides of this war. This was the item the Order was protecting, the reason Mr. Weasley had gotten hurt.

_Listen to Alex, cub,_ Remus' voice sounded in his mind. _Do not give the prophecy up, no matter what. We can take care of the Death Eaters. _

_Why didn't you ever tell me about the prophecy, Papa?_ Harry asked, sounding hurt.

_It wasn't something you should be burdened with,_ Sirius replied, his voice pleading. _You are too young to have something like that on your shoulders._

Harry stared down at the glass ball that held the reason why Voldemort had attacked him, why his father, James, and mother were murdered. No matter what anyone said, he should have known the contents of the prophecy. It was his right.

"Give it over, Potter, or they die," Malfoy snarled, his gray eyes like icicles.

"Never," Harry replied, meeting the older man's eyes defiantly.

"So be it." Malfoy slipped his wand out from his cane. "ATTACK THEM! LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"

Harry never knew who fired the first curse. The large room was suddenly filled with colorful spells and several cries.

_Run, Harry,_ Remus' voice called out to him, sounding exhausted. _Run while you can. Take the prophecy and get out of here. We will meet up with you at Headquarters._

_You promise?_ Harry asked, already moving towards the door.

_I promise, cub. Go._

He forced his legs to move faster. He kept glancing back to make sure no one was following him. When the door was within sight, Harry let out a breath and he went through the door, only to find that the floor suddenly vanished. He fell and landed within a second later. Harry cried out. He glanced back up at the door. _That was the door I had gone through earlier_, he thought to himself.

"Welcome, Harry. I was wondering when you would be getting here."

Harry froze and turned his gaze toward where the voice was. He saw Voldemort leaning up against a tall arch in the middle of the room. A single drape hung in the archway and it was fluttering in a makeshift breeze.

"Why didn't you hand over the prophecy like Lucius asked you to?" Voldemort asked. "All this could have prevented." He walked toward Harry, his crimson eyes on the younger boy.

Harry gripped the glass ball tighter in his hand. He had no intention to hand it over, even to Voldemort.

"Now, I will ask you once to hand over the prophecy. I will spare you this one time if you do." Voldemort stopped a few feet from him. "Hand me the prophecy, Potter."

"Never," Harry snapped.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Hand it over."

"NEVER!"

"You are a fool. You will give me the prophecy, one way or another. Prepare to die."

Harry reached for his wand but never got time to draw it. Voldemort unleashed a curse and it hit Harry, sending severe pain throughout his entire body. He refused to cry out, knowing it would only please the Dark Lord. He silently convulsed on the hard ground but never released his grip on the prophecy.

_Give him the prophecy,_ a voice told him in his mind. _You will not be in pain. You will save yourself. You will see your fathers again._

Harry frowned. Where was the voice coming from? It wasn't from Sirius or Remus. It couldn't be from himself. He would never tell himself to give up.

_You will give it over,_ the voice persisted.

_Never,_ he thought. _Whoever this is, I will never give it over. Even if I suffer death, I will not give it over._

_You are stronger than I thought._ Then the voice vanished.

Harry gasped as the curse ended. He lay there, panting and glaring up at the older wizard in front of him. Voldemort had an expression of anger and disappointment on his face.

"Why are you so against giving over the prophecy? Is it because you want to hear the contents for yourself? If that is why, then smash it here. We will both hear the prophecy. You can tell the Order that you didn't exactly hand over the prophecy. While we were dueling, it slipped from your hand and it smashed, revealing the entirety of the prophecy."

_Don't do it,_ another voice sounded. It was different from the others. _It's what he wants, Harry._

_Who are you?_

_My name is Alexandra Price. I'm a friend of your mother. The reason I can talk to you right now is because I was born a telepath. I am begging you, Harry, don't do what he says. He is trying to get you to reveal the prophecy, even if it means you will hear it as well. He's desperate._

Harry gripped the ball in his hand. Alexandra was right. Voldemort wanted to hear the contents, trying to trick him into revealing it.

"No," he hissed. "I will not break it. You will have to pry it from my dead body."

_You shouldn't have said that, Harry,_ Alexandra replied, letting out a sigh. _Try to distract him. We are all fine up here. We are almost finished with taking them all down. No one is dead, except for some Death Eaters, anyway._

"And I will, Potter. You can be guaranteed of that."

Voldemort cast a curse but this time, Harry was ready for him. He rolled out of the way, drawing his wand at the same time. He threw his own curse and dodged another. As the duel continued, Harry saw that Voldemort was getting frustrated easily. The spells grew in intensity and his accuracy was also getting better. It was getting harder for Harry to avoid the spells. A few had hit but he tried to not let Voldemort see that he almost had him.

Just as Harry was readying another spell, Voldemort flung a Cruciatus at him. It hit and he went down on the floor again, convulsing in silent agony.

"Your stubbornness will be your downfall, Potter," Voldemort responded, gliding over to him. "Once I have the prophecy in hand, no one, not even you, will be able to stop me. You will be the first to die. I will let the world destroy itself once they hear of your death, and I will make my move. It will be an easy take-over. And it will all because of you."

Voldemort leveled his wand with Harry's forehead. Harry stared up at the older wizard, green eyes piercing.

"Stop this at once, Tom."

Both wizards turned toward the sound of the voice. Albus Dumbledore strode up toward them, the Order right behind him. Harry's heart soared once he saw his fathers and godmother were fine as well as Alexandra. They all smiled at him briefly.

"Dumbledore," Voldemort hissed. "I am glad that you are here, old man. You can watch me kill young Harry and take the prophecy from his cold hands."

Dumbledore raised his wand and Harry felt something tug at the glass ball in his hands. He tightened his grip.

_Let it go, Harry,_ Alexandra called out to him. _Dumbledore is Summoning it from you. Let it go._

Harry closed his eyes and he relaxed his hand, letting the glass ball be pulled from him. He opened them again to see Dumbledore catching the prophecy in his other hand.

Voldemort roared and he cast another Cruciatus at Harry, who convulsed yet again on the floor. Harry could feel bruises forming on his back from the rough floor. His mind screamed in pain, feeling as though it were on fire. If he cast another one, he might go mad, just like the Longbottoms. The curse grew in intensity, feeding upon Voldemort's rage. Harry let out a whimper, unable to control himself anymore.

"Let him go!" Dumbledore bellowed, his voice terrible and unlike himself.

At once the pain stopped and Harry nearly allowed himself to pass out as he fell limp. He almost couldn't feel the arms surrounding him nor hear the sound of the duel somewhere in the room. All he knew was the familiar feel of a Portkey. He allowed himself, then, to succumb to darkness.

----------------

Ainsley dropped Harry down onto the bed. His limbs fell over the sides of the bed and his head rolled a little. She cast aside her anxiousness and went right away to healing her godson's body. She sighed with relief when his injuries weren't life-threatening. The only concerning injury was his mind.

"Is he okay?" Remus asked from her side. Alex and Sirius took up the other side of the bed, both staring down at the young man with concern.

"Physically, he is fine. He had some internal bleeding from all of the Cruciatus curses and his legs and back were bruised. The only concerning issue here is his mental state. From all of the Cruciatus curse victims I've studied, the mind is the only thing truly affected. If you are under it long enough, your mind cannot take the strain and it gives out. He basically becomes a vegetable, a phrase coined from Muggles. It means that the victim is brain dead."

"And you don't know his mental state?" Sirius asked.

Ainsley shook her head. She glanced toward her old friend. "Alex, can you sense anything from him? Any thoughts?"

Alex shook her head as well. "His mind is quiet. I cannot get anything from him."

"Then we will just have to wait until he comes out of this state," the Healer replied, leaning back into her chair.

She felt arms wrap around her and she gave in, letting herself be comforted. Ainsley saw that Sirius was doing the same for Alex and she smirked, sending a thought to her best friend. Alex moved her head a little so Ainsley could see the glare her friend sent.

"Harry will be fine," Remus whispered against her cheek, sending shivers down her spine.

"I know he will be, Remus. I have seen how strong that boy is. He will never give up."

"But yet you are worried. I can tell."

Ainsley moved away a little so she faced him. "You are worried as well. You love him just as much as we all do."

Remus smiled. "Yes, I do." Then he dropped his smile. "Ainsley. There's something I wanted to tell you."

Her heart in her throat, she inclined her head to let him know to continue.

"I still love you. I have never stopped loving you, even that night after your accident. I was just so scared. I might have lost you then and it was because of me that you almost died."

"But you didn't have to tell me that you didn't love me," Ainsley whispered. "I would have understood if you only told me what you were going through. You have no idea what I went through after you left. That night, I was going to tell you something and you left before I could say anything."

"What were you going to say?" Remus asked.

She locked eyes with him. "Remus, I was going to tell you that you were going to be a father. I was pregnant at the time. But because of the accident and you leaving, the child miscarried."

She watched all the expressions that appeared on Remus' face. Shock, excitement, then grief.

"Wh…what…"

"It would have been a boy," she answered, knowing what he was asking. "I named him Daniel, in my mind. Daniel Remus Lupin would have been his name."

Now it was Ainsley's turn to embrace Remus as the werewolf cried. She glanced over to Sirius and Alex, who watched them with concern and pity.

"You never told me you were pregnant," Alex said.

"You weren't around at that time, Alex. You vanished. It took me awhile to find you."

Alex hung her head. "I wanted to do some traveling. You knew that. Only Lily and you knew that I wanted to travel. I came back because I missed you and I heard that Lily had given birth to Harry."

"How far along were you?" Sirius asked.

"Long enough that they were able to tell me what the gender of the baby would have been," Ainsley replied, wiping her eyes.

"Do you think you would have had him if I didn't leave?" Remus asked, his voice breaking.

Ainsley shook her head. "The injuries I sustained were the reason for the miscarriage. You were just the catalyst."

Remus cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "Ainsley, honey, there's something else I wanted to tell you, and since Alex is here as well, she should hear this too."

Alex raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who was still holding her. He gulped.

_Why now, Brother?_ Sirius asked.

_They need to know, Padfoot. If Ainsley shared with me that she was pregnant those years ago and Alex told us that she was traveling, we should tell them the truth about Harry. It would only be fair._

-------------------

Wow…. This was seven pages long! Go me! I almost left another cliffhanger with you guys, right after Harry passed out, but I figured that this conversation between these four was long overdue. There was too much tension between the four characters and I wanted it out in the open, so they could learn to heal and maybe start over.

Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, though there weren't many of you. I hope this chapter is a peace offering for all the ruffled feathers I have caused over the past few chapters.

Next Chapter: Sirius and Remus reveal their unique bond to the loves of their lives and Harry wakes up. Will Harry be okay or will there be some trouble? And will Harry finally learn the true contents of the prophecy? Find out in Aftermath: Healing.


	29. Aftermath: Healing

_A/N_: I am so close to 400 reviews! I am so happy! Thank you to you all for sticking around. I know I still have some things to clear up in the previous chapters and I will get to it when I can. I do appreciate you all for pointing things out for me. It helps me hone my writing skills. Anyway, I think you are all here for one reason only: to read the next chapter. But, I have one more thing to say before I let you go.

I am sure there are those among you who wonder how long I will have this story going. My intention is to go up through Harry's seventh year, do a chapter or two for epilogue, and then I will be done with Blood Brothers. Though this story has not been my first (and I don't know if anyone of you have ever read my other stories I used to have on here, like the Phoenix Agents, Griffin and Phoenix Child, and others), this is my baby. I am proud of it. And I will continue to post chapters under the same story title, to make it easier on you all. Now, onward! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to those who continue to keep reading.

----------------

Chapter Twenty-Six: Aftermath: Healing

----------------

"Have you ever heard of the Blood Brothers potion?" Remus began, his heart pounding.

Ainsley and Alex nodded.

"It's a very dangerous potion," Alex replied. "The potion varies depending on the witches and wizards who drink it, since you are mixing each other's blood. It can kill the drinkers or it can bond them in much deeper levels." She narrowed her eyes at Sirius. "Are you meaning to tell us that you four have managed to mix and drink the potion and that it worked?"

Ainsley's eyes widened and she turned to her mate. "This is what you were hiding from me when we talked after the Quidditch final? You slipped on a word." She looked down at her godson and back to Remus again. "Harry is not just James and Lily's son, is he?"

"He carries the blood of all the Marauders in him," Sirius said, ignoring Alex's burning gaze.

"I assume that none of you realized that you could all have been killed years ago?" Alex hissed. "What sort of idiotic notion was going through your brains back then? Especially you, Remus. You had to have done your research beforehand. You had to have read about the dangers of brewing such a complicated potion, never mind surviving it. What if you had made a small mistake?"

"It wasn't Moony's fault that the potion was brought up," Sirius interrupted, staring down into Alex's blue eyes. "We were the ones who insisted that we do this. We started seeing each other as brothers. We wanted to solidify our commitment to each other, more than on a piece of parchment. Remus was the better student in potions, so we asked him to do the brewing."

"It was still very risky," Alex threw back, but her voice softened a little. She let out a sigh. "So, what are the benefits of your bond, then?"

-----------------

Harry let out a moan as the pain returned to his body, jerking him out of his peaceful darkness. He opened his eyes and saw an overabundance of white. He was in the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey! He's awake!"

Someone was bending over him. Harry could not recognize the person by their face, but he saw the color of the long hair almost touching his nose.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Ainsley asked.

"Hurts," he rasped.

"Bring over a Pain Relieving potion too," Ainsley called. He saw her move over to the left and then he felt his glasses being slipped onto his head. His vision sharpened and he could see how tired his godmother looked. Her eyes were the colored of burned gold, almost brown. "Where do you hurt?"

"Everywhere."

She nodded. "Of course you would, Harry. You were subjected to several Cruciatus curses. For you to be talking and lucid is an amazing accomplishment. We were afraid that you would be affected, but it seems that you are unaffected. Maybe it has something to do with the Blood Brothers potions your fathers took or it could be something to do with you having Remus's blood." She smiled at his look. "Remus and Sirius told Alex and me about that when you were out. It is a remarkable feat, but it could have easily killed them too."

_She is very longwinded, that one,_ Sirius' voice sounded in his mind. _No wonder you like her, Remus._

_Shut up, Padfoot. _

Ainsley saw the slight amusement in her godson's eyes and she turned to glare at his fathers. "I am trying to have a conversation here and you two are not helping. No more talking in your minds until I am done."

_I wonder if she has her monthly problem. I don't remember her being this difficult._

Harry could not help himself. Even though it hurt, he wheezed with laughter. Ainsley growled loudly and she briefly left his side. He turned his head to the side to see his fathers leaning against each other, laughing hard. His godmother returned and he felt his head being tilted up. He saw the vial above him and he felt a shudder go through him.

Ainsley sighed. "It's just a Pain Relieving potion, Harry. Open up."

Harry opened his mouth and felt the cool liquid slide down his throat. He fought against spitting the potion out. Within seconds, the pain faded away. To see if it did, he pushed himself up with his arms. He was instantly pushed back onto the bed, with his godmother staring down at him with a stern look.

"You are in no condition to sit up, young man. Until you are better, you are stuck in this bed."

Harry groaned. Both Remus and Sirius laughed. Alex, who entered the room with Madam Pomfrey, raised an eyebrow. Madam Pomfrey let out a sigh and she bustled over to her young patient.

"He looks fine," she said after waving her wand over him. "We just need to keep feeding him Pain Reliever potions until the pain is gone." Then she turned to Ainsley. "I have no idea how you do it, Ainsley. He stays in bed when you give him that look and he always gets out when I do it."

Ainsley shrugged. "I don't know, Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey left to her office, muttering. Alex snickered as she sat down next to Sirius. "She is now going to refine her glaring skills to even make Severus envious. Good going, Ainsley."

"I can't help that my patients always obeyed me," Ainsley said defensively.

Harry smiled and he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. The four adults watched him relax and fall into sleep.

"You know," Alex murmured, "I can see the physical traits he picks up from you two and Pettigrew. It's not really noticeable at first."

"That's good," Ainsley said. "We don't want anyone to be second guessing who his parents are and finding out that he came from a Blood Brothers potion. None of us want that, especially the cub."

* * *

Sorry that this is so short, guys. I wanted to give you an update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed over the past many chapters. I am really happy that this story is getting attention and is liked, even though it's still a little messy.

Next Chapter: The Leaving Feast. Ainsley steps down as DADA professor, Dumbledore cautions students, and a surprising event that shocks the entire wizarding world as to the return of Voldemort. Stay tuned!


	30. The Leaving Feast

_A/N_: Woohoo! I am 8 reviews away from 400 reviews! Oh yeah! I can't believe it! I feel a little better now! I am feeling pretty sick at the moment and I am not sure what I have yet. But I decided to do some updating while I am home sick. It beats staring at nothing. Thank you to all of you! You are the very reason why this story has taken off. I must be blessed or something!

-------------

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Leaving Feast

-------------

"Another year has drawn to a close," Dumbledore spoke from the Head table. "Though I am sad to admit that, I am also pleased at how much you all have learned, whether you know that or not." A few students chuckled. "Well done to Gryffindor for another House Cup win." He nodded to the cheering table. "And I am sad to say that Professor Townshend will not be returning to teach DADA next year. She will, however, be going back to her old profession of being a Healer. Good luck, Professor. I do have one more thing to say before I let you all go on the Hogwarts Express for a few months of relaxation.

"I know that at the beginning of the year, most of you have believed as the _Daily Prophet_ says; that the Dark Lord Voldemort has not returned." Dumbledore ignored the several shudders and squeaks at Voldemort's name. "I merely wish that you keep your mind open. I am not asking you to not believe in the _Prophe_t's lies, if that is what you are thinking. Also, apply that logic to everything around you, including inside this very Hall. Lay aside the House rivalries and make new friends. You may discover that all the hatred was misdirected toward an innocent child. That is all. I hope you all have a safe trip home and that you come back next year, except for our seventh year students."

Everyone clapped and started to get up from the tables. Harry stayed seated and so Ron and Hermione waited with him.

"What are you waiting for?" Ron asked. "We should be getting on the train."

"He's waiting for me."

The trio turned to look at Ainsley, who smiled down at them. "I asked him to stay behind for a minute before he went on the train." She turned her amber gaze to her godson. "Since the Dursleys are gone and you have nowhere else to go, the Ministry saw fit to make me your guardian until you turn seventeen, Harry."

Ron and Hermione gasped but Harry was smiling widely. "Really?" he asked.

Ainsley's smile widened at the sparkle in his green eyes. "Yes, really. Besides, you need some good cooking to add more meat to your bones. You can't believe the lecture I was giving to by Madam Pomfrey about what kind of potions to give to you and the kind of food you need. As if I didn't know what to give you. I believe that she forgot I used to be a Healer before I took the position this year. So, I will be waiting for you at the King's Cross station." She patted his shoulder and left.

Hermione smiled. "Oh, Harry! You will finally have a decent summer! I wonder what she will have planned."

"I know that it will be better than the past summers," the younger boy replied.

-------------------

The train ride back seemed to fly by, at least according to Harry. He couldn't wait to start the summer. He wondered if Sirius, Remus, and Alex would be visiting often. Remus would, since Ainsley had accepted Remus as her boyfriend again, much to Harry's happiness. Also, Alex and Sirius decided to hook up, not wanting their friends to steal all the thunder.

"We're here," Hermione announced. She snapped her book shut and stuffed it in her backpack.

As she started to stand up, a loud bang sounded from the platform. The ground shook violently, rattling the train. Hermione was thrown back into her seat, her head smacking against the wall.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted.

"M'fine," she muttered, looking dazed. "What's goin' on?"

"Sounded like a bomb," Harry said, peering out at the window. A thick fog prevented him from seeing anything.

"Can't've been a bomb. We wouldn't be here if it was." Hermione rubbed the back of her head. "Ow."

"Are you sure you are fine?" Ron asked, looking worried.

She smiled. "I am fine, Ron. Just hit my head."

Another tremor shook the train and the trio grasped anything they could reach so they weren't thrown around. They could vaguely hear the sounds of screams coming from the other train cars. The shaking stopped as suddenly as it came, but the train didn't stop. With a groan, it pitched to the side, colliding with the side of the platform. The three Gryffindors screamed and tried to shield themselves from falling objects. Harry peered up at the door to their compartment and was shocked to see a couple of students now lying on the glass.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron squeaked, sounding terrified. He was pinned down by a trunk. Hermione was the only one of the three that was not trapped, but she had a couple of cuts on her head.

"I think we're being attacked," Harry said. "None of this is normal. It has to be the work of Death Eaters."

_HARRY! Are you okay?_ Alex's voice yelled in his head.

_Terrified, but I am okay. So are Ron and Hermione. What's going on out there, Alex?_

_Absolute chaos. Before the train fell over, several Death Eaters Apparated in and started throwing curses. No one expected this._

_Do you think Voldemort is behind all this?_

_I have no doubt, Harry, _Alex replied. _Just hang tight in there. You are safer in the train than out here._

"Harry? Are you in there?" Ron asked, shaking Harry's arm.

Harry blinked and stared at his friends, who looked at him.

"Sorry. Alex was talking in my head."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Ooh, a telepath? That would be a wonderful talent to have. What did she want?"

"Wanted to see if we were okay. She said that we need to stay in here, as there are Death Eaters out there battling the adults."

The young witch stared at Harry thoughtfully. "I wonder if You-Know-Who planned this attack. It would be the perfect attack to announce he's back, especially if he is back to full power."

"I would say he's got his powers back," Harry replied, remembering his journey to the Department of Mysteries.

Ron started to shake. His face was pale, his freckles standing out vividly. "Merlin. This is really bad."

"Voldemort would have wanted to start off the war with a bang," Harry mused out loud. "Killing several adults and children would be the perfect plan."

Hermione also turned pale but she nodded. "It would be the ideal situation. Plus, you are aboard the train as well. If he could kill you, he would have the wizarding world in the bag."

"Stop it, guys. You are scaring me."

Hermione and Harry shut up. Harry turned his attention to the students lying on the compartment door. They were slowly waking up. One of them was a fellow Gryffindor, Parvati Patil, and her sister, Padma Patil. The other two were girls Harry had never seen before, but he recognized the Hufflepuff scarves they wore around their necks. Parvati opened her eyes and she looked down at Harry.

"You okay?" she called through the glass, her eyes taking in the scene of Harry and Ron pinned and Hermione's wounds. "Oh Merlin!"

"We're fine for now," Harry called back. "How're you and the others?"

"Mostly cuts and bruises," Parvati replied. "What is happening, Harry?"

"We're being attacked by Death Eaters."

She paled. "Death Eaters? But… I thought…."

Padma let out a groan. "Makes sense." She met Harry's eyes. "You were right after all, Harry. You and Dumbledore."

Her twin adopted a look of horror on her face. "Surely not…. He can't be back!"

"Think, Parvati. Who else would attack at a time like this? The entire wizarding world has been denying his return for a whole year. Why not surprise them with an attack on King's Cross, especially with the Boy-Who-Lived aboard? It's perfect, really."

"No wonder she was placed in Ravenclaw," Ron muttered.

Padma glared down at Ron. "I can hear you, you know. I will never understand why I accepted to be your partner back in fourth year for the Yule Ball. You haven't matured much since." She turned back to Harry. "What's the plan?"

"We stay in here until help comes. None of us are in shape to get up. Besides, I am sure that the adults will come get us."

"If they aren't killed," Parvati muttered.

They fell silent, trying to listen to what was going on outside, but it seemed that someone put up a barrier to block all sounds. The two Hufflepuff girls, Harry thought they were in their first year, were crying, holding each other. Parvati was trying to reassure them, but she wasn't looking reassuring with her cuts and blood running down her face. Padma was searching the fallen bags in the hallway for bandages or anything. Hermione was doing the similar thing in their compartment. She even shoved the trunks back so Harry and Ron's legs were freed.

"I think your legs are broken," she mentioned to Harry after he gasped at the pain flooding in his legs. "And just when you were almost recovered from your other injuries." She turned to Ron. "Your legs are broken too, Ron."

"You think?" Ron exclaimed, holding his legs.

"Oh, where's my wand?" Hermione growled.

_Harry?_ Alex called.

_Yeah?_

_We're coming. All the Death Eaters, well, at least the ones who are still moving, have left. We assembled a rescue team to get you all out of there. We sent another team to alert St. Mungo's. But we will be sending you home with Ainsley. She can look after you herself._

_Okay. Sounds good._

"They're coming to get us now," Harry announced. "Alex told me that the Death Eaters are gone."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Something's not right. They shouldn't have fled like that. Unless…."

Harry felt like he was doused in cold water.

"What?" Ron said, looking between his friends.

Padma gasped. "Good Merlin. He would do it too."

Suddenly, the ground began to move again. Everyone screamed and grabbed onto something. Harry bit back another scream as pain shot through his legs. He could sense Voldemort now, right outside the train. Just as the ground stopped shaking, the top of the train, which was now the side of the train, was removed. The trio gulped in the fresh air.

"Hello, Harry," a cold, high-pitched voice said from the opening.

Harry's brain froze just as he was pulled roughly from the train. He could hear his friends yell out his name. Harry remained on the ground, looking up at Voldemort. He looked the same as he did last week.

"Did you think you could get away from me so easily last week? Now here you are, defenseless."

"He's not alone!"

Both Harry and Voldemort glanced at Wormtail, both faces showing shock. The balding, fat wizard pointed his wand at Voldemort, watery eyes glaring. "He's never alone."

"So, it was you," Voldemort whispered, showing no sign of emotion. "You were the spy. How disappointing. I never thought you would have the guts to cross me."

"Let Harry go," Wormtail demanded.

"No!" Harry cried out. He felt another spike of coldness wrap around his heart. He couldn't bear to lose one of his fathers.

Voldemort smiled slowly. He walked away from Harry to stand in front of Wormtail. The man's wand shook a little but it remained pointed at the older wizard.

"You are foolish to stop the boy's death, Wormtail. It will happen. He cannot be the one to destroy me in the end. And since you came in between the two of us, I am afraid I cannot let you live…"

"_STUPEFY_!"

Voldemort vanished into thin air. The spell hit Wormtail instead and the man fell over, unconscious. Harry turned his head, ignoring the pain, to see the Minister, surrounded by several Aurors, including Kingsley and Tonks. Both winked at Harry. Harry looked up at the Minister's shocked face.

"He's back," the man whispered. "He's really back." Then he slid his gaze over to Wormtail. "A-and…. this is…. Impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, Minister," Kingsley replied in his loud voice. "That's really Peter Pettigrew." He leveled his wand over the man. "_Ennervate_!"

Wormtail woke. He smiled at Harry before he turned his attention to the Minister. "It was me, Minister. I was the one who gave the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but he saw Pettigrew's head shake sharply.

_Let me do this, Harry. The Minister has discovered that I am, in fact, alive when I shouldn't be. Besides, Sirius deserves to be free. I owe him that._

_Please, don't do this._

_I love you, Harry. Don't forget that._

"Those are serious allegations, Pettigrew," the Minister said. "We will have to use the Veritaserum once we get back to the Ministry."

"I understand, Minister. Sirius Black was wrongfully accused. I wish to correct that."

Fudge looked flustered. "Yes, well…" He glanced over to Kingsley. "Take him to the Ministry, Shacklebolt. I'll meet you there."

He Apparated before anyone could say anything else. The black Auror strode over to Wormtail and slipped on a pair of handcuffs. "Peter Pettigrew, you are hereby given a trial to prove whether your accusations are truth or fiction. You have the right to an attourney…."

Harry blocked out Kingsley's voice, hardly believing this was happening. Wormtail couldn't be doing this. It wasn't right!

_Let him do this, Harry,_ Alex's voice replied. _He feels bad for what he did to Sirius. Besides, even if he didn't confess to his crimes, the Ministry would have taken him anyway. He is supposed to be dead. No one can come back from the dead. Well, except for insane Dark Lords._

Harry didn't feel like laughing at her quip. He watched as his father was Apparated away along with Kingsley. Tonks stayed behind to acknowledge him before she too vanished.

"Harry!"

Harry glanced up just in time to see Remus running over to him, with Ainsley and Alex behind him.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked.

"He got summoned to the trial," Alex said. "It's a closed-door trial, so none of us can be in there while the trial commences." Her eyes held a sad look. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"You shouldn't be sorry. None of this is your fault."

"No, but I can still feel sorry for your loss. He really was a great man. A bit of a coward at times, but he was a brilliant wizard."

Remus gathered Harry into a hug. "C'mon, cub. Let's get home. And don't worry about Ron and Hermione. I told them to owl you when they were released from the hospital."

Harry closed his eyes, letting his tears fall, as the three adults grabbed hold of a Portkey Alex withdrew from her pocket. With the spoken password, the four vanished from the horrific sight.

* * *

End of chapter.

Whoa! This is a long chapter! I must have been too engrossed in the mental images of the scene to really notice how long the chapter was. I have to do it again soon! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed for the previous chapter. I know by the next chapter I will have 400 reviews. The question is, who will be the lucky reviewer?

Next Chapter: Summer Begins. We hear the fate of the Black-Pettigrew trial and Harry finally gets a real home. But will he relax, especially with the wizarding world at war? Find out!


	31. Summer Begins

_A/N: _Congrats to **Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin** for being Blood Brother's 400th reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you plus a plate of your choice of cookies, since I will be making some today. Before I continue on to the chapter, I have something I would like to say. I know quite a few of you wonder about Pettigrew in my story, how he betrayed James and Lily when he was blood bound and why he turned himself over to the Ministry in the end.

Peter was always a loose cannon in the beginning, even in the Blood Brothers ritual. Sure, he loved his Brothers, but just like Ron Weasley, he wants some of the spotlight. He was jealous and the bond doesn't change that. And Peter is a weak character, a push-over. That is why when push came to shove, he gave in to Voldemort. He really didn't truly betray the location of the Potter's as everyone thought. He was tortured and Voldemort found out the location that way. But betrayal is betrayal. As I demonstrated in my short story _That Night_, Peter is clever. That is why he had to kill those people when Sirius confronted him after James and Lily were killed. So Peter remained hidden in his rat form, frightened to show his face. Then, in Harry's third year, his sanity was questionable since he had spent a lot time in his animal form. He had forgotten about the bond he had made with his Brothers, and they did too. He reacted like he always did; he ran away. It wasn't until Voldemort had returned that everything came back to Peter: what he did to James and Lily, to Harry and the rest of his Brothers. It was then that Peter decided that he would no longer be the boy he used to be. He used the little courage he had to get his son, Harry, before Voldemort executed the attack on the Dursleys. And the reason why he turned himself over is simple. Like I said earlier, he realized what a mess he made and he wanted to make it up, especially to Sirius. It was not fair. Peter gave himself over, knowing he might even be facing death or worse.

I hope that answers your questions about Pettigrew. If not, ask the questions and I will do my best to reveal more to you. And now, since I have taken up most of your time by answering questions about Pettigrew, here is the Black-Pettigrew trial EVERYONE has been anxiously waiting for! Since it's a closed-doors trial, I won't be showing the trial in this chapter. I might do an interlude where I reveal what happened in the courtroom. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed for the past chapters. And I do thank those who ask me questions and who point things out to me that I have missed. You guys are helping in more ways than you think.

Chapter Twenty Eight: Summer Begins

Two days have passed since the attack on Platform 9 3/4. The wizarding world was in complete shock over the news that Voldemort was truly back from the dead. Cornelius Fudge stepped down as Minister of Magic, stating that he had made mistakes and that he wouldn't lead the Ministry in to the new war. Rufus Scrimgeour, former Head of the Auror Division, took over as Minister and he began making plans for the war. He even sent out pamphlets to every wizarding family so they knew what they were going to face.

Remus Lupin was currently reading one of the pamphlets and he let out a snort. "This is a joke. All it does is outline what kind of Dark creatures Voldemort might be using."

"I am guessing that it includes werewolves," Alex replied, dropping a few sugar cubes into her tea. "I even will go as far to say that all they say about killing werewolves is using silver bullets."

Ainsley and Harry winced, glaring at Sirius' girlfriend. The brunette ducked her head in apology. "Just stating a fact."

"Yes, you are right, Alex," the werewolf said dryly. "But all they are doing is causing more tension. Chaos will break out one way or another. Soon we won't be able to visit other wizarding families without getting blasted off our feet."

"It's what he wants," Ainsley said softly, grabbing a muffin off a plate in the middle of the dining table. "He wants everyone to panic, making them unable to use logic."

Harry absently rubbed at his scar. It had been tingling a lot lately. In his sleep he would occasionally get a glimpse of Voldemort and his growing army. His family was not happy to hear that he was still dreaming and they appointed Alex to teach Harry Occlumency, since Snape didn't do a good job at teaching the Gryffindor teen how to shield his mind. Alex fought hard to not to go to Spinner's End just to give Snape hell about his teaching methods. Slowly but surely, Harry found he wasn't dreaming as much as he was, but the tingles in his scar didn't stop.

The table went silent, their thoughts turning toward the other member of the family. Sirius had said in his last letter that they were on the verge of releasing the verdict on Pettigrew. From what it sounded like, Pettigrew would be found guilty of all charges that Sirius was convicted of. After hearing that, Harry stayed silent when the adults discussed the trial, missing the worried glances from Ainsley, Alex, and Remus.

The four glanced up as they heard a familiar screech coming from the window in the dining room. Ainsley's owl, Natalie, swooped in, dropping the letter in front of Alex. The barn owl flew to her master's shoulder and happily munched on a piece of bacon. Alex took the envelope with shaking hands and opened it, unfolding the piece of parchment. Her eyes scanned the letter.

"So?" Remus asked anxiously.

"Pettigrew was found guilty," Alex responded. "He will be given the Dementor's Kiss in two days."

"That is merciful," Ainsley said. "Azkaban is still a mess after the major breakout earlier this year. He would not be safe there."

Harry swallowed, trying to hold back his tears. He was happy that Sirius was finally free but he found that he could not be happy. He would be losing a father in two days. Sure, Pettigrew wasn't father material, but he was still his father, damn it! How could Harry not care?

"Harry?"

The teen looked up into his light-haired father's amber eyes. He could see the sadness in Remus' eyes too.

"I'm so sorry, cub," Remus replied, reaching his arms out to wrap his son into a hug. "Sirius says that we will be allowed to see Pettigrew before..."

The women watched father and son embrace each other. Even after hearing from their boyfriends on how they took the Blood Brothers ritual with James and Peter, it still amazed them how they never saw it before. Harry mostly looked like James and Lily, but had a few facial features that could be linked to Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

When Remus and Harry let go, they heard a knock on the front door of the house. Alex got up to go to the door while Ainsley went to check on the muffin batch she had recently put in. Remus smiled and brushed a hand over Harry's cheek, catching a few stray tears.

Alex reached the door and smiled when she saw Sirius standing outside. He looked a lot better, like a majority of the weight on his shoulders was lifted. He was now wearing a leather jacket over a black t-shirt and he had put on a pair of faded jeans. All he needed was his motorbike and the picture would be complete.

"Hey handsome," Alex said, opening the door.

Sirius grinned widely and he strode forward to pull her into a hug. Alex' nose immediately inhaled his unique scent and she felt herself go limp in his arms.

"I missed you," Sirius whispered, burying his face into her mahogany hair.

"Missed you too," she replied. "Everyone has. We are extremely pleased that you are free."

He pulled away so he could look her in the eyes. "Where are the others?"

"Ainsley is making muffins and Remus and Harry were comforting each other when you knocked."

Alex's heart broke at the sad look on her boyfriend's face. She knew that he was hurting as much as Remus and Harry were. They were losing a brother/father. She brushed a kiss on his cheek and stepped aside, letting Sirius pass. When she finally got a hold of herself, she left for the kitchen, knowing that she would lose her precious control of her emotions when she saw Remus, Sirius, and Harry hugging.

"How is he?" Ainsley asked, shutting the oven door.

"Glad to be home but sad over Pettigrew."

The Healer sighed and took off her oven mitts. "I figured as much. It really is sad about Pettigrew. The Dementor's Kiss is worse than death itself. I can't imagine how it must feel, to have your soul sucked out of you. I've seen several patients after the Kiss had been administrated. Their body lives, but there is no sense of personality, no sense of self. You are just an empty shell, just barely existing. It's very horrifying."

"At least they can see him tomorrow," Alex said, leaning her hip against a counter.

"Yes. At least they can say goodbye."

Sirius broke the hug first, though reluctantly. He felt almost complete when he saw Remus and Harry in the dining room. Without Pettigrew there, it didn't feel right. He had gotten so used to the man being around, even when he still hated the younger man. Now, Pettigrew was no longer going to be around. It felt like a piece of his heart was being torn apart, just like when he had heard of Regulus' death.

"So, Padfoot, what are you planning on doing on your first day of freedom?" Remus asked, plastering a smile on his face.

Sirius grinned. "I believe I need to make a stop at the bank to make sure my accounts are unfrozen like the Ministry said they were. Once I have done that, we are going shopping. Gather the women, Moony."

Harry couldn't help but smile at Sirius' enthusiasm. It was nice to see the man relax and be himself once again. Remus came back with Ainsley and Alex, who were excited to do some shopping. Ainsley gave Sirius a hug before they left, whispering her excitement about his freedom.

The five used Apparation, with Harry doing a Side-Along with Ainsley, to appear in an alley beside the Leaky Cauldron.

"No one will know of my innocence quite yet," Sirius said, grinning. "This should be fun."

"You look nothing like you did when you escaped," Ainsley said, shaking her head. "I doubt anyone will recognize you, but you will gather lots of female attention with your attire."

Sirius threw an arm around Alex's waist. "Not when I have this sexy fox by my side."

Alex sputtered. Ainsley, Harry, and Remus laughed at her expression.

"Sexy fox?" she growled. "Mister, you have not seen my real Animagus form or else you would never have called me a fox."

He ignored her and steered her into the bar, the others following behind him. True to Ainsley's prediction, no one realized that he was Sirius Black. The witches in the bar were glaring at Alex's back with jealous looks. Alex grinned and snaked an arm around Sirius' waist as well, showing her possession of the gorgeous man.

_Oh, and Ainsley, shut up,_ she sent mentally to her best friend, having heard her friend's laugh.

They entered Diagon Alley, which was as packed as it should be for a summer day. Harry waved to a few of his classmates, who also greeted Ainsley warmly.

"You are as liked as I was," Remus said to his mate, smiling.

"Well, I did teach them something useful. I even think Lockhart was better than Umbridge," Ainsley replied.

Harry laughed. "Yeah. Lockhart taught us how not to defend ourselves in a proper Wizard duel."

Alex snorted. "Gilderoy was always a fool. He was ahead of us by a few years and got Sorted into Hufflepuff. Narcissist bastard."

"Always kept a mirror on his person," Ainsley agreed.

Remus and Sirius eyed their girlfriends. "How do you know that?" Sirius asked warily.

The women smirked. "We saw him use it in between classes," Alex replied. "Worried more about his appearance than his grades."

"We think he may have descended from Narcissus," Ainsley said, laughing. "You know, the ancient Greek story where Narcissus fell in love with Echo, a nymph who was cursed by Zeus to only echo the last words in a sentence?"

"We know," Sirius said. Mentally, he and his Brother let out their breaths they were holding.

They reached the bank within a few minutes. While Sirius went over to a goblin to settle his business, the others waited for him. The women continued to talk to themselves and Remus and Harry started their own conversation about dueling.

Sirius strode over to him, grinning. "Okay, my accounts are open. The Ministry had already sent over the compensation money." He patted his pockets. "Let's go spend some money!"

End of chapter.

Thanks country music for helping me get through his chapter in about three hours. I was also doing laundry while writing, so that's why I took so long. Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL! Keep up the good job!

Next Chapter: Saying Goodbye. The new family say their goodbyes to Pettigrew. Summer continues as well, meaning a lot of fun, Marauder style!


	32. Saying Goodbye

**A/N**: Thanks to all of you who keep on reviewing and a special thank you to you who keep reading this. I am almost at 150,000 hits. That is really amazing that you guys read this, especially with a few mistakes that I will be correcting eventually. I do appreciate those who help me find these mistakes, even if you don't always put it in a nice way. Things will be slow in May, since my family and I have to move out of the house we are renting. This may be the only chance I have of updating for awhile. I will do a chapter for Fledgling and My Child and then I will be busy. I do have finals this upcoming week as well. Such is life. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I did cry when I wrote it, so I warn you guys now: please keep a box of tissues nearby.

Chapter Twenty Nine: Saying Goodbye

Before Harry knew it, the day flew by and Pettigrew's last day on earth arrived. When he woke up, he didn't get up right away. Harry laid there on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he was losing a father. When he first met Pettigrew, he couldn't wait for the man to receive the Kiss and after the events of last summer, he found himself liking the man. And now, he was losing him. Why was life so unfair to him?

"Cub? You awake?" Remus' voice floated through his door.

Harry was tempted to say nothing, but he knew his light-haired father would come in if he didn't answer. "Yeah."

There was a slight pause, making him wonder if Remus had left him alone. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think I feel, Papa? I'm going to say goodbye to one of my fathers today. It's like losing a piece of my heart, my very being."

The door opened and Remus strode forward, pulling his son into his arms. "You are not alone, cub. Peter is blood-bound to Sirius and me. He's family and a part of my pack. We all are in the same boat here." He pulled away a little to face Harry. "Come down and have something to eat, even if it is small. Peter wouldn't want you to starve because of him."

Harry heaved himself off his bed and followed Remus downstairs. Sirius was already seated at the table, staring into his cup of tea. He sent his son a strained smile and went back to staring at his tea. Harry grabbed himself a bagel and a cup of pumpkin juice. He barely ate the entire bagel and he only had a few sips of juice before he was done. Both his fathers didn't say anything but that didn't mean that they weren't thinking about his small appetite they couldn't seem to correct. Growing boys needed all the nutritious food they could get.

The three used the Floo system to get to the Ministry, mostly because they felt it would be the quicker route to take. After they brushed the soot off their robes, they went over to the security desk. They let the guard check their wands and they strode over to the elevators.

"They will allow us to see him individually," Sirius said as they entered an elevator. "Oh, hello Arthur."

Mr. Weasley, who stood to Sirius' left, nodded to them, sending Harry a warm smile. "Hello Sirius, Remus, Harry. Beautiful day."

"Weather's nice for a change," Remus replied.

"What's brings you here?" Before anyone could reply, the balding man leaned toward them, eyes wandering around. "It's supposed to be a secret that you are here for Pettigrew, since the wizarding world thinks you hate the man."

"We're here to finish up a bit of business," Remus said out loud. "Thanks for the warning, Arthur," he whispered.

"Well, I'll be. It's been awhile, Sirius."

Sirius whirled around and he smiled. "Hey, Adler. It has been awhile." He turned to his son. "Harry, this is Steven Adler, a fellow former Gryffindor. He was a few years ahead of us. Steve, this is my godson and James' son."

The tall, dark-haired man stretched out his large hand. "Pleased to meet you, Harry. I must say, you look so much like James. You could almost pass as his twin."

"Thanks," Harry said quietly.

Steven smiled and turned to Sirius. "I'm glad that you are finally free, man. I knew you couldn't have betrayed James and Lily like that. You loved them. I never suspected that Peter would have done it. He never seemed the type."

"People can surprise you," Remus said.

"Evidently." The door opened, revealing a very cramped hallway filled with wanted posters. "This is my stop, gentlemen. See you around, Sirius. Don't be a stranger." Steven left, his violet robes fluttering behind him.

"He seemed nice," Harry said.

"Hasn't changed a bit," Sirius responded cheerfully. The elevator stopped again and opened the doors again. "Here's our stop."

Harry recognized the corridor before the cool female voice even said anything. He shivered as a series of memories assaulted his mind's eye.

"You alright, pup?" Sirius asked, dropping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Fine. It's just, I have so many memories of this corridor and all of them are bad."

"It'll pass," Remus said, grabbing hold of the teen's hand. "Come. We don't have much time. In fact, we are lucky to even visit him at all."

The men walked past the Department of Mysteries and the courtrooms to a long hallway that ended with a bored-looking wizard sitting down next to a dark door. Upon closer inspection, Harry realized that the door was made of steel.

"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter to see Peter Pettigrew," Remus said to the man.

The guard waved his wand and the door opened. It revealed another hallway, this time filled with barred doors on either side.

"Cell thirteen, mates," the guard grunted. "When you are finished, please leave through this door. If you need assistance, yell."

"Thanks," Sirius replied.

They strode forward and Harry noticed that most of the cells were empty except for a few. Cell number 8 held a witch who was crying hysterically and cell number 11 held a slumbering wizard. Harry's fathers halted when they reached number 13. Peter was lying on the suspended slab of concrete the Ministry provided as a bed.

"Hello Peter," Sirius called.

Peter looked up and a smile crossed his chapped lips. "Hi. I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure you would."

Remus smiled. "Of course we would."

The door on the opposite of the hallway opened, revealing another wizard dressed in gray robes.

"Sirius Black, you may come in first."

Two more wizards stepped around the other man and headed toward Peter's cell. They opened the door and grasped the man by his upper arms. They hauled him to the small room and Sirius followed, after he squeezed his son's shoulder. Remus pulled out his wand and summoned two chairs. "They might be awhile. You never know how long it will take, depending on what Peter has to say to each of us."

Five minutes later, after Remus and Harry finished a game of Exploding Snap (the cards were provided by the guard outside the cell block), Sirius exited the room, rubbing his eyes. He pointed at Remus, who stood and entered the room Sirius had exited. Sirius let out a sigh and plopped down next to his son. His eyes looked slightly red. Harry thought it was best to not say anything unless his dad wanted to talk.

Another two minutes passed before Remus came out. "He wants to see you now, cub," the werewolf spoke, his voice strained.

Harry felt his heart freeze and plummet into his churning stomach. He stood up and entered the room. The two guards stood on either side of Peter, thick arms crossed across their chests. Peter was seated behind a basic plastic table, his hands on the table. He smiled when he saw his son.

"Hey cub."

Harry smiled. "Why did you copy Papa's nickname for me?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to call you mouse. Besides, cub fits you better. You are still on the small side." The older wizard's smile faded. "I know you are unhappy that I chose to reveal myself to the Ministry that night. I didn't have much of a choice, son. But now Sirius is free, the way he should have been fifteen years ago."

"But it's unfair to me, Father." Tears welled up in Harry's beautiful emerald eyes. "I can't lose you, even if you were hardly around. You are still one of my fathers."

The guards didn't look shocked at the revelation, making Harry wonder if there was a spell in place to prevent them from hearing the conversation.

Peter reached across the table and grasped his small hands. "I know, cub. To you, it is completely unfair. I have to answer for my crimes, though. I've turned over a new leaf, sure, but it does not make up for what I have done. I've got to right every wrong I've made. I can't not do that. It would plague my ever waking moment and even in my dreams. But don't you ever forget how much I love you, Harry."

Harry let his tears fall. "Please, Father, don't do this. Transform and get out of here."

Peter squeezed his hands. "No, Harry. This time, I will pay for my crimes, not run away like I did last time." He turned around and nodded at the guards. They advanced forward. Peter let go of his son's hands. Harry cried out at the loss.

The guards pulled Peter out from the chair and shoved him out of the room. Harry remained where he was, staring at the space where his father sat, tears streaking down his cheeks. Remus and Sirius entered the room and immediately went to him, pulling him into their arms.

No one said a word. No one had to.

The three managed to get home with no difficulty. Both Ainsley and Alex were waiting for them in the living room, still dressed in their dressing gowns. They stood up when Remus, Sirius, and Harry stumbled out of the fire.

"How did it go?" Ainsley whispered, heading for Remus. Her golden eyes met her mate's amber ones and saw traces of tears.

"He'll be Kissed in a few hours," Remus replied hoarsely.

Ainsley pulled her lover into a hug just as Alex did the same to Sirius. The Healer's eyes traveled over to her godson and she lifted an arm away from Remus. "Come here, cub." Harry did not hesitate.

The five were silent for several minutes. They were lost in their own thoughts, each thinking the same thing.

"Molly fire-called while you were away," Ainsley replied, breaking the silence. "She demanded that we all go over to her house. Arthur came home and told her that he saw you three going to see Peter. She's going to be cooking dinner for us tonight."

"Okay," Sirius said blankly.

End of chapter.

This was a bit longer than I had originally wrote it, but I wanted to add a few extra things to spruce up the chapter. Thanks, once again, to all of you who read this story and to those who review it. It lifts my spirits up to see this story liked.

Next Chapter: Weasley Overload. The entire Weasley family, except for Percy, tries to cheer up the Potter-Black-Lupin family. Plus, we hear from Voldemort as to what he is planning.


	33. Weasley Overload

_A/N_: Hey again guys! Sorry for the wait. I've been taking some time to relax this summer before I got back into the swing of writing. This will be the last summer I take off from college, because next summer will be my clinical hours for pharmacy technician. I have to do 240 hours and do a couple of classes as well. But it will be fun, cuz then it would mean that I am done with the program. YES! Then I gotta take State Boards and I will be a certified Pharmacy tech. AWESOME! But anyway, I will cut to the chase here so you don't have to be bored with all my little details of life. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I didn't really mean to make some of you cry when you read the last chapter. So, onwards with the Weasley fun!

Chapter Thirty: Weasley Overload

"Potatoes, Sirius?"

Sirius snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Alex offering him a bowl of mashed potatoes. He shook his head and his girlfriend passed the bowl to her right, where Ainsley was seated.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Sirius, you haven't taken anything yet. You are dangerously thin and in need of a good meal to fatten you up with." She eyed Ainsley and Alex. "Haven't you been feeding these boys anything?" 

"We've been trying, Molly," Ainsley spoke up. "Unfortunately, their appetites are very low and they don't eat anything. I don't want to make them throw up what I shove down their throats. So their diets now consist of nutrition potions until I am satisfied, which I am not."

"Don't blame us, Molly," Alex said a bit defensively.

The older woman let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for being a bit shirty with you. It is just my motherly instinct, is all."

"I don't blame you," Alex soothed. "We do try, like Ainsley said, but they can only take so much without feeling either full or sick."

"We eat enough," the three men muttered.

"And Remus, dear, you need proper clothes," Mrs. Weasley continued, eyeing the almost threadbare sweater the werewolf was wearing.

"We are working on that, Molly," the healer said. "And once I am done giving him new clothes, I will burn his old ones."

"You will do no such thing," Remus remarked, glaring half-heartedly at his mate.

She smiled. "If you even wear that sweater again, it will unravel. You may have a wonderful chest but I don't want you sharing that to any other human being."

Remus chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Molly can repair this." He slanted his gaze over to the older woman. "Won't you?"

Sirius, Harry, Alex, and Ainsley laughed when the werewolf put on his best puppy dog eyes, which never failed anyone, including McGonagall.

As predicted, Molly melted. "Of course, dear. That color is good on you anyway."

"Those eyes are potent," George commented. "Would you please teach us how to do that, Moony?"

Before Remus could open his mouth to respond, Mrs. Weasley reached across the table and grabbed hold of the younger twin's ear. "Don't even bother asking. I have known you for as long as you have been alive and I know that any innocent look on your face means trouble, young man." She glared at his twin. "Same goes for you, Fred."

Fred paled. "Yes ma'am," he gulped.

"Besides, boys," Remus replied, winking. "I've had years of experience and no one would really expect me to cause mischief when I turn those eyes on the women."

Sirius snickered. "Don't listen to the old man, boys. There's a reason why he almost never got detention with the three of us."

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked while the Weasley men laughed. "Don't tell me that you helped those terrible boys Remus."

"He was the brains behind most of our best pranks," the black-haired Marauder added, not bothering to hold his laughter. "James and I may have been brilliant but even we weren't that good. Look at the Marauder's Map. Most of the spells on that baby were found and casted by our resident werewolf."

Remus turned pink at the attention while avoiding the disbelieving glance of the Weasley matriarch. Harry felt bad for his light-haired father. Everyone felt small when she stared at you like that.

The rest of the dinner passed without a flaw. The Weasleys had succeeded in distracting the five from Peter's death for a few hours. Most of the conversation was lighthearted and meant to cause laughter. Sirius and Remus were pulled into a conversation about pranks from the Weasley twins, earning suspicious glanced from Mrs. Weasley. Charlie struck up a conversation about Quidditch with Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

"So, who's going to be Captain this year, you reckon?" Charlie asked, pushing his plate aside.

Ginny and Ron pointed to Harry. "There isn't hardly any one left from the old team, except for me and Katie," Ron said. "Even if Katie was offered the position, she would offer it to Harry. He's brilliant at Quidditch."

Harry ducked his head. "You are giving me too much credit," he said. "It isn't one person that makes a team better."

"Well said," the older redhead replied, smiling. "Just send me an owl if you need any help managing the team. I keep up on all the new moves and rules."

Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley and Bill were talking with Alex and Ainsley about Order business, making sure they were talking quietly so the kids wouldn't overhear.

"We need to find a way to get the goblins back on our side again," Alex said, sipping her water. "What are they like now, Bill?"

"Neutral," the curse breaker replied. "I seriously doubt they would take a side, unless they see what kind of profit they would gain. They are still bitter from what we have done to them in the past."

"Don't blame them, really," Ainsley remarked. "We treated them terribly. I can understand the hostility and suspicion. Just keep on trying to talk to a few more goblins where you are at."

"I will try." The eldest Weasley son turned to Mr. Weasley. "How're things at the office?"

"Terrible," Mr. Weasley said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Ever since the Death Eaters took down that bridge and the mysterious disappearance of Ollivander, it's been nothing but chaos. Owls are arriving every second with a witch or wizard panicking about the reappearance of You-Know-Who and some are even angry that we never noticed before, we meaning the Ministry."

"How's Scrimgeour taking this?" Ainsley asked.

"Much better than Fudge would have. He's taking us out of our departments for a few hours and putting us in groups that deal with a different topic. I'm working with Amos Diggory and a few others in dealing with enchanted objects."

"Good for you Dad," Bill said, smiling. "At least someone knows of your talents."

Mr. Weasley rubbed the back of his neck, ears flushing.

It was dark out by the time Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ainsley, and Alex used the Floo to return to their home. They thanked the Weasleys for having them over and they left knowing that they had made the right choice in trusting the Weasleys.

"Come back any time," Mrs. Weasley said, standing by the fireplace, holding out the flower pot full of Floo powder. She gave a fond smile to Harry. "Especially you, dear."

Remus, Sirius, Alex, and Ainsley shared a smile. They knew that if anything happened to them, their kid would be well taken care of.

Harry nodded. "I'll probably be over a few times this summer, if Ron asks me to come over."

Ron punched his friend's shoulder. "Of course I will want to have you over, mate. Mione is out with her parents on another trip, so I will be all by myself. Most of the family is in the Order and won't be around much."

Alex placed an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Too bad, Ron. Harry here will have the pleasure of me and Ainsley's company."

Ainsley rolled her eyes. "Watch your grammar, Alex."

The brunette waved her friend off. "We best be getting back home. Harry needs to go to bed early."

"I am too old for a curfew, Alex."

She winked. "We have something special planned for you, cub. You will definitely need as much sleep as you can."

The five said goodbye to the nine Weasleys and they stepped into the Floo, headed for home.

(((((((_)))))))

Voldemort stroked his chin as he stared off into space.

"Are you sure, Lucius?" he whispered. His voice echoed around the dungeon room.

"Yes, my Lord."

The older man's scarlet eyes narrowed. "That is not good news, my slippery friend."

"Trust me, my Lord, I am not pleased with it either. I will do what I can to convince him that he is making a mistake in avoiding you." The blonde clenched his fists, hearing the leather of his gloves crackle in protest.

"I trust you will, Lucius. I will need as many supporters as I can, especially the younger generations. You are dismissed."

Lucius bowed at his waist and he left, his cane making a loud echoing noise on the smooth floor. Voldemort continued to stare at nothing, seemingly deep in thought. His plans were not going well and it was all because of Wormtail's betrayal. Sure, the man had been worthless in terms of magic but he had a sharp mind. He could analyze a situation better than any witch or wizard in his clutches. The man could have done well in Slytherin.

((((((_))))))

End of chapter

Wow, this took me awhile to write, especially Voldemort's scene. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will be working on Fledgling now.

Next Chapter: New Term. Summer comes to a close and Harry's sixth year is nearing. How is going to be the new DADA professor and will that person be the best teacher Harry's classmates have ever had? Or not?


	34. New Term

_**A/N**_: Uh… hey, guys. Sorry that I haven't been updating BB or MC much. Fledgling has got its hooks in me and the ideas keep on coming. I will try my best to get at least a chapter of each story done before I post the next Fledgling chapter. So…. without further ado, here is the next chapter. And thanks for all the reviews! I'm halfway to 500 reviews!

Chapter Thirty-One: New Term

The surprise the Marauders and their girlfriends had for Harry was to take him around the European continent for the rest of the month. Harry had a blast, meeting other witches and wizards and learning about their cultures. Ainsley even showed her godson where her parents had lived in Rome.

"I never knew you were from Italy," Sirius said, his eyes roaming over the family portraits inside Ainsley's family manor.

"I was raised in England after my parents died, so that's why I sound English rather than Italian," she said, leaning against a wall and watched her family look around.

Ainsley's mother, Adrianna, smiled from her frame. "And you've grown up beautifully. We couldn't have asked for a better person to care for you than your father's sister."

The five left the manor, promising the portraits that they would come back again next year. They toured Rome the rest of the day, with Ainsley being the tour guide and translator. Harry's favorite place to visit, after his godmother's house, was the coliseum. It was amazing to learn how they used to hold gladiator battles and, at night, wizard duels in the large building.

"One of my ancestors used to battle here," Ainsley pointed out as they walked around the perimeter of the circular arena. "He also perished here, leaving his wife and 2 children alone, but he went down with pride."

((((((_))))))

"Severus?"

Snape jumped and whirled around, wand in hand, to face his intruder. He relaxed when he noticed it was only Narcissa Malfoy and her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella was glaring at the younger man but didn't say a word.

"Narcissa," he replied, sheathing his wand. "What brings you here on such a marvelous day?"

It wasn't marvelous at all. Rain pounded the windows, with the occasional flash of lightning and crack of thunder. Both former Black women were dressed in long rain coats, with their hoods now forced back, hair dry.

"I'm here for my son, Severus. The Dark Lord is rather persistent that he becomes one of them." Narcissa took a seat across from the sofa. Snape noticed how pale she looked and there were signs of dark circles under her blue eyes. "Draco has told me that he sees no pleasure in serving the Dark Lord nor does he wish to side with the old fool."

"Draco's neutral then," the black-haired Potion's Master muttered, sitting down on the sofa. Bella remained standing but chose to wander around.

"How could you live here, Snape?" the black-haired woman asked. "In a Muggle neighborhood? Frankly, it disgusts me."

"I want to remain hidden from unsavory enemies, Bella," Snape said softly, his lip curling. "No one would expect me to live in such an area. I would like it to remain that way, as well."

She turned her head and gave an empty smile. "Sure."

Narcissa cleared her throat. "I want Draco to remain free of the Mark, Severus, but he doesn't want any help."

"He's almost of age, Narcissa. He doesn't need any help."

"Please, Severus," she begged. Snape stiffened. Narcissa Black-Malfoy never asked for help, nor did she beg. "Help me protect my son. He doesn't need to hear of this. Since you always look after him at school, he shouldn't be suspicious of you protecting him."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Draco's a smart boy. He will know if I am constantly behind him, watching."

"You can foil the Dark Lord; a boy should be a walk in the park, Snape," Bella said from her place by the mantel over the fireplace.

The man closed his eyes. What was he getting himself in to?

"Swear the Unbreakable Vow, Snape," Bella replied, seeing the defeat in the man's black eyes.

((((((_))))))))

Harry threw his trunk into the nearest empty compartment on the train and joined the adults on the platform, waiting for the Weasleys and Hermione to come.

"Are you sure you got everything?" Ainsley asked again.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Ainsley, if he forgot something, we could owl it to him. No need to be such a mother hen."

Harry had a smile on his face as he watched the two friends start a small argument about who was the bigger mother hen. Remus and Sirius were too enthralled with their own conversation to notice their girlfriends "fighting".

"I hope this year the DADA professor isn't trying to attack our Harry," Sirius said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Or a Ministry fanatic."

"Amen," Remus murmured. "It gets rather tiresome to chase DADA professors from our boy."

"HARRY!"

The boy had no warning before a brown blur attacked him, pulling him into a breathtaking hug. He let out a gasp but he wound his arms around his friend.

"How was the rest of your summer? I hope you had fun on your trip!" Hermione said, pulling away, smiling.

"It was loads of fun. I can see why you and your parents travel a lot." Harry peered around his female friend. "Are the others coming?"

Just as she opened her mouth, Ron appeared from behind the barrier. He turned and waved to his friends, only to be run over by Ginny, who suddenly appeared.

"Watch it!" Ron cried, rubbing his side where Ginny's trolley ran into him.

"You watch it," Ginny grumbled. "You knew I was coming right after you, so you could have moved so I had enough room to get through."

Harry and Hermione tried to hold in their laughter, while Harry's family had no qualms about laughing openly. Both Weasley children blushed and moved toward the group, dragging their trolleys with them. Few minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared and glanced around for their children.

"How are Fred and George doing with their shop?" Harry asked Ron, distracting the redheaded male from glaring at his sister, who was talking with Ainsley and Alex.

"Brilliant," Ron said, turning his blue eyes to his friend. "Their business is booming. Mum and Dad are surprised to say the least."

"I'm not. The world needs something to laugh at despite the gloom of Voldemort's return." Harry sighed when Ron shivered. "C'mon, Ron, you got to stop doing that. It's just a name."

"You try growing up fearing the name and we'll see how you feel when I start saying his name like it means nothing."

"Oh, Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley cried, moving to pull the dark-haired teen into a hug. "How are you doing? Are you excited for the new term?"

"Of course I am," Harry said, smiling. "It will help me to stop thinking about what is happening out there."

"We keep telling you that it isn't your fault, Harry," Alex replied, giving her friend's godson a stern look. "You best remember that."

"I get it," the teen mumbled. "It isn't like I haven't heard that all summer long."

((((((_))))))

It wasn't long before the train whistle blew, signaling that the train would be leaving soon. Since Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had their belongings on the train, the four teens boarded the train after receiving hugs from their families.

_Don't forget that if you ever need any of us, use the mirror,_ Sirius said to his son.

_I won't forget,_ Harry replied, smiling at his family from the window.

"I feel left out," Ainsley whispered to her friend, watching the three communicate silently. "I mean, I shouldn't…"

"It is okay to feel left out, sweetie. It's always hard to step into a ready-made family and not feel like that." Alex wrapped an arm around the golden-eyed girl.

"Thanks," the Healer said. She waved to her godson as the train began to move forward. "Have a good term!" she called.

"We will!" the four teen cried.

((((((_))))))

But will they?

(((((_))))))

End of chapter

Arg! I felt like this was a painfully slow chapter to write. I cannot wait to get the sixth year going so that maybe I won't have this problem again. I blame my muse for being absent, leaving me to play music to get inspiration.

Again, thanks for all of your reviews! I do appreciate your feedback as the story progresses. And for those who say this story is crappy, I do agree with you. But, once I finish the entire story, I plan on going back, rereading, and editing out the problems. I don't know if any other authors have the problem I do, but if I have more than 2 stories going, sometimes the stories blend together and I have a hard time remembering things. That's why I go reread previous chapters so I don't try to get mixed up again.


	35. New Potions Professor

A/N: My muse finally gets her butt in gear! Must be because of how beautiful the weather is outside. *sigh* Anyway, sorry many times over for the long wait. College is a little better now, but we have less than 4 weeks until semester ends. My pharmacy tech 2 class is almost done and Intro to Computers is easy enough now that I don't have to study so often. So, now that my news is complete, here is the new chapter! Thanks again for all the support! I'm glad that you understand how hard working and studying is.

Chapter Thirty-Two: New Potions Professor

The train ride to the castle passed uneventfully, much to Harry's relief. He had thought, after what had passed a couple months ago when Voldemort revealed himself, that the snake-like man would openly attack both worlds. And lately, the small teen had no visions or feeling Voldemort's emotions. Although Harry was happy to be rid of the nightmares, it made him feel vulnerable; especially now, when Voldemort was quiet except for the mishap at the bridge in London.

"Finally," Ron said as the carriage they sat in pulled up toward the castle, rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"When aren't you hungry?" Hermione asked, shaking her head, but Harry could see a small smile grace her lips.

Harry and Ginny exchanged knowing looks and followed the two onto the path that led straight up to the Hogwarts' main doors. Four Aurors, dressed in standard crimson red robes, stood at the doors, holding weird instruments in their hands as they stopped each student.

"New procedures," Ginny whispered. "Dad was talking about it. Those things they are holding help detect dark objects, like those wand things at Muggle airports."

"You are taking Muggle Studies?" Harry asked, surprised.

The redhead grinned. "Yep. I want to be a teacher and I figured it would help to learn more about the Muggle world."

As they drew closer to the Aurors, Harry recognized Tonks as one of the red-robed figures. She winked at him when he stopped in front of her. "Wotcher Harry! Staying out of trouble?"

The other Auror standing next to her snorted. "He's James' son. Trouble follows him around like a magnet."

The pink-haired woman chuckled. "True, though I wouldn't know. James was 13 years older than me." She turned back to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Arms at your side, kid."

"I'm no kid," Harry mumbled as he kept still so Tonks could scan him. The instrument reminded him of a windshield wiper off of a car, though it clearly wasn't made of plastic. After she pulled the instrument away, she tapped the stick with her wand. A piece of parchment appeared in her hand.

"You're clean," she said, grinning. "Go ahead and advance, young one."

Harry waited for the rest of his friends to pass through before the four of them walked into the Great Hall. They picked the middle of Gryffindor table to sit. Harry watched the rest of the Hall fill up while Ginny talked with her friends and Ron and Hermione remained silent. What caught Harry's eye, especially, was the silence of Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis. The blonde Slytherin sat alone and he had his chin propped up by a fist, gray eyes distant. What could have happened this summer to cause the teen to become so quiet and to lose his lackeys?

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Do you notice how quiet Malfoy is? It's unnatural."

The tall teen shrugged. "I would take it as a good sign, mate. Maybe he finally matured over the past few months. He wasn't looking to smug after the train attack. In fact, he was shaken up."

Harry whipped his head to stare at his best friend. "And you never told me this?"

"Mate, you were distraught with the loss of a father." Ron's blue eyes held sadness. "No one thinks clearly when they are grieving. Besides, there was no guarantee that you would have believed me unless you saw it with your own eyes."

Before Harry could say anything, Professor McGonagall threw open the doors to the Great Hall, a small group of first years behind her. Harry noticed that the group this year was extremely small, probably due to parents not letting their children out of their sight while war raged.

The Sorting Ceremony flew by and the feast began. Harry and his friends chatted with their fellow Gryffindors while they ate (well, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione talked while Ron stuffed his face). Once all the students finished eating, Professor Dumbledore stood up gingerly. Harry noticed that he was favoring one hand more than the other.

"Good evening students," he called, smiling. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! On behalf of the staff, we are thankful many of you have chosen to come back to finish your education in these dark times. I have a few announcements to make before I send you to bed to dream. First, I would like to welcome our new Potions professor Horace Slughorn…"

Harry was confused. _New_ Potions professor? But Snape was still…

"… while our own Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors shared horrified glances. Snape was teaching DADA? They were all doomed. The rest of the announcements went unheard as every House but Slytherin slowly digested that Snape was going to be teaching DADA this year.

"He got what he wanted in the end, didn't he?" Ron muttered as they stood up to leave. "I'll see you in the dorm room, then?"

Harry nodded and left with Ginny and Neville to head toward the Gryffindor common rooms on the seventh floor.

"Should we continue the DA this year?" Neville asked, still looking pale.

"We should see what Snape will be teaching us first before we think about continuing the group," the dark-haired teen replied. "I don't want to start the group up and realize that he is actually teaching us something important."

Ginny smiled. "You've grown up a lot, Harry."

"War forced me to grow up, Gin. Plus, Snape's with the Order," this he said quietly so no one else would overhear, "so he can't be that bad if he's on our side. Besides, Snape knows his dark arts. He could be a great Professor."

"If you say so," Neville replied, shuddering.

Harry's first class was a free period, but McGonagall had found him wandering the halls.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Potions, Potter?" she questioned, her heels of her boots clicking on the floor.

"I'm not assigned to that class, remember? I didn't get an O on my O.W.L."

McGonagall smiled. "That was when Professor Snape was teaching Potions. Professor Slughorn is just as happy to accept students that passed with an E on their exam, which is the score you scooped. Don't you still want to be an Auror?"

Harry turned away. "That or a Healer."

"Well, head toward the dungeons, Potter. I'll send a message to Professor Slughorn to let him know that you are coming."

He turned away and hurried down the stairs toward the dungeons. Maybe, this time, Harry thought Potions would be enjoyable now that Snape wasn't there to teach this class.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Potter!"

Harry entered the room, his eyes scanning the room. Less than half of last year's class remained in the room, with various Houses.

"Well, open your book and let's get started!" Professor Slughorn, a plump man, called.

"Uh, Professor, I don't have a book for this class," Harry replied.

"Oh. There are some copies in a cupboard near you. Pick one, dear boy."

Harry turned and saw two battered copies of Advanced Potions. He picked the one on top, as it looked in better condition than the other one, and joined his classmates in front of several cauldrons.

Harry and Hermione exited Potions, both teens smiling. Slughorn seemed to be a better teacher than Snape, explaining how the Potions worked before they brewed them. Not only that, but Harry managed to brew a potion that wasn't dumped down the drain.

"Maybe all I needed was another teacher," Harry said.

"It's possible, Harry." The brunette glanced down at her timetable. "I've got DADA next."

"Me too. We should pick up Ron from the common room and head to class before Snape finds a way to dock points off for being late."

End of chapter.

Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to do DADA next chapter. Not only that, but I wanted to give you something to read before I submit the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll have it finished soon. Thanks again for all of your support!


	36. Inferi

A/N: I have no excuses that you haven't already heard. I'm only sorry that I couldn't get this up as fast as I wanted. Just enjoy what I have and I'll try to do my best to get another chapter up soon. I start college again really quick. At least this is my last year. * glares at muse *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Inferi

For once, Harry and his friends didn't sit up front in Defense. They didn't sit in the back either, but rather in the middle. The classroom had pictures of wizards and witches in various predicaments. One wizard was on the ground, writhing in pain as another wizard cast a curse on the man. Another picture showed a walking corpse tearing into a witch.

"What is that?" Ron asked out loud, wrinkling his nose.

"That, Weasley, is an Inferi," a cold voice spoke.

Ron jumped as Snape walked into the classroom, robes billowing out behind him. "An Inferi is what Muggles refer to as a reanimated corpse. A powerful witch or wizard can cast a spell in a graveyard and take control of the skeletons in the ground."

"Who would do such a thing?" Terry Boot piped, looking pale.

"The Dark Lord," Snape hissed. "Dumbledore would like for me to teach you about what the Dark Lord will be using in the war. As I understand it, you were introduced to the three Unforgiveable Curses, but I will show you them again, so as to refresh your minds. But first, I will talk more about Inferi, for we are told he is using them again."

He powered up an old projector using his wand and began speaking about the history of the Inferi. "As far as the wizarding world knows, the Inferi have been in use as far back as Egypt. An Egyptian wizard created the spell to reanimate corpses for use in battle. In the 15th century, the spell became labeled as dark magic, as the caster bends the laws of nature to take a corpse and give its bones life. The spell lasts as long as the caster has complete focus of the army."

"Sir, does Inferi have anything to do with necromancy?" a Ravenclaw asked.

Snape glared at the interrupter but answered the question. "It is related to necromancy, yes, but there are several ways in which it isn't. Inferi are nothing but bone and flesh, mutilated beyond recognition. In necromancy, there has to be a body to bind a soul to. For example, a necromancer cannot call a corpse that is over a few decades old. Does anyone have a guess why?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air but it was Draco who answered. "The body decays in the ground, so there wouldn't be much for the necromancer to call forth."

"Ten points to Slytherin," Snape replied. "But yes, the more the body is decayed, the more power the necromancer uses. A necromancer calls a soul back into its original body and communicates with it. An Inferi knows nothing of what it used to be, only what the caster wants it to do: kill."

The bell rang, snapping the students' attention back to the school. They stuffed their books in their bags and hardly heard the assignment Snape snapped out.

"Blimey," Ron said as the trio exited the room. "I wouldn't want to run into an Inferi."

"They do sound nasty," Harry replied.

"At least we are being taught something," Hermione piped up. "Professor Snape sounds like he knows what he's talking about."

Ron looked at her as if she sprouted antlers on her head. "Uh, Hermione, of course Snape would know what he's talking about. He IS a Death Eater after all."

"But he spies for the Order. He isn't a bad man."

"What if he's lying? He's good at that. I bet he could fool Dumbledore."

Harry mentally blocked out his friends' banter, having been used to it for 6 years now. Besides, he wouldn't want to get in between them again, for he would side with Hermione. Despite the obvious hatred between the older man and the young Gryffindor, there was a level of respect and Harry knew that Snape was sacrificing a lot for the side of the Light by spying on the Dark. Not many men and women would do that.

((((_))))))

"Enjoying your new position, Snape?" Sirius replied, leaning back in his chair so it was on two legs. His girlfriend glared and muttered about immature idiots who acted half their age.

"Stop baiting him," Remus berated.

Dumbledore took this moment to enter the meeting room, halting all conversations immediately. "Thank you for waiting, everyone. I'll not make this a long meeting, as some of you have other plans for the evening. Kingsley, how is the situation of gathering more followers at the Ministry?"

"Not too well, Dumbledore," the dark-skinned Auror started. "Even with Fudge out of the building, there is a lot of suspicion everywhere. No one knows who to trust. However, there are a couple I am currently scoping out to see if they have any valuable information."

"I'm not surprised." The older man turned to the Potions Master. "What is Voldemort up to?"

Snape raised a hand to rest on his chin. "He's quiet, which seems to be the norm. The Dark Lord's plans are not working to his liking, though there haven't been any killings of his minions."

"I think we should keep foiling his plans so he takes out all of his followers for us, save us some trouble," Sirius added, smirking. Only Tonks laughed at his comment.

"They are mainly idiots who are seeking power," Ainsley said. "Luckily most of their spells haven't hit their marks."

"Or let them finish themselves off," Sirius muttered, leaning back in his chair. Alex growled and kicked her foot out, knocking the chair backwards so the dark-haired man fell backwards. "Ow! Alex!"

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Does anyone else have any other news?" No one spoke. "Dismissed. Remus, would you stay behind please?"

Ainsley smiled at her mate and helped Alex drag her boyfriend out of the dining room. Once only Dumbledore and Remus were left, Dumbledore spoke. "Remus, I have a mission for you. You cannot tell anyone about what you are doing, including Harry, Ainsley, Sirius, and Alex."

"What do you need me for, sir?" Remus asked warily.

"We need more forces on our side. The giants won't help and we know how the goblins feel about humans. I have sent an emissary out to the vampire clans to see if we can gain more allies."

"You want me to see about the werewolves."

Dumbledore nodded. "I know it's a lot to ask of you but we need more allies. As you are aware, werewolf packs are suspicious at best and don't let members join easily. You must find a pack, join them, and see if any are thinking about siding with us. You are the best candidate, as you are calm and intelligent and persuasive if need be."

The werewolf turned away, his thoughts swimming. He had thrown up a barrier so his Brother and son wouldn't know what he was thinking. He knew this needed to be done, but he couldn't help but feel reluctant, as he gained a family recently. His inner wolf was agreeing with Dumbledore, saying that his pack needed to be protected and if they could get more help in the upcoming war, his pack would be more protected against harm.

He let out a sigh, staring straight into solemn blue eyes hiding behind golden-rimmed glasses. "I'll do it."

((((_)))))))

Harry put his quill down and rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on, and not one caused by his scar, thankfully. Though he loved Transfiguration, McGonagall loved to assign long and difficult essays. He could understand why. Transfiguring items required precision and concentration. Lots of things could go wrong if you couldn't concentrate and complete the spell correctly.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something nudge him. The dark-haired Gryffindor looked up to see Hermione shove a book closer to him. "That should help," she mentioned, smiling. "I've already finished that essay."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Hermione." He glanced around to the empty seat next to Hermione. "Where's Ron?"

"The kitchens," the bushy-haired girl replied, rolling her eyes. "He was complaining about being hungry and the normal issue of sitting still in a stuffy library. Honestly, how does he expect to pass his classes if he can't do his homework? Magic isn't something you can just wave a wand and expect things to happen just the way you want it. If that were so, even Muggles could use magic."

Harry snickered as Hermione ranted about their friend. "It wouldn't be Ron if he didn't complain about something."

She deflated a little and smiled tiredly. "True."

Harry jumped back into his essay, pulling the book Hermione gave him closer. He was nearly done with the essay when Ron came back, a pleased smile on his face.

"I love house-elves!" he proclaimed happily. "They gave me a lot of food."

Harry peered over his glasses to see Hermione look unhappy. Sure, she had slowly gotten over house-elves receiving no pay and benefits but it still upset her greatly. He could tell she would make a wonderful addition to the Ministry as to how magical creatures were treated.

((((_)))))

Oh my God, it was like pulling teeth at best to get this chapter finished. UGH! I can't wait to get this year over with so I can plunge into the war. Anyway, thanks again for waiting so long. I don't deserve you guys, really I don't. I will do my best to get another chapter squeezed out soon. Thanks also for all the reviews, favorites, and everything else. You guys rock!


	37. NOTE: On Hiatus for Editing!

Okay, before another chapter is uploaded, I'm going to have to take some time and edit the entire story. I've gotten lots of reviews of people putting down my story because I ended up forgetting something or nothing makes sense. Not only that, but I have had a few ideas I wanted to run by before I upload again. I'm not sure if I will include the whole Half-Blood Prince or Horcruxes ideas or not.

Also, I wanted to see if any of you guys would like to help me out in editing. I will only take one person and that person needs to help me figure out where I went wrong (if I haven't already found it). I need to clean up this story before it continues. I'm tired of seeing reviews where people tell me where I went wrong. Not that I horribly mind being told where I went wrong, but after awhile, it gets annoying.

So, I shall obey your wishes and make this story make sense. I am sorry for putting this on hiatus (I truly love the story) but this needs to be done. If you are interested in editing with me, please send me a PM. I need someone reliable and willing to help me out.

Thanks so much for your support! I love you all so much! And we're past 500 reviews!


End file.
